


Carnival of Rust

by EspadaIV



Series: Carnival of Rust [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Drunken sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gang Violence, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Modern Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Shooting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, no happy ending, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ulquiorra has been kicked to the curb by his now ex-girlfriend and has to find a place to live. His (so-called best) friend Grimmjow's girlfriend alerts him about an apartment that would be perfect for the newly crowned bachelor. His neighbor is a seemingly annoying, bubbly redheaded high school girl who lives alone. Then he gets mixed up with some trouble, and things get complicated. He gets tangled with the neighbor, and more problems happen. He also has to deal with emotions which he isn't really used to... NOW WITH COVER ART!





	1. Last Resorts and One Uppances.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. 
> 
> I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. I used Tite Kubo's characters and modified their lives/stories/histories for my own purposes to play in the vast sandbox world of fanfiction. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. 
> 
> This story was done for NaNoWriMo 2017 and comes in 5 parts. ALSO, this story has not been betaed as I have no beta reader and I don't really know anyone within the Bleach fandom who would read it. I kind of dropped out of the whole fandom thing in 2008 after a heavy stint in the HP universe. I fell into the Bleach fandom late. Yes, I know Ulquihime is not canon (technically... There's that whole relationship chart that says they are). I know Ulquiorra's fate. Don't care still, love him.
> 
> I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. It's just what I listened to at the time to set the mood. I have an extensive knowledge of tattooing, not necessarily the traditional Japanese Tebori but with modern machines that are used today. I've been to Japan, stayed there for two weeks (this was like 10 years ago). I might have gotten some things wrong, but I tried to research what I could not remember. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.

 

"You never show any emotion!"

 

He sighed heavily. "You are being ridiculous."

 

The woman screamed more accusations at him which he calmly answered. It just enraged her more. He did not mean to antagonize her; it was just the nature of his way. He saw no reason to deal with emotions that weren't really necessary. It was how he was raised.

 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and blankly stared at the woman whom he called his girlfriend and roommate. “What would you have me do?”

 

“You're just like that one character in that stupid children's book! You have the emotional range of a damn teaspoon!” The woman screamed at him. “But you know what? I found someone else! How does that feel? I want you gone! You're going to regret losing me!”

 

“I knew you were cheating. I still think you are being ridiculous.”

 

The woman's mouth dropped open as Ulquiorra Cifer turned and walked towards the door of the apartment. He calmly slipped his shoes on, grabbed his coat, a book-bag, a messenger bag, and the duffle he packed, which held everything he had accumulated in the two years they spent together. It wasn't much, but it was his. He nodded at the woman and then moved out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

 

He walked to the street, sighing again. He would have to take care of accommodations. He couldn't call his parents. They were elderly, and he didn't want to burden them with his problems. He had no siblings. The only thing that he could do was check into a capsule hotel or call one of his few friends. He started walking down the street, scrolling through his phone contacts.

 

There was Yammy, but he was dumber than a mule hauling a box of bricks. He was into lifting weights and “bulking up.” The whole fitness-minded lifestyle was Yammy's life. It made sense since Yammy was a personal trainer. Every time he saw Ulquiorra, he would try to talk the man into joining him for a couple of free sessions. He declined the offer frequently.

 

Loly was out of the question. She would take it as an invitation to try and seduce him. Or worse she would try to comfort him, get him drunk, or take advantage of him. He didn't need or want that right now. She was also annoying and very possessive.

 

Starrk would be dealing with his kid, Lilynette or working. Being a single dad was difficult, and he didn't need a couch surfing friend making it worse. Also, his ex-wife was crazy and irrational, which Ulquiorra had had enough of for one day.

 

Grimmjow was his last and only option.

 

Groaning in dismay, Ulquiorra used his thumb to pressed the man's name and waited as he put the phone to his ear. It rang once.

 

“What the hell do you want?”

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow's apartment was housed in an old warehouse which had a very industrial look to it. The door was made of steel, and the walls were brick. It was a solid place but in a rough area of town. He climbed five flights metal stairs to get to it but, Ulquiorra stood at his friend's door. Grimmjow had verbally abused him for several minutes before inviting him over to have a beer. He raised his hand and knocked.

 

“I'm coming!” boomed a gruff male voice.

 

Grimmjow was loud. It was one of the reasons why Ulquiorra considered him the last option in any situation. He would rather deal with Yammy and his gym rhetoric than Grimmjow. The door swung open revealing the heavily muscular torso of his friend, who wore a simple pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and his neck tattoo.

 

Ulquiorra sighed quietly before lifting his eyes to Grimmjow's face. The man was never going to change. Grimmjow still had a shock of bright blue hair that stood out whenever he went somewhere. Cold blue eyes stared down at him.

 

“Hello,” Ulquiorra stated.

 

“What the hell man? What's with the bags? ” Grimmjow sneered. “Did that bitch throw you out? Don't answer; you got thrown out. I don't fucking get you, man! You had proof she was fucking that stupid looking, sleazy Granz guy and you get thrown out.”

 

“It matters not,” he replied in his monotone voice. “Can I stay for a couple of days until I can find a place? I'm just going to sleep and shower here. I'll mostly be working and looking for my own place in the 18 hours I won't be sleeping.”

 

Grimmjow's hand went to the back of his neck and rubbed the skin there. “I don't know man. I'm gonna have to ask Nel. She kinda, I don't know, moved in?”

 

That last statement sounded like a question. Ulquiorra gave a nod, resigning himself that this day would be hell. Ulquiorra did not like Nel and Nel reciprocated these feelings. It was a mutual thing they both had agreed on. He respected her because Nel worked as a tattoo artist. She did excellent work, and she was pissed that Ulquiorra had done a piece on her boyfriend while they were in their early months of dating among other things.

 

The taller man moved, allowing Ulquiorra into the apartment. He then shut and locked the several locks on the door. Ulquiorra set his bags beside the door and shed his coat, laying it on the top of them. He did a quick scan of the apartment. He always did this, just in case he needed to retreat quickly due to a hostile environment.

 

“Nel!” Grimmjow shouted, making Ulquiorra internally flinch. He didn't understand why his so-called friend just went to talk to this woman in a different room, quietly. “Nel! Your best friend is here.”

 

“Fuck you,” came the female's reply.

 

Grimmjow gave a lewd grin. “C'mon out and say hi to our little friend.”

 

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly at the insult. He decided to make himself scarce while the couple talked. “I'm in need of your bathroom,” he said. “Excuse me.”

 

The tall man shrugged, “You know where it is, man. I got to say though, both of you are being bitches.”

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and index finger, Ulquiorra made his way to the only other doorway in the room which led to a windowed hallway. That held two other doors, one being a bedroom; the other a bathroom. He was surprised to see the bedroom door open and a tall woman with bright teal hair standing in it, staring at him.

 

Ulquiorra paid her no mind as he passed by. He opened the bathroom door and then shut it behind him. After relieving himself, he washed his hands at the sink, only to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

 

His black hair was messy. His eyebrows were almost straight lines. His wide open, viridian eyes were too much of a misplaced, unnatural color lined with thick black eyelashes. He could be considered on the short side of the male spectrum, standing only five feet and six inches tall. He had a lean build and some muscle. He was nothing like his other friends though.

 

He was pale as a ghost, and in some lighting, his skin had a gray undertone. He had been continuously asked as a child if he was sickly. He had never been ill a day in his life.

 

He'd been bullied in school. He avoided making contact with people because he didn't respond to social situations well. People expected emotions. He tried as hard as possible to suppress them. It was useless to expend energy because of chemical reactions.

 

He opened the bathroom door and heard voices coming from the other room.

 

* * *

 

Nelliel Tu, or Nel, stood in the main room of the shared apartment with her hands on her hips, glaring at her boyfriend. “He got kicked out of his girlfriend's apartment, and now he wants to stay _here_? What did he do to her?”

 

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the curvy woman. “Some months ago, I saw his ex with a dude, going into a nice hotel, not one of those capsules. The kind with actual beds and room service. This guy was old though. I figured out she's either an escort or a sugar baby. I told Ulquiorra about it over a beer.

 

You know how he is, Nel. He nodded and then said nothing else. He went on with his life as if I hadn't told him shit. Then I saw the bitch with that Granz guy.”

 

“The blond?”

 

“Nah, the freak with the pink hair, kinda looks like a girl from behind?”

 

“Ew.”

 

Ulquiorra walked into the room, behind Nel. Grimmjow could see him but Nel couldn't. He decided to chime in, “She was expecting a marriage proposal as yesterday marked two years of being together. I told her that I didn't see the need to take our relationship that far. She went on a tantrum about how I am an emotionless teaspoon. She kicked me out, saying she had found someone new. I revealed to her that I knew about it.”

 

The taller woman jumped about a foot into the air when she heard the man speak. She turned around with wide eyes which quickly narrowed. “You eavesdropping, little pr—”

 

“Hello, Nel. I was not eavesdropping, I just walked in and picked up on the conversation. It's better that the story comes from my own mouth. I told Grimmjow nothing when I called.”

 

She had to swallow her words. The man's manners were annoying. She pursed her lips in a thin line. “Is there a reason why your boss can't put you up in the floor above his shop?”

 

“I do not want to impose on him. The man gave me an apprenticeship and a job. I could not ask for a room at my workplace. It would be unprofessional.”

 

Nel snorted and turned back to Grimmjow, this time folding her arms under her breasts. Grimmjow was just standing there with his hands in the pockets of his sweats, eyeing them both with amusement.

 

“Well, Miss Nellie, your verdict.”

 

“If you like having sex, don't call me Nellie again,” the woman said before turning on her heel and retreating back to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra lay on Grimmjow's beat up black leather sofa in the dark, listening to the couple who were currently in the midst of orgasms or killing each other. He hadn't decided which one it was. The sounds echoed through the apartment. It made him slightly uncomfortable as he had never had that with anyone. He didn't really have any interest in sex and could probably count the times he had engaged in the activity with both hands.

 

He tried to recall the few times he had sex only to find that he could not. There was nothing memorable about the incidents. None of the past three girlfriends turned him on sexually. He had done it out of duty or because they expected it.

 

He sat up and gave a small groan. Pale hands came up and covered his eyes. His elbows dug into his thighs. He was thinking about things that did not matter. He needed to sleep so that he could work tomorrow and then try to find his own place.

 

All the women, he had dated had tried to change him. When he failed to live up to their expectations, they broke down. The said he was inhuman or robotic. He all told them the same thing. Why did they expect him to act differently than he did at the beginning of the relationship? He showed them that he cared through actions. Why did he need to say how he felt? Half the time he didn't feel anything.

 

He noticed the silence. Maybe Grimmjow and Nel had fucked themselves to sleep. Ulquiorra gave a heavy sigh and flopped back into the worn leather. He couldn't worry about petty things. It was all in the past, and nothing was going to change it.

 

Nothing.

 

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning to Nel sitting down a cup of coffee on the wood palette coffee table with a heavy thunk. The table was sturdy; it could take the abuse. After all, it was something Grimmjow built. The entire apartment was filled with the furniture the guy built. He made decent money off of it. Between that and being a drummer for a band that did paid gigs, the guy paid his bills.

 

Ulquiorra looked up at her bleary-eyed. He hadn't slept very good. He was used to his ex-girlfriend's bed, not an uncomfortable couch. “Morning,” he said to her.

 

“Yeah, get up. We need to talk,” she replied. “Here's some coffee.”

 

The dark haired man looked at the cup, raised an eyebrow then his eyes darted to the woman. He sat up and put his feet on the floor. The woman plopped down beside him. “Did you poison it?”

 

“Drink it and find out. Hurry up; I've got to get to my own shop.”

 

Frowning, Ulquiorra picked up the cup and took a long drink. It was good coffee. Maybe he shouldn't have been too quick to judge Nel. Perhaps, she wanted to make peace. He glanced at the woman and saw that she had a sour look her face.

 

Nope, she was still bitter.

 

“Why do we need to exchange words?”

 

Nel shook her head, and the tangled teal locks moved. “There's a girl I know—”

 

“I don't think that would be a wise decision for me to meet one of your friends,” he mumbled.

 

“Are you done? Shut up. There's a girl I know; she comes by the shop almost every day. She's a high school student, but she mentioned that her neighbors were moving. I could give you her number, and you can ask her about it or maybe contact—”

 

“Why are you associating with a high school student?” Ulquiorra asked, before taking another sip of coffee.

 

“Think about what kind of tattoos I do. They're colorful and kawaii. Can you make it seem like a tattoo has actual glitter on it, but it's just ink? What about watercolor tattoos? I didn't think so, Mr. Gray-and-Blood Wash.”

 

“You forgot portraits.”

 

“Do you want the damn number?”

 

“Couldn't you just ask her for the information and pass it along to me?” Nel's snort was his answer. “Fine, text me the number. I'll call her later.”

 

She nodded and then stood. A smile graced her lips, and Ulquiorra braced himself for whatever what she was going to say. Nel started walking toward the hallway. “I never pegged you for a pervert, but you seemed awfully frustrated last night after hearing Grimm and me fucking.”

 

Ulquiorra said nothing. He was not going to betray himself. He wasn't frustrated with the couple having sex. He was frustrated because of other people's stupidity. He sat there with a stone face, sipping his coffee. Moments later, his phone chimed, the screen showing a text from Grimmjow with an unknown number.

 

With a sigh, he finished his coffee and stood. He put the cup in the sink and then walked over to his bags, fishing out a set of new clothes and his own toiletries. He showered and dressed quickly. Ulquiorra had to go to work today. He couldn't let something as trivial as being homeless, get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUNDTRACK TIME!!!!  
> { Story of the Year - Until The Day I Die  
> { White Stripes - Seven Nation Army  
> { Rootkit - Against the Sun  
> { Placebo - Slackerbitch
> 
> I'm willing to accept beta readers :D


	2. Never Had This Taste In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra makes some phone calls and meets people. Trouble begins. Whores are ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. 
> 
> I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. The soundtrack to this chapter is in the endnotes. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains a vague description of sex between two people. Also, I didn't follow the characters affiliations or anything like that. They kinda went into a bucket and I pulled out whomever I thought was more suited for the roles I wanted.

He stood outside of the tattoo shop and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He had a long day at work, and he just wanted to get this over with so he tapped the number left in the text message. He put the phone to his ear and prayed that whoever owned this line would not be anything like Nel.

 

 “H-hello?”

 

Ulquiorra paused for a moment confused. Nel had said that this was the high school kid's number right? This voice sounded like it belonged to a middle school child. “Hello,” he replied.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Nel Tu, do you know her?”

 

“Oh! Nelliel! Yes, I am here at her shop. You must be Ulquiorra! She told me to expect your call!” the girl practically sang out.

 

“Yes, if you don't mi—”

 

The voice on the phone paid him no attention; she just kept chirping away. “Nel told me of your circumstances. I've contacted the company which owns the building I live in and inquired about the apartment that is beside mine. It's empty. I told them that you were likely to be interested in it. I'll give you the information so that you can call them!”

 

“Oh,” he stated. This was odd. What had Nel said to this person? Ulquiorra considered himself to be a private person. He didn't appreciate what the teal haired woman did. “Thank you—”

 

“Orihime. Orihime Inoue. You're welcome. It was nice talking to you!”

 

The line went dead and the man looked at his phone, eyebrows furrowing for a few moments. He was slightly confused at what happened. A text popped up which held the name of a realtor company and a phone number. Once again he tapped the number and began another phone call.

 

His boss, Shinji came out of the shop and waved at him before Ulquiorra took off walking. It was going to be an even longer day.

  
* * *

 

The apartment was small. Grimmjow's open living room-kitchen hybrid was bigger than this place. Though, Ulquiorra didn't have a lot of belongings, just what was in his bags. He would eventually buy his own furniture.

 

The walls were a light taupe, and the carpet was gray. It wasn't aesthetically pleasing, but if he took it, Ulquiorra wouldn't have to hear Grimmjow and Nel's nightly activities. He wouldn't have to worry about being a burden to others.

 

He turned and nodded at the woman who was standing behind him. “This will do,” he said.

 

The woman smiled and bowed before showing him out of the apartment. Apparently, he had some paperwork to do.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra walked into Grimmjow's apartment, and his eyes widen in surprise. Nel was currently on top of Grimmjow and bouncing in his lap, completely naked. Grimmjow was naked too, but Ulquiorra had seen the man sans clothing before, that was normal when you knew someone for as long as they had. It wasn't such a shock. Nel on the other hand, he didn't like looking in her direction even when she was clothed. Seeing her body kind of stunned him. He just shut the door and sank to the floor, content to just wait for them to be finished.

 

It took five minutes for the door to come swinging open and Grimmjow's head to come popping out into the hallway. “You're an asshole,” he stated.

 

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow after he stood up. “I'm the asshole?” he asked, his voice betrayed him slightly.

 

“Yeah. Get your ass in here,” the blue-haired man snapped and grabbed Ulquiorra's coat. The door slammed shut after the dark haired man was dragged into the apartment. “Nel and I thought you might need some fun, so we did a show. You walked out on it.”

 

Ulquiorra glanced at Nel sitting on the couch, covered with the blanket he had used last night and blushing. She didn't look at either male because her hair covered her face. The silence in the room was deafening.

 

It was Ulquiorra that broke it, “I came to grab my things. I found a place today and will be moving in immediately. Thank you for your generosity.”

 

“C'mon man, you don't have to be so formal,” Grimmjow said, clapping Ulquiorra on the back. “Have a beer, let's celebrate. Tell us about your place. Wait a day to get everything settled. I promise we won't try to solicit you anymore.”

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the cab parked in front of the building where he now lived and Ulquiorra looked up at the place. It was just after work. He had brought his bags to the shop then called for a cab to take him across town after he was done. He would have to buy a bike because there was no way he was going to walk that distance and arrive at work on time.

 

Getting out of the vehicle, he paid the driver and removed his bags from the trunk. He had his keys in his hand but dropped them once he got to the stairs that would lead him to the apartment. He squatted down to retrieve them when he heard someone behind him.

 

“Hello, can I help you?”

 

It was the same voice on the phone several days ago. He tried not to sigh. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to go into his new place and be alone. Ulquiorra straightened his legs and turned his body slightly. His eyes slid to the form that was in his view.

 

Red hair, school uniform. The girl he had talked to on the phone. He now turned his body around fully and masked his surprise. It wasn't a girl. She was definitely a young woman. She was smiling, and her gray eyes looked genuinely happy to see him. She was well endowed. She had curves. She looked to be a few years younger than him though. Too innocent, his thoughts said. He had to agree with that statement.

 

“Um, who are you?” she asked. “I'm not trying to be rude, but you're not the type of person I see around here often.”

 

“I'm your neighbor,” he replied after he was done studying her. “You still won't be seeing me often. Good day.”

 

“Oh! Are you Ulquiorra? Nel told me you were handsome—”

 

Ulquiorra was already at the top of the stairs when she realized who he was. He walked across the walkway and put his key into his apartment door. A soft slam cut off her words. He didn't want to hear whatever Nel said about him. She had probably spewed lies.

 

She should have gotten over what happened four years ago already! It made Ulquiorra mad just thinking about it.

 

 * * *

 

Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra had been friends in elementary school, junior high and high school, along with a few other people that had already graduated. Grimmjow was supposed to graduate the year before but had been in so many fights and missed many days of school that his grades took a dive. He'd been held back. Their circle was small and tight-knit. Ulquiorra was the same as always. Quiet. Stoic; an unchanging straight face that would neither crack a smile or crude joke. His manners were always formal.

 

He was an artist. He had an analytical way of drawing portraits of people. Ulquiorra only drew what he could see and often times, all he saw were people. He took entrance exams at several specialized universities. He figured he could cater to the tourist by drawing portraits and selling his other drawings to make money after graduation. Just until he started furthering his higher education.

 

Grimmjow said he wanted to build things and that his old man was going to help him out with building furniture. He said he wanted to be a rock star and could have probably done so if he had picked a better band to drum for. Then Grimmjow's father died and the guy buried himself into learning how to use tools and building things with his hands.

 

Nel's dad ran a tattoo shop. Her mom was a seamstress. Nel couldn't sew anything that was worth holding together and often stabbed herself with the needle instead of a sewing project. She wasn't going to waste time with a university (her grades weren't that great either), her father took her on as an apprentice when she was 16 years old.

 

Graduation came and went, Ulquiorra worried every day that he wouldn't get accepted into a university. He sold some of his drawings. He had amused tourist with his interpretations of them. He hadn't been accepted into a university because the first day flew by him. He was very disappointed with himself. He didn't want to go into business or become a cop. His world revolved around art.

 

One day, he was standing across the street from Shinji's shop, trying to sell his drawings when the man himself came over and examined each picture.

 

“You did these?” The blond asked with a bland look on his face.

 

Ulquiorra nodded. “I am an artist.”

 

“Your lines are clean, hands steady. You capture people's emotions. I bet you're a calm person,” the man remarked then held out his hand. “I'm Shinji Hirako, tattoo artist. You're good.”

 

 The dark-haired man returned the handshake. “Ulquiorra Cifer, street artist, I guess.”

 

 “Want to hear a business proposition, Ulquiorra?”

 

 Later that day, when he met up with Grimmjow and Nel for bowls of noodles, he told them his good news for today. “I'm going to be an apprentice for a tattoo shop.”

 

 Grimmjow slapped him on the back, while Nel just stared at him. “Pick your jaw off the floor, woman,” the tall male had said. “Our boy has done well.”

 

 “If you wanted to become a tattoo artist, why didn't you say so? Who are you apprenticing for? Are they a legit business? You're not working from someone's shed, or house are you?” She fired question after question to him.

 

“I do not know if I want to do this. Thus I am becoming an apprentice,” Ulquiorra replied. “It's a legitimate business. I was trying to sell my drawings across the street from it today. I saw the building with my own eyes.”

 

 “Who owns it?”

 

 “Shinji Hirako.”

 

 Nel's eyes grew wide.“You're going to do Yakuza tattoos? You're going to work for a criminal?”

 

 Ulquiorra gave her a brief look of confusion. “Shinji isn't a criminal.”

 

 “That man is shady, shady enough that I know his clientele is comprised of gangsters. I bet the second floor of that shop is dedicated to shady business practices and back alley deals! If you want to tattoo, then let me talk to my dad,” Nel said. “We have a chair open.”

 

“No, thank you,” Ulquiorra replied. “I don't need your charity. This man is offering me a free apprenticeship. I would be stupid to pass up an opportunity.”

 

 “Charity? You're only doing this because you have no other options! You didn't get into a University. If you become his apprentice and work under him Ulquiorra, I have nothing more to say to you.” With that, Nel stood up, threw down several bills to pay for her meal and left the noodle shop.

 

He remembered thinking, ‘You never had much to say to me, Nel.’

 

* * *

 

He toed off his shoes and set his bags on the floor of his home. Home. He had never lived in a place by himself, but Grimmjow said it was a thing you get used to. Ulquiorra was used to being alone. The silence of himself was something he held sacred above anything else. He had been raised by nannies because his parents were too busy building an engineering company. Sure, they had money, but the nannies didn't love him, so he learned to mask all emotions.

 

 Life was easy to move through if you wore a mask. It was easy to float by if you followed the rules. It was just easier to be alone than to get tangled up with other people's feelings. Feelings equaled drama which led to irrationality and the loss of common sense.

 

 That young woman though. He felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach, and it felt uneasy for him to digest. He had to retreat. The only viable solution to the situation was to rudely make a mad dash for his new home.

 

 Now that he was inside, he looked around the sparse interior. It was empty. Fortunately for him, his next day off was tomorrow and would be dedicated to finding things to fill the place to make it habitable. He took his phone out of his pocket and started making notes of what he would need.

 

 When he was done with that, Ulquiorra thought about that woman some more. She was young but on the verge of adulthood. She had the body of a woman, a well developed one. Why had Nel suggested her? His mind was calm, but soon as he set his green eyes on her, it went haywire.

 

Neither Nel nor Grimmjow was wrong when they implied he was a voyeur. He liked to people watch. It's been said everyone is a voyeur in one way or another. It's natural because sight plays an important role in daily life. Sometimes there is a need to just watch. People play memories over in their heads all the time.

 

People were fascinated by the idea of watching an erotic act without being seen. The action didn’t even need to be vulgar or obscene. The way a woman’s knees touched when she crossed her legs or the way the pink of her tongue contrasted with the redness of her lips were enough to draw the avid attention of an interested observer.

 

This Orihime Inoue lit a spark of interest in him. It bothered him. It bothered him, very much. He was becoming hot at this point, just by remembering what he saw of the woman. Ulquiorra thumped his head against the door several times and bit his lip. He wasn't going to give into this emotion that he didn't understand.

 

 How could someone he just met have this effect on him? He wanted to ignore the fact that he was getting hard from just thinking of her. He tried to ignore this gnawing hunger inside of him that he wanted to feel something for her.

 

 Ulquiorra stripped off his coat, followed by his shirt, socks, jeans and his boxer briefs. He ran to the bathroom turning the shower on to cold. He stepped into the tub and hissed as that icy water hit his skin. The water did nothing to dampen his sense of desire.

 

* * *

 

He lay on a blanket after he showered, looking up at the ceiling while naked. There was a skylight that he just noticed. With this random fact, Ulquiorra calmed down considerably and was able to breathe without feeling something was stealing the wind from his lungs. He was still hard, however. He was tempted to relieve himself, but he didn't give in to the urge.

 

 He brought his hand up to his forehead and traced the lines of his face with the tip of his index finger. He swept over his straight nose and his philtral columns. Ulquiorra shivered as his fingers slid against his sensitive lips, feeling his slightly calloused skin against the soft surface. It only amped his desire more.

 

 That hand ghosted over his chin and down his throat. He traced the tattoo at the base of his throat. It was done with a technique known as Japanese Tebori. Shinji did it for him but only because Ulquiorra had asked. It had been an experience of pleasurable pain.

 

 His hand traveled down his chest and his muscled stomach, feeling the indents. The sensation of pleasure shot through him. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth and tightened his free hand that lay on the blanket into a fist. It wasn't working. With a frustrated shout, he stood and grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans and quickly thumbed through the contacts there.

 

“I would like to request your services.”

 

* * *

 

To say Orihime was confused would have been a vast understatement. She answered her door and saw a woman with orangey-red hair (that was apparently dyed) standing there in a short black dress, too much makeup, and high heels.

 

 “Um, may I help you?” she asked timidly and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

 

 “Cifer residence? I'm here from Kyoraku Escort Services?”

 

 “I'm sorry. You have the wrong door. He lives in the next apartment; the other door.” Orihime replied, feeling something stab at her heart.

 

The woman didn't even bother to apologize as she strutted off to the next door. Orihime didn't understand; Nel said that he was single. He had just left an unsatisfactory relationship. Now he had a woman over? It matched nothing of what her friend had told her about him.

 

 When the door opened, she didn't miss the look he gave her. It took her breath away; she felt as if someone punched her in the chest. She didn't miss his bare chest or the tattoos that marked his pale skin, which gave her a different feeling in a different place.

 

 She went back to her own apartment and had sat back down to her cup of tea when she heard the cries and moans coming from the other side of the wall. Those were cries of— Orihime's cheeks burn when she realized what was going on next door. She couldn't stay here and listen to this. She checked the time; Nel's shop would still be open. She had plenty of time.

 

* * *

 

He answered the door in just jeans and looked at the woman before him. It wasn't exact, but she would do. As he let her enter his home, he saw Orihime standing outside, peering at him. She had her hands clasped against where her heart would be.

 

He closed his eyes briefly, then looked back at her. His green eyes were filled a primal desire. They flashed with a hunger that had never seen the light of day. Perhaps she would avoid him from now on. He turned from the young woman and shut the door.

 

He shouldn't feel guilty about the girl's hurt expression.

 

 _Dammit, Nel! What did you say to her?_ He thought as looked at the whore in his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Time! I usually listen to the same songs over and over until I finish a chapter just to dial in the feel of the chapter.
> 
> { Gorillaz - Stylo  
> { Kelis - Millionaire  
> { No Doubt - New  
> { N*Sync - Digital Get Down


	3. Friendship with Rainbows and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime becomes friends with an unlikely person. Ulquiorra has a productive day and then gets yelled at. He gets mocked by Grimmjow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. The soundtrack to this chapter is in the endnotes. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

Orihime was locking her door so that she could leave for school. She heard another door open and closed; her cheeks burned again. She didn't look at whomever just exited the building. She kept herself busy by checking and rechecking the door lock. She felt the person pass her, so Orihime turned to look at them.

 

She had expected Ulquiorra to be the one that exited the apartment. She was surprised to find the fake redhead. Had the woman stayed the night? Orihime bit her lip and shook her head. She was being silly. She threw her shoulders back and walked down the stairs.

 

Though, her thoughts turned to last night. By the time she arrived at Nel's shop, she was visibly upset. She had burst through the door, surprising the woman who sat at the front counter. Rangiku shot up from her chair and came around to Orihime.

 

“What is wrong Orihime?” the busty blonde asked her voice heavy with worry. “Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?”

 

Tears streamed down the young woman's face, and she could barely talk because of how much she was sobbing. “Is—Is—Is Nel-ll-ll here?” she managed to ask.

 

Rangiku frowned, “She's with a customer, Doll. I can go back and see how much longer she'll be if you'd like. Go take a seat. I'll be right back.”

 

Orihime did as Rangiku said and sat down in on the comfortable fluffy chairs that were situated around the front of the shop. It was by accident that Orihime had come to befriend the people that worked in this business. She didn't have any tattoos and went inside the door because she thought it was a candy shop. After all, it was named Candy Ink Tattoo.

 

It was a candy shop for the eyes and anyone who liked colors and kawaii things. Orihime's eyes got big as she looked around the inside of the place. The walls were painted bubblegum pink. It had rainbow tiled floors. A multitude of colorful pictures adorned the walls. They had fluffy chairs with sequined throw pillows.

 

“Wow,” Orihime breathed.

 

“Welcome to Candy Ink Tattoos. Can I help you with something?”

 

Orihime turned around to see a cotton candy goddess emerge from behind a black curtain. She turned slightly red, embarrassed, “I'm sorry. I thought this was a candy store, so I came in. I'm sorry, I'll leave.”

 

The teal haired woman smiled, “It's alright. You can stay. I'm Nel Tu, owner of Candy Ink.”

 

“Orihime Inoue. It's nice to meet you!” she replied with a soft giggle.

 

The young girl had been coming to Nel's shop almost every day for the past two years. Nel often offered her the chance to get a tattoo, but Orihime declined. One day Nel pulled Orihime behind the black curtain and into her office. “We're friends Orihime, right?”

 

The girl nodded slowly. “I consider you one of my closest friends. You and Rangiku, Renji, Rukia and even Pesche. I'd even be friends with Grimmjow.”

 

Nel threw her head back and laughed. She had a big grin on her face once she was done. “Orihime, I'd like to offer you a job here.”

 

“I know nothing about tattooing! I'm sure I could learn.”

 

“Haha, no. Rukia's brother wants her to come back home and attend to some matters dealing with their family or estate. It's some feudal bullshit; I don't understand. All I know is my apprentice is leaving.” Nel said, with the smile still on her face. “It's only part-time. Between two and four hours a day but only on days you don't have anything going on. So, it would get you some pocket money, and you wouldn't have to rely so much on your aunt to send you money.”

 

“What would I do?”

 

“What does Rukia do? She sits at the front counter. She cleans. She retrieves supplies for us. She does inventory. Occasionally, you'll be a gofer,” Nel explained.

 

Of course, Orihime took the chance and agreed to the employment. Her friends had disapproved of the job, but it did help her out. She saved most of the money she made from being an apprentice, just in case she needed it someday.

 

Nel had told her that if she ever needed anything, she was welcome to come to the shop anytime. That's why Orihime was there.

 

A noise broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to see an angry Nel fly through the curtained doorway. “What's wrong? Orihime what happened?”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes again, and she told Nel what happened.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra woke up before that escort did. He paid for her services the entire night. The woman complained about the lack of a bed or even a futon. He remembered her snotty tone. He just told her to undress and lay on the blanket that was on the floor. She was still complaining as he rummaged through one of his bags and found six condoms he had bought a while ago. She started bitching again. He was almost tempted to call the agency back and ask them to send a replacement.

 

This one was defective.

 

He used all six of those condoms throughout the night. He meant to tell the woman to leave after the last one was used but he could see she was exhausted and already asleep. He cursed to himself. It was just his luck this would happen. He sighed, still feeling frustrated but at least he felt like he was in control of himself.

 

He had practically barked at the woman to get up and make herself decent. It was time for her to leave. She complained again, and he had to almost push her out of his apartment. He saw Orihime who looked like she was procrastinating about leaving for school, so he quickly shut the door. He did not need to have another episode. He was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't; he had too much to do today.

 

He took another shower. He got dressed in fresh clothes then picked up his dirty laundry. He eyed at the blanket on the floor and decided to put that into his laundry bag. He made sure that he had everything he would need for today and headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

He had bought himself a set of dishes and utensils, a pan, a pot, a tea kettle and other stuff he would need for the kitchen. He arranged to have the things delivered once he got home. The next store he bought some towels, linens, and household cleaning products. The third stop was at a furniture store. This would take the longest. Ulquiorra was very efficient in the way that he shopped. He knew what he was looking for because he had a list and he always followed the list.

 

The man in the store was cordial, and Ulquiorra explained what he needed. His list for the store included a low table, a thick futon, a tall bookshelf, a console table, a lamp, drafting table, stool, and a small tansu. He paid for his purchases and arranged for delivery.

 

Sometimes, he was glad that his parents gave him a monthly stipend. It went directly to his savings account, and he'd been frugal over the years. They had been afraid he wouldn't make money as a tattoo artist. He made good money, Shinji had a long list of clientele that kept it flowing into his pocket.

 

Either way, a chunk of his savings was going to these purchases. He didn't foresee himself moving in with or meeting anyone in the near future. He was going to be alone for a long time. Ulquiorra was on his way to an electronics store when his phone chimed. A text from Grimmjow popped up on the screen.

 

 _Drinks tonight?_ It read. Grimmjow must be playing a gig tonight. He didn't feel like going, but it would keep him away from home. So, he replied with a confirmation and asked where to meet. He didn't receive a reply.

 

After purchasing a small television for his apartment, he searched for a bike shop. Once he found the one his map was directing him to, he picked a simple black bike with a small basket on the back. He stuffed the two bags he had in the basket and took off on the bike. He was a bit shaky at first, but he quickly got the hang of it.

 

He'd ridden a bike before, but it had been a while since he had done so. He looked at his phone while waiting at an intersection and decided he would go food shopping after work tomorrow. It was almost time for the deliveries to arrive at his house.

 

Following the directions his phone was giving him, Ulquiorra arrived at the apartment with a few minutes to spare. He picked his bike up and hauled it upstairs where he stashed it inside his apartment and saw the first delivery truck pull up. This one held his furniture.

 

He helped the men who did the deliveries, by carrying the stuff that he could and with the bigger items. When the other delivery guy arrived, he did the same thing by meeting the guy at the bottom of the steps and taking the two boxes inside himself. All the men thanked him profusely before driving away. Ulquiorra finally went inside and looked around his apartment, allowing a small smile to cut into his ordinarily emotionless face. It looked like a place to live.

 

His phone beeped. Grimmjow probably replied. He looked at the phone and instantly the good mood he had been in evaporated. Grimmjow was telling him to meet at Nel's shop followed by a time. He had a good two hours until seven thirty.

 

It would be a waste just to sit around doing nothing. Ulquiorra headed towards his bags and boxes so that he could unpack.

 

* * *

 

Neon lights burned announcing the location in front of him was Candy Ink Tattoo. Ulquiorra stood outside. He had texted Grimmjow earlier, telling the man he would be waiting outside for him. Not one reply. He'd been here for a good thirty minutes before he decided to finally go inside the damn place. He expected to be assaulted by garish colors and themes and so many cute things; it would make him puke. It was Nel's style. She catered to the tourist and young people.

 

What he did not expect was the girl with red hair to be seated at the counter. She was staring at a magazine and not paying attention to him. This was great. He quickly turned to leave, when he heard her call out, “Hello! Welcome to Candy Ink Tattoo! Can I help you?”

 

He didn't turn around. His voice was gruff when he spoke. “No. Is there anyone else here whom I can speak to?”

 

“Uh, sure. One moment sir.”

 

He heard the rustling of fabric and sighed. He waited for only a second before he slipped back out the front door. He sat down on the bench that sat in front of the shop. The sky was quickly becoming darker. Maybe he should just go home; he'd feel more comfortable there. He stood up and started walking. It was only a seconds later that Nel bolted out of the building with Grimmjow right behind her.

 

“Wait a minute, Nel!” Grimmjow shouted. “You said talk!”

 

“I am going to talk, with fists.”

 

Ulquiorra stopped and turned around only to see the tall woman running right for him. His eyes became wide with surprise as Grimmjow caught his girlfriend around the waist, swinging her around before she could land a punch on the dark-haired man.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the couple. “You are displeased with me,” Ulquiorra stated. “What could I have done to you?”

 

Grimmjow was having trouble restraining Nel, who was acting like a feral cat that had been cornered by a more significant predator. He looked down at his girlfriend. “It's not his fault. You talked him up to her. She—”

 

“Could someone please inform me what is not my fault?”

 

“Shut up, asshole. I'm trying to keep you from being murdered,” Grimmjow said, turning toward his friend.

 

“You are a dick,” Nel said, seething. “Let me go, Grimm. I'm going back to work.”

 

The blue haired man sighed and did as she demanded. True to her word, she walked back to the entrance door. She paused before reentering, “One of these days, Ulquiorra, you're going to need someone, and no one will be around because you've pushed away everyone who has attempted to care about you.”

 

After she disappeared, Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra with a strained smile on his face. “Let's go get that drink.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you have a good night in your apartment? I mean a good first night?” Grimmjow asked when they were seated at the counter of the bar he was performing at later.

 

Ulquiorra gave a slight nod but said nothing. He was suspicious that his friend would ask that. “It was quiet.”

 

Grimmjow gave a snort and then laughed. “Quiet, eh?”

 

“What are you implying?” he asked, mouth forming a tight line.

 

The blue haired man shook his head still laughing. He raised an arm to get the attention of the bartender. “I've heard a very different version of events. Two beers please,” he said to the guy pulling drinks.

 

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, and he turned to Grimmjow. His voice was slightly indignant. “You heard a different version of events? You _heard_? What does that even mean? I left work. I took a shower, and I went to bed.”

 

He knew that he was telling a lie, but Grimmjow had no right to know what he did in his free time. “Who told you this?”

 

“Orihime. She came into the shop last night when Nel was working on my back. The girl was crying her eyes out over you,” Grimmjow paused as their beers were set in front of them. “Nelliel brought her into the room I was in, and she got really embarrassed that I had my shirt off. She said I had more muscles than you did. I wanted Nel to keep working, but she said she was done.”

 

“Why would _that girl_ shed tears over me? I've never had a proper conversation with her! How would she know—” Ulquiorra stopped himself before he gave too much away.

 

“I didn't know you used escort services. Nel was under the impression you were a celibate or a virgin. I said you jerked off a lot,” Grimmjow gave him a lewd, knowing smirk that Ulquiorra wanted to wipe off his face.

 

He had to remain calm. He couldn't show emotion because Grimmjow would swoop in for the kill if he did. “It's none of your business.”

 

Grimmjow shrugged. “Look, here is what went down. Nel and I've been dating for a while. It'll be three years in like months. Anyway, awhile ago, when Nel moved in, and you were aware that your ex is a slut, Orihime was helping her pack, and she found photos of us from high school. She kept asking about you. We tried to divert her attention to a nice boy she went to school with, but she kept coming back to you.

 

Nelliel told her everything there was to know about you. This girl was falling in love with a person that she only knew from Nel's point of view.”

 

“Nel fucking hates me. Why would she tell anyone anything good about me?”

 

“No, Nel does not hate you. She hates who you are affiliated with,” Grimmjow corrected him before taking a swig of beer. “Nel told you about the apartment because of this. I think she was trying to play matchmaker. It backfired spectacularly. I told her not to meddle in your life, but she was adamant that you two would fall in love. She wanted to find someone for you, that wouldn't expect anything from you.

 

Or she was trying to get Orihime to see you for the dick you are. So you want to hear my version or do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

Ulquiorra's head sank to the top of the bar, and he sighed. “Let's go to a table; I'm not going to talk about this at the bar.”

 

Grimmjow laid down a bill for the two beers, and both men found a table fairly secluded in the corner of the establishment. Ulquiorra set the beer down on the table, flopped into the chair and bit his lip.

 

“Well, you want to hear what happened?” Grimmjow asked as he joined the other man. “Orihime said you were rude to her by running away to your apartment. She said you had an escort with red hair come to your apartment and not leave until the next morning.”

 

Ulquiorra could feel his face become hot, but he didn't say anything. He just took a drink from the bottle of beer.

 

“She said, you were half-naked, and you gave her a look like you either hated her or wanted to eat her on the spot.”

 

He remembered that look. He looked at her that way as a warning for her to stay away from him. “She said she went back inside, sat down to finish her cup of tea, heard moans and other sounds of carnal activities taking place next door. The walls of your apartment are thin. How many times did you fuck?”

 

A groan came from the quiet man. “Jesus. What is wrong with females? Why do they have this irrational fascination—”

 

“You are avoiding the question, my friend.”

 

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. “Okay, the only reason she talked to me yesterday is that I dropped my keys. Had I not done that, she would have never seen me; I would not have gotten an escort, and none of this would have happened.

 

When I talked to her on the phone I was expecting someone—someone—someone—”

 

“With fewer curves and smaller tits?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah, she surprised me too.”

 

“I don't know what happened. I got this feeling in my stomach. You know me, Grimmjow. You know how I am.” The blue head nodded, and Ulquiorra continued. “You know that I don't have an emotional range of most people. I've never really cared about any woman I've dated.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“If you ever breathe a word I am about to say to _ANYONE_ , I will murder you. Do you understand? I've never wanted anyone in my life as I wanted her,” Ulquiorra said with a straight face to his best friend. “All I did was look at her. I'm totally content going through this world without showing a shred of emotion to anyone. I didn't know what to do besides run. I had a mental breakdown. I just wanted to push her up against the building and—”

 

“Passion,” Grimmjow said.

 

“What?”

 

“You're experiencing passion for another person. It's different when you experience passion for something you love doing. You have a passion for art, but when you have passion for a person, it changes you,” the tall man explained. He looked thoroughly amused at the predicament Ulquiorra was in. “Why the red-headed escort?”

 

“That girl—”

 

“Her name is Orihime.”

 

“Fine. Orihime is innocent. She happy and her skin is just her hair—And her lips—Her figure...” Ulquiorra trailed off after realizing he was rambling. Grimmjow was staring at him, still amused but surprised. The dark-haired man's mask went back into place and his voice monotone again. “She's too young, and I barely know her.”

 

Grimmjow sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his massive chest. “You got the redhead because you wanted to fuck Orihime.”

 

Ulquiorra's face got hot, and his head dropped to the surface of the table. He couldn't face this ridicule. After a moment of consideration, he stood up and said, “I'm going to go home.”

 

The tall man's hand shot out and caught his wrist. “Sit down,” he demanded. “We're not done talking.”

 

“I'm done. You're mocking me,” Ulquiorra replied.

 

“I'm not mocking you, man. I felt the same way before Nel, and I got together. I fucked her friends. I'd fuck women that looked like her until I realized it was her I wanted. I was angry before she became a more permanent addition to my life,” Grimmjow said. He tugged Ulquiorra back into his seat. “I'm just surprised is all. So, how many times did you fuck her?”

 

“Six,” Ulquiorra mumbled.

 

“What? I didn't hear you; you're going to have to speak up.”

 

“Six, asshole.”

 

“That is impressive,” Grimmjow chuckled, he swallowed the last of his beer. “Orihime's seventeen, almost eighteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music  
> { Abra Moore - Trip on Love  
> { Alessia Cara - Here (Live)  
> { The Verve - The Drugs Don't Work  
> { Marilyn Manson - Diary Of A Dope Fiend


	4. The Dream, The Tension and A Car Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime has a dream. Ulquiorra's boss yells at him. There is a confrontation between them and a lot of tension as they take a car ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. The soundtrack to this chapter is in the endnotes. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual activities!

Grimmjow asked him if he was going to stay around for the show, but Ulquiorra declined. He felt rather drained and just wanted to seek the solace of his apartment. He nodded to Grimmjow before leaving the bar. He pulled out his phone and quickly found a map to follow so that he could get home. He was still new to the neighborhood. It would take him a couple of weeks to find his way around without the directions.

  
  
He frowned as he studied the map. It took him right past Nel's shop. Maybe Nel had gone home to get ready for Grimmjow's show, or she was still working and wouldn't attack Ulquiorra. He shook his head and started walking, putting his phone in the pocket of his hoodie that he wore. As he drew closer to the shop, he could see the neon light still lit. His steps carried him even closer, and the light suddenly went out. It looked like it was closing time. 

 

Ulquiorra took his phone out and glanced at it. It was close to nine o'clock. Time sure flew by when you bared your soul to other people. He didn't notice anyone come out of the shop. He was surprised when he was done fiddling with his phone, to find someone staring at him in front of the business.

 

Orihime stood there watching him. He stopped in his tracks and gazed at her. Her expression was slightly wistful. He opened his mouth once, twice but nothing came out. He wanted to apologize for letting her down and that this was the real version of him, not Nel's imagined one. Instead, Ulquiorra turned and started walking down the street he was passing by.

 

He had enough of people today. Maybe in the possible future, he would talk to the young woman.

 

* * *

 

When he finally arrived at the apartment building, he could tell his neighbor was already home. He had gotten lost several times and had to backtrack. He finally gave up and listened to the commands the GPS gave him to follow. He could see her. The red-headed woman stood by the window that faced the street, looking up at the sky. She looked so different from the first time he saw her face.

 

The bubbly smile was gone, replaced with an expression Ulquiorra could only describe as dejected. Once again guilt washed over him. He felt like he had no right to stare at the woman, so he started walking to his door.

 

There was something fundamentally wrong with him as a human. Humans had feelings. They could express what was in their hearts. He knew that the emotions that people felt were just different balances of certain chemicals that the brain produced. Emotions were things that were taught. His parents were too busy building a future to show him what a family was or how to love a person properly.

 

He passed by Orihime's door, pausing only a moment before moving on. He wasn't ready. He unlocked his own door and went inside. Off came his shoes and the hoodie; his phone went on the charger, and he shed the rest of his clothes. He was going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Orihime saw him standing in the street. He was standing right under a street lamp. He looked so sad, and it made her even more depressed. Nel had told her that he was a great guy, he was just hard headed and stubborn. Nel's memories were nothing compared to the real thing. The real Ulquiorra Cifer was a jerk.

 

She was getting nothing done by worrying. She also had to go to school tomorrow, and it was getting late. Walking over to where the controls for the light were, she turned out the light and her feet padded lightly over to her futon. Laying down, the girl closed her eyes. She was tired, so she fell asleep quickly. She didn't expect to have such a vivid dream.

 

* * *

 

She was in her apartment but someone else was in the room with her. She couldn't focus on them. Was there something wrong with her? She looked down at her small table to see a dish of vanilla ice cream with a spoon in it. There was whipped cream and hot fudge drizzled on top of the cold treat.

 

Hands fell to her shoulders, slowly drifting up to tangle in her long copper locks. Orihime bit her lip before giving a small moan of pleasure. The hair was brushed away from her neck, exposing the skin. She could feel lips brush against the surface. The action caused goosebumps to cover her arms. Her eyes closed as she felt something wet brush the sensitive area, just below her ears.

A whimper escaped her throat. The hands and lips left; Orihime whimpered again. She didn't want the sensation to stop. She wanted more. The hands returned, but this time she felt something heavy lay across her eyes. Someone was blindfolding her.

 

She brought her hand up to her face but was shocked when her hand brushed against her bare breast. She scrambled to take the eye covering off, but a voice whispered in her ear. She was to remain calm. Orihime could feel herself blush and she used her hands to cover her body. The hands grabbed her wrist and brought them back down where they were at her sides.

 

“Behave.” That voice. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place it.

 

She heard the clink of a spoon against the ceramic bowl. Then she felt cold hit the top of her shoulder followed by warm lips enclosing the skin there. This action was repeated several times, each time she shivered with the anticipation of what the man was going to do next.

 

The voice asked her lay on her back. She did as requested and blushed when he said, “You are beautiful, woman.”

 

Cold hit the nipple of her right breast first, making the skin peak. She moaned when the mouth enclosed the sensitive flesh. The man did this several times, ice cream followed by his mouth, his tongue lapping gently. The fourth time he bit her gently. Pleasure shot down her body to her. She gasped at the touch.

 

She felt him move to the other side of her body. She knew what was coming, but she was wrong. His fingers ghosted over her nipple, teasing the bud there. Orihime could feel his thumb brush over the skin followed by four heavenly fingers. That hand molded to her breast, gently squeezing and kneading. She almost started panting.

 

She wanted more. She wanted him to touch her. She heard herself say, “More.”

 

“Say please.”

 

“More, please.”

 

“Such a good girl.”

 

The words made her quiver and whimper. The hands move down to her stomach, softly tickling the skin there, which makes her squirm. Then the ice cream hit her skin and she could feel his tongue gliding down and smearing the sticky substance on her belly. He was teasing her, she knew this and she still arched into his touch, yearning for his mouth.

 

She heard the cries leave her mouth without her permission. His hand traveled lower. He let his thumb graze the skin between her legs. It felt like electricity jolting through her body. She felt the weight being lifted off her face. When she opened her eyes, all she could see is a black number four on the left side of his chest.

 

Ulquiorra.

 

* * *

 

The only reason he woke up that morning was due to his phone ringing. He flipped back the blanket he'd been under and winced as the chilly morning air hit his naked body. Ulquiorra stumbled over to the console table where his phone sat beside his small television.

 

“Hello?” he asked in a groggy tone.

 

“Ulquiorra, you coming into work?”

 

Shit, it was Shinji. Ulquiorra pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the time. He was late. “Uh, yeah,” he replied. “I'm sorry. I spent last yesterday getting my apartment together and crashed kind of late.”

 

It was a lie. He spent most of the night drawing and sketching. Those pieces were tacked up on his wall.

 

“Get your ass here. Did you forget that you scheduled a client for this morning?”

 

“No, Shinji. I'll be there.”

 

The line went dead and Ulquiorra scrambled around to get ready. He would stop somewhere for a cup of coffee and food. He grabbed his hoodie, book bag, and the bike, cursing at himself for not remembering to set his alarm or buy a clock. He locked his front door and maneuvered the bike down the stairs.

 

He punched the address of Shinji's shop into his phone and a map popped up. He had about a three-mile trip. He began to pedal and hoped traffic would be light. It took him about twenty-eight minutes to arrive in front of the shop because he stopped for a cup of coffee and a rice ball. He parked his bike behind the bench in front of the place and chained it to the huge piece of metal.

 

Ulquiorra stepped inside and was surprised to see several questionable looking fellows standing in front of the counter. Unlike Nel's shop, Shinji's was very traditional looking. There were black and white pictures showcasing Shinji's skill with Japanese Tebori. The floor was dark hardwood. And the walls a muted beige plaster. There were very few chairs for waiting customers. There were also signs on the front door that specified that no children were allowed inside and there were no walk-in appointments. Everyone who came into the shop had paid for a time slot.

 

Ulquiorra had the pleasure of taking care of most of the business downstairs. It meant he cleaned, took care of customers, inventory, occasionally was a gofer, and he inked people. He wasn't the newest artist in the place. After him, Shinji took on two other apprentices.

 

One kid was a year into his apprenticeship. He'd moved up slightly from being a maid and errand boy to observing some of the artists.

 

The other one had a long and difficult road in front of him because he wanted to specialize in the traditional way of tattooing. He'd be living with Shinji for several years, honing his craft. The kid would basically be Shinji's bitch until the man said he was ready to touch an actual person.

 

Ulquiorra had no interest in learning how to tattoo by hand. He liked his machines. They did a fine job of putting ink into the skin. He had been curious about the process. Shinji had tattooed the smallish black circle on his chest. It was slightly lower than the base of this neck and sat between his collarbones. The pain was felt with every tap and jab that the man gave him.

 

He also paid for one of his fellow tattoo artists to give him a modern tattoo with a machine. It hurt less, but it didn't have the same sense of gratification. He liked pain, and while the pain had been intense when Shinji had marked him, it had been satisfying. The modern tattoo machine just burned steadily.

 

He liked both of his tattoos though. The black circle represented his lack of emotions. The black four on his left pectoral area was there because for some weird reason he just liked the number. His mother read him the riot act about engraving himself with such an unlucky number.

 

Most of his coworkers were covered in ink, and they teased him mercilessly about his lack of ink. “Who would go to a tattoo artist with no ink?”

 

Ulquiorra made a promise to his parents he would not get tattooed anywhere it would be visible in public. Since they were prominent figures in their community, he needed to keep up appearances that he wasn't a delinquent.

 

* * *

 

Shinji was mad at him; Ulquiorra knew this but he accepted his punishment. He was made to stay after his last appointment of the day and clean. He ran the autoclave which cleaned everything on the machines and needles. He swept and mopped the floor; disinfected the massage tables that clients lay on, and the tattoo chairs. He sprayed cleaner on the mirrors and wiped them until no streaks showed.

 

He picked up bits of paper and stencils. He cleaned the area where the computer, printer and light table sat. His boss stood with his arms crossed, watching him the entire time. Once the green-eyed man was completed with all the tasks, he bowed to Shinji as a show of respect. “I apologize for my lateness this morning. I will not do it again,” he said before straightening his body.

 

“Make sure that you don't. I don't need to lose money,” Shinji snapped. He cracked his neck before speaking again. “I have a client that wants you to draw a portrait of his wife.”

 

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. “Did he send a picture?”

 

“No, he wants you to go to his home and draw her,” Shinji replied. “I don't have to tell you. You do the slightest thing wrong; a look, an accidental touch—”

 

The dark-haired man nodded. He understood. Disrespect and dishonor were dealt with in the same manner; his job would be forfeit. If the offense were dire enough, so would his life. This job was for one of those gangsters that Nel talked about. “You can make arrangements. I'll do it.”

 

Ulquiorra was dead tired when he returned home. It was dark and getting colder. He hauled the bike up the stairs into his apartment. He dropped into the stool that sat in front of his drawing table. It was his luck that he would finally get a job from a criminal. Usually, Shinji dealt with those people. He'd take them to his space on the second floor. The modern tattoo artists never saw them.

 

Maybe Nel had been right. If she was right and his boss was involved in criminal activity, what the hell was he going to do? What could he do? He couldn't quit, he had an established list of clients that most likely wouldn't follow him to a new business.

 

A headache was starting at his temples. He decided to take a shower and go to sleep, but his stomach decided to loudly growl alerting him to the fact that he had not eaten since that morning when he picked up the rice ball from a convenience store.

 

With a heavy sigh, he made a short list of things that he wanted to get. Ulquiorra stood back up and grabbed his things. Sleep would have to wait.

 

* * *

 

Orihime frowned. She was out of red bean paste. She needed it. It was essential to her every day living. It was also near closing time for the grocery store. Frowning, she decided to go to the closest convenience store to see if they carried small jars of the condiment.

 

She put her coat on and grabbed her things. After she put on her shoes, she was out of the door, locking it when she heard his door open. Orihime glanced up at him and was surprised to find him staring at her. She told herself that she was going to ignore him. Nel told her to ignore him. She hadn't listened.

 

Turning, she went down the steps, surprised to find him following behind her. She still said nothing until he turned the same corner as she did. Was he following her? She stopped, and he did too. “What are you doing?” she asked, her tone slightly angry.

 

“I'm trying to find a store where I can purchase food. I'm hungry,” came the monotone reply. “Should I be asking where you are going so late at night?”

 

Orihime turned around so that she could look at him. He stared back, but he was the one to first break eye contact by looking at the ground. He looked exactly like all the pictures that Nel had shown him, maybe a couple of years older. His hair was longer and shaggier; it fell in his eyes.

 

“You're a jerk,” she said quietly.

 

Ulquiorra scoffed and nodded, still not looking at her directly. “I've been called worse,” he retorted.

 

“Why do you hate me?”

 

“To be fair,” he said while gazing at everything but her. “I hardly know you.”

 

“Why won't you look at me? Am I that ugly? Am I gross? You seem to have a thing for redheads—”

 

Suddenly, Orihime found herself pushed against a cinder block wall. His body was pressing against hers, his chest touching hers. His hands placed palm down against the rough stone on either side of her head. She tilted her face up to look at him, surprised to see him intensely staring down at her. It was the same look from the other day. She watched as he bit his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Finally, when he spoke, he sounded like he was in pain. “Are you afraid of me right now?”

 

“No. Why would I be afraid of you?”

 

“Whatever Nel has told you, erase it from your mind. I have no clue what she said, but I am not that person,” he said. His phone rang, and Orihime watched as he kept his eyes on her while he answered it. Those green eyes never left her face. “What? Yeah.” Pause. “Yeah, come pick me up. No, I'm about two streets down from my building, near a convenience store.”

 

The teenager was suddenly aware that something was pressing against her and she shifted which made his breath hitch. She was afraid she hurt him, so she tried to move again only to hear a low growl come from him. He finally closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Nel's with you. Good. She can kick my ass. I need it.”

 

With that, he pressed a button on the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He moved his face closer to her ear. Orihime took a deep breath, surprised he smelled like oranges and cedar. She couldn't see his expression, but she heard his voice.

 

“I will only disappoint you as I have already done,” he murmured, his lips moving against her ear. The sensation made her shift her body against his, which made him hiss. His voice sounded more strained. “You will never understand, so don't try.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra was angry. When Grimmjow pulled up in his old Honda with Nel in the front seat beside him, he stepped away from the girl and turned around. His friend's eyes were wide, and the woman's expression was downright murderous. He walked to the car and opened the door for the back seat. He slid inside, closed the door and waited. He kept his eyes on Orihime who was standing against the wall with her head looking down.

 

Nel's voice could be heard from outside the car. She was screaming at him. He didn't understand a word, he was too focused on the redhead. He meant to apologize to his neighbor but she started talking to him and accusing him of things. What the hell was she doing out this late? Didn't she have school?

 

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Nel who had opened her door and slammed it shut. She was talking to Orihime. The girl was wiping her eyes and shaking her head. Guilt was knocking at his door but he could care less. He didn't know what was wrong with him. This female made him lose control of his normally stone facade.

  
  
Grimmjow turned slightly around in his seat and stared at him. It made Ulquiorra bristle with irritation. “What?” he shouted.

 

“Nothing, man. What the fuck is your problem?” the blue-haired man shouted back. “Did you do something to her?”

 

“I don't know what the problem is. I told you that last night,” the dark-haired man replied. Why could he not understand what was going on inside his mind? Why could he not understand what was going on with his body? Why did he not understand? He had told her that she would never understand, but he was beginning to think that he was projecting his own insecurities on to her. “She started talking to me, and I lost it.”

 

“Motherfu—ugh,” Grimmjow said, returning his attention to the front of the car. “Do I have to explain what emotions are? Do I have to teach you basic human instincts? Honestly man. You act like you've been raised by wolves. Oh shit. Fucking Nel.”

 

Nel opened the back passenger door and guided Orihime into the car. The girl sat as far away from Ulquiorra as she could. He didn't blame her. The teal haired woman closed the door and then returned to her position on the passenger side front seat. “Go,” Nel said.

 

“Where to, woman?” Grimmjow said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music  
> { Halsey - Bad at Love  
> { Bush - Little Things  
> { Bad Lip Reading - Not The Future  
> { Kozi - Honey Vanity  
> { Default - Wasting My Time


	5. Unintentionally Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He questions himself and Nel finds out what Ulquiorra draws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. The soundtrack to this chapter is in the endnotes. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

Nel had Grimmjow drive them back to the couple's apartment. “Tch,” was all Grimmjow said. It was silent in the car for a few minutes before the tall man opened his mouth to say something else. It was just a murmur, but Nel heard him. “You're gonna meddle again.”

 

The woman didn't answer. She just kept staring out the window as the town rolled by. After parking the car in the building's garage. Nel turned around and looked at Ulquiorra and then Orihime. The girl was staring at her hands while the other man held her gaze.

 

“Get out and come on up,” Nel said before exiting the car.

 

Grimmjow followed her. When they were inside the building, he looked at her and asked, “What are you doing?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

* * *

 

Orihime didn't move, neither did Ulquiorra. She didn't want to move. She sat beside him with her hands in her lap. From the corner of her eye, she saw him bring his hand up to his mouth. The silence and tension thick inside the car. She finally decided to get out of the car. She finally had it with the silent treatment.

 

She pushed the handle that would release the door. As soon as it opened, he grabbed her wrist and said, “Wait.”

 

“Let me go, please.”

 

“I would like to explain.”

 

Orihime shook her head and pried his fingers from her arm. She ran into the building and up the five flights of stairs to Nel's apartment.

 

* * *

 

With a sigh of defeat, he let his head drop against the back of the seat. He closed his eyes, feeling his headache getting worse. Ulquiorra didn't know what to do. The ride in the car had cooled his anger and sobered him up, so to speak. He no longer felt like he was out of control. In fact, he felt numb at the moment, but other emotions were pushing to the surface.

 

Guilt. Frustration. Longing. Desire. Self-loathing. These were entirely normal human emotions that were alien concepts to him.

 

Why did he feel guilty?

 

He didn't know why so he couldn't answer it. He felt guilt the moment after he saw Orihime with a wounded expression on her face. He didn't understand why he was feeling it though.

 

Why did he feel frustrated?

 

That was an easy question. He'd gotten hard again and couldn't relieve himself. He was a complete idiot who couldn't manage to control himself around a single woman. Perfect, he got that sorted out.

 

What did he long for?

 

Again, an easy question. He long for a connection to Orihime. He longed to touch her. He long for someone who could understand the world through his eyes. He wanted someone who wasn't disappointed with him. He longed for something that went beyond any other relationship that he had. He wanted her to understand how he felt.

 

What did he desire?

 

Her. He wanted her in the worst way possible. Grimmjow had been right. He requested a redheaded prostitute and fantasized that the woman was Orihime. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to know the sounds she made when having an orgasm. He wanted to buy her flowers. He wanted to know what she liked and didn't like.

 

Wait, why did he want to make love to her? He didn't know the first thing about that! What the hell was going on with him? Ugh, more questions that he didn't want to answer at this time, so he shook his head.

 

Why the self-loathing?

 

Because of his desires. Orihime was too innocent for him to even entertain the idea to corrupt her. He worked with criminals and did private drawings for gangsters. She deserved some boy who got the top grades in his class and decided to become an accountant or a banker.

 

She didn't want some pale, emotionless, tattooed freak.

 

Ulquiorra ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't going to go up to Grimmjow's place. He wasn't going to make an ass out of himself again. He opened the door and quickly exited the vehicle. He made sure the car was locked before he shut the door. Then he left the garage area and started walking towards his neighborhood. He called Shinji on his way there and explained that he had a family emergency come up and not to expect him in tomorrow.

 

He knew his boss would be angry, but he just needed a day to himself. Perhaps the break up with his ex-girlfriend had screwed him up in more ways than he knew. He needed to think about things. Maybe he'd visit his parents or do something fun.

 

When he looked at his phone the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find text messages and voicemails. He had expected them. There were messages from Grimmjow asking where he was. There were messages from Nel calling him a coward. There were messages from Shinji giving him the okay to miss work and the time for his first appointment with the client who wanted the portrait.

 

He lay on his futon, staring at the sky through the skylight. It was going to be a gorgeous day. Blue skies. Ulquiorra sat up and stretched his arms up, feeling his back crack in several places. He'd go see Yammy and get a personal trainer session in. The exercise would do good for him. It would get all those endorphins running through his body.

 

He'd be happy and content.

 

His stomach grumbled though, and he forgot he hadn't gone shopping. He would have to take care of that first. He got out of bed and searched his hoodie and jeans for the list he had made the previous night. He couldn't find it. It must have fallen out of his pocket. He quickly jotted down a new list, and within the hour, he was retracing the path that he and Orihime had walked. He avoided looking at the spot where he had pinned her against the wall.

 

Ulquiorra shook his head. He had to stop thinking about her. He was not going to make any progress if he dwelled on things. It wasn't practical, he told himself.

 

When he arrived at the grocery, he grabbed a cart and a basket. He walked through the store, putting various things into the cart. Looking at his list, he made sure he had everything; eggs, udon noodles, miso paste, soy sauce and several pre-made bentos sat in his cart along with a bag of rice and some tea that he liked.

 

He pushed his cart to the cashier and unloaded everything. He waited patiently for the older woman to give him his total. He paid and then took his items over to start bagging them himself. The entire trip to the store and heading back home took less than an hour. He didn't seem to realize his walk took him by the high school.

 

Ulquiorra put away his purchases and then decided to give Yammy a call after he ate.

 

* * *

 

Orihime sat in her seat by the window in the class she had at that moment. She was staring out the window when a familiar form caught her eye. She immediately perked up as she watched Ulquiorra walk down the street. Her hands balled into fists, and she turned away from the window. Disgust and hurt ran through her.

 

Last night was still fresh in her mind. She felt her cheeks burn at the memory of her back hitting the wall and him pressing his body against hers. She was ashamed that she hadn't wanted him to pull away from her. She was a fool to listen to Nel. Her boss told her to get in the car, and they would all go somewhere so that this entire situation would be explained.

 

It never happened. No one got to explain anything to her. Grimmjow had returned to the car because he felt Ulquiorra had brooded long enough, only to find his car locked and his friend gone. Both Grimmjow and Nel had left various messages and texts on the man's phone.

 

They both gave her sympathetic looks. Grimmjow had apologized for Ulquiorra's behavior, but he said nothing else. He was the only one that seemed to know something about Ulquiorra. Orihime tried not to pry, but it was hard when the tall, blue-haired man told her she should probably focus on someone else.

 

Nel had told him to shut up. Grimmjow had just shrugged and left the room. Orihime knew he was speaking the truth though. He was just trying to protect her. Nel hugged Orihime, and the women watched a stupid romantic comedy movie that put her in a somewhat better mood, but she was still sad.

 

“What do you think is going on with him?” Orihime asked as she cuddled up to Nel. She lay her head on the woman's lap.

 

Nel laughed, “I think he's going through puberty. That's what he's acting like to me. A damn Neanderthal. Ulquiorra was raised by nannies who didn't give a shit about him. They had kids of their own to take care of when they went home. They didn't have any love for their employers' son. His parents weren't around. When they were, the only things they required of him was to be quiet and respectful.”

 

“Is that where he gets his mannerisms from?”

 

Nel nodded and ran her hand through Orihime's hair, “Every woman he has been with has broken off their relationship because he can't be romantic. Or they think they can change him only to be severely disappointed.”

 

She looked up at her friend who was running her fingers through Orihime's red hair. “How do you know this if you two don't like each other?”

 

“Grimmjow tells me everything, Doll. He's my best friend. We tell each other everything. You have to have communication in a relationship and zero expectations.,” Nel answered.

 

After the movie, Orihime fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by Grimmjow banging around in the kitchen in his usual attire of sweatpants slung low on his hips. He looked over at the girl then yelled, “Nel! She's awake.”

 

The couple fed her then Nel dropped the girl off at her home before going to work. Orihime looked a mess. She took a bath and brushed her hair before dressing and running off to school.

 

Nel and Grimmjow told her it was stupid to fall in love with someone just by looking at them, but Orihime had a fairy tale in her head that she would have a chance at love at first sight. She had spent a lot of time hearing about this guy but had never met him. She had expectations of him and didn't know him at all.

 

If people wanted her to forget about Ulquiorra, she would do so. She would ignore him and just go on like she never met him. It still hurt.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra was currently lifting weights with Yammy spotting him. He was sweating like crazy, but he felt good. His blood was pumping. He could feel a pleasing emotion spread through his body. Yammy had been more than happy to hear from Ulquiorra and even gave him this lifting session for free.

 

There were a couple of other people that the dark haired man knew but he didn't stop to talk to anyone. He was there to tire his body out. After Yammy said they were done, Ulquiorra walked over to the treadmills. He powered the machine on and started jogging. He was probably running for ten minutes when he was interrupted.

 

“Well, hello stranger,” a female voice said. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and ignored the dark haired and eyed, petite female standing in front of the machine he was on. “Hello? Ulquiorra.”

 

Loly was his only female friend that he wanted to strangle. She was small, annoying, loved kickboxing and kendo sticks. All through high school, she'd whacked him with one or kick him in the ass.

 

“I heard you Loly. I am busy and cannot entertain you,” he said, glancing down at her.

 

“I heard you were single again. If you ever need to talk, you know you can depend on me to listen.”

 

Ulquiorra didn't answer the woman. She put her hands on her hips “Hmph,” she snorted before walking off. “You're no fun. I guess I'll go talk to Yammy.”

 

* * *

 

When he arrived back home, he was dismayed to find Grimmjow's car parked in front of his house. Nel was standing in front of his door; arms crossed over her chest. He was tempted to turn around and walk somewhere else, but the teal haired woman had already spotted him. Ulquiorra sighed and made his way up the stairs. He made sure to divert his eyes from Orihime's door.

 

He looked at Nel with a blank stare. “Can I help you, Nel?”

 

“I want to talk to you.”

 

“You mean at scream and insult me?”

 

“No, talk.”

 

One of his black eyebrows shot up. “So, start talking.”

 

“Can we go inside?” When Ulquiorra didn't move, Nel huffed. “Please, may I talk to you inside? If Orihime comes home, I don't want her to see me. I just want her to think that maybe Grimmjow is here instead of me.”

 

He dug in his pockets for his house key and quickly unlocked the door. He motioned for Nel to enter the apartment. After he took his shoes off and set his book bag beside his them, he turned to the woman. Her back was to him. “Are you going to talk?” he asked.

 

Her silence took him by surprise, and he became confused. He took a moment to follow where her gaze fell. Panic reared its ugly head, and he could feel his senses shutting down. Nel turned her head from his drawing desk and stared at him with her hazel eyes. Ulquiorra's green eyes remained straight ahead.

 

The walls above his futon and drawing desk were plastered with different sketches of Orihime in various poses and states of undress. Nel probably was absolutely floored. She walked over to the desk and picked up a crumpled ball that had not made it into a wastebasket. Ulquiorra did not stop her.

 

She slowly unfurled the paper, to see a beautiful drawing of a couple done with color pencils. One had black hair, the other red. They were entwined with each other and naked. She laid this on the desk then picked up another crumpled piece.

 

This one showed Orihime's face, softly blushing with Ulquiorra's hand against her cheek. Another half-crumpled piece of paper showed what Orihime looked like if she was laying down while nude. Nel swung her gaze to Ulquiorra's face and searched his features for an explanation. She looked at the sketchbook pages that had been torn out and taped to the wall.

 

Orihime crying. What she would look like laughing. Smiling. Yelling. Kissing him. Sleeping.

  
  
“You act as if you hate her.”

 

“I don't hate anyone. It takes up too much energy,” he automatically replied.

 

“What are these? If you don't hate her, why have you treated her like you have?” Nel asked. “What is wrong Ulquiorra?”

 

“I'm sorry. I apologize,” his voice was quiet and monotone. “I've been told I'm a horrible person because I don't deal with emotions well. Whatever is going on with me is like a disease. Its a systemic infection of my normally robotic state.”

 

“You're an idiot and a jerk,” she replied.

 

Ulquiorra shook his head. “I'm more than that. I'm everything horrible. I'm nothing to her. It was lust at first sight, but I couldn't deal with that. I figured if I could get her to stay away from me I could keep my composure. She is the first woman who I have felt this way about.

 

Do you know what it is like to desire something you cannot have? Can you imagine how that feels, Nel? Do you know what it's like to long for something that is impossible? How can I explain how I feel towards to people when I can't even tell what I'm feeling? A good percentage of the people in this world, I feel nothing but animosity towards. Why do they exist when all I want to do is be alone?”

 

“I can't answer that,” Nel answered. “Is there something wrong with just talking to her? Why do you have to assault her every time you see her?”

 

“I've had the same friends for how many years? Since elementary school? Have you seen me reach out to others to make them part of my life? I don't just talk to people!” Ulquiorra finally looked at Nel with conflicted green eyes. “Why do you think I draw people? Why do you think I tattoo people? It is to cause them pain that they ask for. It's about the closest I have brought someone into my life. I'm a masochist and a sadist, Nel. I just feel like causing pain to people and myself apparently.”

 

The woman nodded. She knew how that was; she liked pain too. She was quiet for a moment, lost in her thoughts. Then it hit her, “What does all this have to do with Orihime?”

 

“She's way too innocent for me. How can I even talk to her when she knows I like to fuck redheads? How can I be around her when—Nevermind, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't have said a damn word about me.”

 

“You're a fucking idiot, Ulquiorra.”

 

“Unfortunately, I agree with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Time!
> 
> { Armand Van Helden - My My My  
> { Miyavi - Girls, Be Ambitious  
> { Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons - Sucker For Pain  
> { Placebo - One of a Kind


	6. The Thinly Veiled Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra ignores Grimmjow in favor of Yammy's company. It's also his birthday but he doesn't celebrate. He also had an appointment to keep. Orihime and her friends celebrate the start of winter break. We find out why you shouldn't give Ulquiorra alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.

Two weeks had passed since Nel found Ulquiorra's drawings. She was in turmoil over it because she hadn't said a word to Grimmjow about his friend. No one had heard a peep out of him. Grimm had said it was because he was hanging out with Yammy and Loly. She had voiced her displeasure about this, but there was nothing that she could do.

 

Ulquiorra was an adult who could do what he wanted.

 

She tried to come up with some solution that would make everyone happy, but her boyfriend told her to leave it be. Nel couldn't leave it alone. If she did, things would fester. Orihime was suffering, and she hadn't seen Ulquiorra, so she didn't know how he was doing.

 

Nel just wanted to make things right.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra's past two weeks had flown by in a blur. Work had kept him busy. The private portrait sessions took up a majority of his time. He preferred to call Yammy or Starrk instead of Grimmjow when he wanted to be social. Sometimes, Loly hung out with them.

 

Being as busy as he was, it kept him away from his apartment, which meant it kept him away from the young woman and his lewd drawings of her. He still saw them, but it was only for a few moments before falling asleep.

 

He had only managed to run into Orihime two times. He was cordial. He gave her a nod but pretty much avoided her. His life was busy, but something was missing, and it nagged at him.

 

* * *

 

Orihime had been very distracted lately. She went about her life, but she wasn't as bubbly as before. Typically, she had a smile for everyone now she saved it for a few reserved friends. People talked about her drastic attitude change. Most of the rumors said that she was heartbroken. She supposed that that was one way to describe it.

 

It was times like this, which she wished her brother was still around and hadn't died. She was lonely. Before, she had something to look forward to; she had her conversations with Nelliel about a certain dark-haired male. Orihime hadn't even mentioned him since she saw him walking by the school that day. She was dying inside to ask Nel about him, but she didn't want to seem desperate. It was silly to chase after someone who didn't want anything to do with you.

 

Sigh.

 

The air rushed out of her lungs. She had more important things to worry about other than him. End of term exams were approaching then winter break would be here. She had no plans, but Nel had indicated that she wanted Orihime to put more hours in at Candy Ink Tattoo. After the break, she only had three more months of school. She planned to take four entrance exams for different universities, but she still didn't know what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

 

* * *

 

Ding.

 

His phone went off. Ulquiorra scowled at the electronic and sat up on his futon. Another two weeks had passed by, and it was now the first of December. Christmas cheer and presents would be popping up on every street corner. There'd be some guy trying to hawk cheap necklaces and baubles to desperate men to present to their female companions just in time for Christmas Eve.

 

He hated December first. It was his birthday.

 

Kids in school would be happy because it meant winter break would be approaching. Families taking vacations and laughing. Or there would be gatherings at elder relatives homes.

 

Holidays made him sick to his stomach. His parents had just handed him presents and patted him on the head when they received a compliment that he was a well-behaved child.

 

Ding!

 

He got up, passing the phone by on his way to the kitchen. He filled his tea kettle with water, setting it on the tiny stove and lit the burner. Then he went to the bathroom. This had been his routine for the past couple of weeks. After the kettle started screaming, he'd quickly pour himself some water into a bowl, and then the rest would go into his tea mug. Into the container would be a small dollop of miso paste, some noodles and then tofu he had pre-cut.

 

While his soup cooled, Ulquiorra would get dressed and make his tea. He was quite proud of his breakfast. Once a week, he'd buy himself a sweet bun or a couple of rice balls to eat instead. He had surprised himself that he lasted this long living alone.

 

He moved his soup bowl and mug to his small table. It was chilly this morning, so he was going to enjoy the warmth of both containers. He was about to sit down when his phone started ringing. Sighing, Ulquiorra walked over to where the phone was on his console table. He snatched the phone up to see Grimmjow had texted him and called.

 

He didn't want to talk to Grimmjow. Talking to him meant the prospect of seeing Nel and then maybe seeing Orihime. He couldn't be distracted right now. Today, he had to get on the train and ride into Tokyo to work on that gangster's wife's portrait.

 

He scrolled through the seven messages as he sat himself down to his breakfast. They were all asking how he was doing or if he wanted to hang out. He was fine. He was having a nice time hanging out with Yammy, even if the conversations lacked intelligence.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra bowed to the blonde woman who walked into the room. She was silent as she set herself on the western chaise lounge. The young man positioned the woman just so. He was careful to touch her only when necessary and didn't linger about. He was adding some definition to her eye with a charcoal pencil when he heard the woman speak.

 

“Do you have plans for Christmas?”

 

“No, madam. I just plan to work when Mr. Shinji tells me to,” he replied. He smudged the area a bit and looked at his subject. He tilted his head for a moment, before returning to the huge sheet of paper he was working on.

 

“Its such a shame, you've no holiday plans. Won't you get lonely?” she asked.

 

A cold finger of dread slid down his spine. The woman's voice was light and almost flirtatious. Ulquiorra knew what she was implying, but he wasn't going to fuck this up by responding to the woman. He wasn't going to cave to her advances.

 

He knew what his boss told him that the woman came from Russia and her husband, Aizen was loaded with connections. Ulquiorra would have to work for three months, every day to make what he was getting for this commission, even with Shinji requesting a twenty percent finders fee. The man had to have money because a penthouse apartment in a Tokyo high rise was expensive. He could guarantee the view at night was breathtaking. It was overwhelming during the daytime.

 

“Do you at least have a girl at home?”

 

Ulquiorra glanced up at her. She looked foreign. Even her name sounded foreign. Tier Halibel. She had blonde hair and pale seafoam green eyes. She had been a well sought out model that had caught the eye of Shinji's client. He had pursued her relentlessly until she agreed to marry him.

 

Ulquiorra shook his head. “No. I don't mind being alone though.”

 

The pair was silent for a while before the dark haired man looked at his watch. His hour was almost up. Ulquiorra stood and stepped away from the drawing to get a better look at it. It was nearly done. When it was finished, he didn't have to fear for his life anymore.

 

The woman took that as her cue and walked by him, gently brushing his shoulder. “If you get lonely, my husband will be out of town on business,” she murmured before she left the room.

 

* * *

 

Orihime was flipping through a magazine as she sat behind the counter, inside Candy Ink Tattoo. A couple of hours ago, she had taken her last exam. She was done with school until January. She had been invited out by some of her friends from school. They were going to a local club to celebrate the start of winter break.

 

She tried to decline the offer, but Tatsuki and Chiruzu hadn't taken no for an answer. They practically gushed that Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Keigo were going. She should have fun and come along too.

 

When Orihime told Nel that she was being forced to celebrate, the teal haired woman had jumped up and down, excited for the girl. She then proceeded to invite herself and Grimmjow to the celebration. The shop wasn't going to be open late today; they would be closed at seven P.M.

 

She glanced at the clock on the wall that read six forty-five. She had fifteen minutes before Nel would turn the lights off and lock the door. In truth, she didn't want to be social. She was still in crestfallen about the whole Ulquiorra situation. She hadn't really seen him at all in the past two weeks. His apartment was always dark when she passed by the window.

 

* * *

 

“Ulquiorra!”

 

He had just gotten out of the shower after arriving home. His time in the city made him feel dirty and uncomfortable. He held his phone away from his ear. He could hear Yammy yelling through the phone a distance away. His phone wasn't on speaker either. “Yes, Yammy?”

 

“We're going out tonight!”

 

“I don't want to,” the dark-haired man said as he toweled off his hair. It hung in his face. He was thinking about getting a haircut soon, but it seemed like such a hassle. Besides, it was winter time, and the long hair kept him warm. “I've got to work tomorrow.”

 

“No, you're coming with us! We're going to a new place in town! A club just opened up!” his loud friend said.

  
  
“Must I?”

 

“Yes, we will be by in an hour!”

 

Ulquiorra hung up the phone and threw it onto his futon where it landed with a soft thud. He slung the towel over his shoulder and sighed as he walked over to the window. He was wearing boxers, so it wasn't like he was indecent. He could see people walking in the street. Bustling to and fro from their own busy mundane lives.

 

He didn't want to be social. He just wanted to stay at home and draw. He would have been at work, but Shinji told him to take the rest of the day off after he had returned from the portrait session. His phone said it was seven in the evening. He stood there people watching until he saw a familiar redhead walking down the street. She was talking animatedly to several other girls. They were nodding and giggling.

 

It was nice to see she was happy.

 

* * *

 

The club was called Los Noches. The outside of the building was pure white stone. You couldn't miss the place. Orihime was nervous as she and the group of her friends gained entrance to the inside. It was dark and multiple colored lights swirled around. She smiled broadly and giggled as they handed their coats to a woman behind a counter.

 

She was also giggling because Chizuru had talked her into wearing a short emerald green dress that was practically skin tight on her and high heels. It was difficult to keep from blushing as she noticed people staring at her. She kept glancing behind her to see if she could see Nel or Grimmjow entering the club.

 

“Come on, Orihime!” Tatsuki yelled over the music which was coming from the DJ booth. It was loud and thumping.

 

The girl shyly smiled and followed her friends to a table near the dance floor. They all ordered soft drinks from the waitress and then sat down while gossiping.

 

* * *

 

When he first walked in the door, Ulquiorra knew he didn’t belong here in this club amidst all the half-clad bodies, lousy music, and dark corners. Yammy had been insistent, threatening to carry him out of the apartment if he didn't choose to come on his own. He sighed, pulled on his shoes and hoodie, following the big man out the door. He hadn't dressed up either. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. The rest of their group was dressed to the nines.

 

While waiting in the line, he saw Grimmjow and Nel. Yammy had called out to them which cued the couple to spot him and then engage in a quiet but intense conversation. Ulquiorra wasn't worried. Grimmjow and Nel went out all the time and just because he'd not really talked to them in a month didn't mean anything. He was just trying to live his life.

 

He paid the cover charge and checked his hoodie, making sure his phone and wallet went into his pockets. He was surprised when he saw the blue-haired man waiting at the entrance of the bar and dance floor. The green-eyed man passed him by and was displeased that Grimmjow's hand was now around his bicep.

 

“I need you to go home,” Grimmjow said into his ear.

 

He pulled back to look the taller man in the eyes. Ulquiorra said nothing, he just removed Grimmjow's hand from his arm and walked in with the rest of the people he had arrived with. He didn't need to do anything, he was a grown man, and he'd paid to come in, so he was staying. Yammy picked a U-shaped booth against one of the walls, away from the dance floor.

 

He waited as everyone else filed into the seats. Ulquiorra positioned himself so that he was sitting with his back to the wall at the edge of the booth. A woman came and asked if they wanted anything to drink; most of them got beers. He ordered a vodka on the rocks with a slice of lemon.

 

It was common knowledge of that people went to clubs with loud music and flashing lights to not only drink, relax, have fun, but to also try their hand at seeing what they could pick up from the collected gene pool. The sometimes dismal process of selecting a member of the opposite gender for no-strings, casual-sex after closing time was often a game of chance and luck.

 

It was something that Ulquiorra had never done. He never saw the need to go to a club or a bar to try and find a temporary partner. Most of his relationships had been accidental. The women became attached to him.

 

The music thumped and buzzed. Bodies crammed onto the dance floor. Ulquiorra spotted Grimmjow in the crowd with Nel. There was a flash of red hair near them, and the man gritted his teeth. The last person who he wanted to see was there.

 

The deep throbbing bass that came through the speakers seemed to urge him to break his resolve. He could see her dancing with some people. Probably the same group she had come home with, but there were several males around her now. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. The green dress was short and tight on her body. It showed every curve the girl had, a small sheath exposing an indecent amount of skin.

 

Ulquiorra's mind was a mess. He didn't want to see her here among the swirling mass of bodies and the atmosphere of careless intimacy. Something foreign raised its head inside him, and he had to make himself stay in the booth as one of the young men pushed up close to her, putting his hands on her hips.

 

She giggled at the boy.

 

Their drinks arrived, and Ulquiorra downed the liquid quickly with several gulps. Everyone who was sitting in the booth looked somewhat shocked, but he ignored them. It did nothing to cure the dryness in his mouth. He watched her with abandon as she moved and danced with different people. It was only when most of the teenagers in the group had gone to sit back down at their table did Ulquiorra decide to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> { The Protomen - Silent Running (On Dangerous Ground)  
> { Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust  
> { DJ Snake Ft Justin Beiber - Let me Love you  
> { Darren Hayes - Insatiable


	7. Underneath a Dark Red Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after he drank the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> There is some light sexual activity in this chapter. Also a rather short chapter so far.

Grimmjow and Nel both watched as Ulquiorra, with his head held high, emerged from the dark shadows of the booth where Yammy and the others sat. Grimmjow had told her that Ulquiorra refused to leave. Nel wanted to beg Orihime go home but the girl was having fun.

 

When the teen's friends went to sit down and take a break from dancing, Orihime stayed out on the floor with another girl. Ulquiorra was walking onto the dance floor, directly towards the redhead. Nel went to stand, but Grimmjow pulled her back, shaking his head. “Stay out of this,” he said to her.

 

“But—he—she,” Nel sputtered.

* * *

 

Orihime was smiling and laughing. She even danced with Uryu. She was having a great time and didn't want to take a break. She twirled in a small circle, bumping into someone. She opened her eyes to find herself staring up at a dark expression on Ulquiorra's face. His eyes were half closed, but she could see the hunger in them.

 

What did he want? Why was he here? Orihime knew that he wouldn't answer any of her questions. She turned away from only to feel him against her back. Did—did—did he want to dance with her? Her hair was brushed away from her neck, and a breath tickled the skin there.

 

“Dance with me, woman.” His voice was heavy velvet that covered her. Goosebumps raised on her neck, where his lips rested. She was reminded of the dream she had weeks ago. She had a flashback of being pushed against that cinder block wall. “Please.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra had been planning to leave, but it didn't play out that way. His body had other ideas. He could not expect to be held accountable for his actions. He wasn't going to be a gentleman about this. For some unknown reason, this young woman was good at unraveling his self-control.

 

He asked her to dance. He knew why he wanted to dance with her. He wanted to feel her in his arms. He wanted to commit the feel of her body against his to memory. Maybe if he did this, then she would quit haunting his dreams.

 

He took her by the hand and led her away from her friend and table so that they would be closer to the middle of the dance floor. The music and alcohol had his adrenaline pumping. He licked his lips as he pulled her close to him. Her expression was imploring like she had questions only he could answer.

 

Ulquiorra let go of her arm and brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. His thumb ran along her jawline. She blushed at this and tried to turn her head away from his eyes. He didn't let her. He wanted to look at her, to drink in her image.

 

The music had changed to a dark and mysterious low thrum of bass, with the melody of an acoustic guitar playing lightly. The DJ started playing something else on top of it, meshing and melding two songs. He realized he was experiencing something akin to tunnel vision because everyone else melted away.

 

He heard the music. He saw Orihime. That was it. Nothing else was on his mind. He turned her around so that they were back to front and gently grabbed her hips. They started moving slowly to the beat. He was bothered by her hair covering her neck, so he brushed the locks aside, exposing her skin to him. Ulquiorra lowered his head to the crook of her neck as he felt their bodies brush.

 

* * *

 

Orihime gasped as his lips fell on her neck. She was just following his lead, and she was somewhat frightened as she felt his hands on her body. She knew that she should run from him but her brain shut down. She found herself pushing against him, her body moving in time with the beat of the music.

 

She turned around and slipped her arms around his neck.

 

* * *

 

After her arms went around him, Ulquiorra nuzzled his face into her neck again. His eyes closed as their bodies brushed against each other again. One of his hands slid from her hips to cup her ass; the other found the bare skin of her thigh, pushing her already short dress higher. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair.

 

She tugged, and all he could do was react. His mouth found hers and the hand on her thigh slid up to her waist. He kissed her deeply, crushing his mouth against hers. Ulquiorra broke the contact only to move his mouth to her the area just under her ear. “I want you,” he breathed, before biting and kissing the skin of her neck.

 

The girl moaned softly. Ulquiorra relished that sound. He would have kissed her again, but she was pulled violently away from him.

 

* * *

 

Nel watched Orihime and her former friend walk to the far side of the dance floor. She was just as shocked as the rest of the teenagers standing around. There was no turning away from the spectacle that was taking place in the club.

 

She watched in semi-horror as Ulquiorra practically seduced the young woman on the dance floor. She had to do something. Orihime's friends started whispering and talking. The males were scowling while the girls were giggling.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Orihime didn't mention she had a boyfriend.”

 

“What is she doing?”

 

“I'm going to kick his ass, whoever he is.”

 

She had watched for as long as she could. As soon as Nel saw them kiss she knew that this entire thing had to be stopped. She knew what was in Ulquiorra's apartment. She knew what he wanted from Orihime.

 

Finally, Nel stood, ignoring Grimmjow's protest and strode over to the couple who appeared hell-bent on fucking on the dance floor. She grabbed Orihime's bicep with her hand. She yanked the girl violently away from Ulquiorra.

 

Without a word, Nel turned around dragging a protesting Orihime to the bathrooms. The girl was a mess, and she couldn't let her go back to her friends looking like a mussed up tramp that just had a back seat romp. The girl's hair was tangled, her lip gloss stained mouth was puffy, and she had bruises starting to form on her neck.

 

Nel bypassed the line and barged into the bathroom and shove Orihime in front of the mirror. “Look,” she scolded, pointing at the figure in the reflection. “Look, Orihime.”

 

The girl refused. She looked at the shoes on her feet. She looked at the wall. She looked at Nel, but she refused to look at herself in the mirror. “Why?”

 

The teal haired woman shook her head. “You need to see what you look like. You need to see what he did to you. You need to realize that you need to move on.”

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow had tried to talk to him. He followed Ulquiorra from the dance floor to the coat check. He watched the dark-haired man practically bite the head off of the woman who was in charge of it. He thrust the ticket he had at her, snatching his hoodie from her. Then he was gone, out the door of the club, leaving the blue-haired man scratching the back of his head.

 

He knew what he saw, Ulquiorra was giving in to his emotions. There only had been several times in Grimmjow's entire life that he had seen his friend do that. Every time the guy gave in, he did something stupid afterward.

 

So Grimmjow waited for Nel to come back with Orihime. “Hey, I'm gonna go check on him,” he said.

 

“You're going to go check on him? Why? Does he need his boo-boos kissed?” Nel snapped back at him. “Let that jerk go. I'm more worried about Orihime, at this point.”

 

The girl was cleaned up, but the smile on her face looked fake. The redhead took a seat at the table and avoided her friends' questioning glances.

 

His mouth formed a thin line. “Tch. Look, I know him. I've been friends with him practically my entire life.”

 

“Do you know him? Do you know what he draws in his spare time? Do you know what I've seen—”

 

Nel was cut off by Grimmjow's retreat to the front of the building.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra ran. He ran until he couldn't run and then he ran some more. He couldn't believe he had done that. Why had he done that? Why? Eventually, he found himself in front of his apartment, trying to catch his breath.

 

He looked up at the second floor. Both windows were dark. Was Orihime even home? How long had it been since he left that place? He looked up and down the street before running up the stairs. He hesitated for only a few seconds before lightly knocking on the teenager's door. No one answered. No sound came from the apartment.

 

Ulquiorra backed away and then went to his own door, unlocked it and slipped inside. Once inside he turned on the light and then looked around the apartment. There were sketches of her everywhere. He was absolutely floored by what he saw. He was indeed a pathetic excuse for a man.

 

He would later blame the alcohol that he had consumed for his actions. He began cleaning up the pieces of art, ripping the pages off the walls. Some of them were torn down the middle. He didn't care; he just needed to be rid of the images of her face.

 

Though he knew, even if he ripped every piece of paper that had an image of her on it, he'd never be able to scrub the taste of her lips from his mouth. He'd always remember how soft she felt in his hands. He'd never be able to smell anything strawberry scented without thinking of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs! I know I used two songs from the last chapter for this one, only because it kept me in that mood.
> 
> { Obsidian - Drops the Water  
> { Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust  
> { DJ Snake Ft Justin Beiber - Let me Love you  
> { In This Moment - Whore


	8. The Words That Were Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She keeps thinking about what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> A precursor to the next chapter.

The month of December passed by quickly for Orihime. She tried to keep herself as busy as possible so she didn't have to think of that night. She didn't see Ulquiorra at all. No one came out of the apartment and no one went in from what she could tell. She could not forget what he had said to her.

 

“ _I want you.”_

  
Just the memory of the words sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to hear them again but she never saw him.

 

The day before Christmas Eve, December twenty-third, she mentioned the absence of the man while at work. Nel had given her a hard look, while everyone else had given her sympathetic stares. Orihime excused herself, saying that she wasn't feeling well. She left the shop and walked through the neighborhood.

 

She walked slowly, the sun setting made it colder outside. She kicked at the pavement as she moved. She just wanted to know if he was okay. If she knew that then everything would be alright.

 

As she approached her home, she noticed someone standing at her door. They knocked several times before retreating across the walkway, disappearing into the other apartment.  It had been him. Orihime pursed her lips. Why was he knocking on her door? She climbed the steps, walking past her own apartment door. She made a beeline directly to Ulquiorra's door. She raised her hand to knock.

 

* * *

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

He stared at the door.

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

“I know you're in there.” the voice accused. “I saw you. Why were you at my door?”

 

He'd been busted. He had promised himself he wouldn't do stupid things but he had. He gotten caught. Ulquiorra knew that he once could wield power over people. He successfully had dominated and intimidated people weaker than him. To truly win those battles, you had to first study the target; swiftly ascertaining strengths and weaknesses.

 

As with the game of chess, learning to always be a step ahead of the opponent requires years of practice to master. This strategy had enabled him to anticipate a people's moves before they even thought to make it. He could always outwit and win in various situations. He had been the master at concealing and masking his emotions.

 

He had lost the game of strategy with himself. He realized that one woman had undone years of emotional repression. He'd lost and now he couldn't go back to having the “emotional range of a teaspoon” as his former ex-girlfriend had stated. So he went back home to his parents' house. He had long talks with his both of his parents about the state of his mind.

  
  
His father only offered gruff replies. His mother did not say much either. At least they listened to him. They let him air his grievances. When he returned to his apartment, he taped all the drawings that he had ripped and put them into a large folder. He kept his favorites out and then put the rest in the bottom of the console table. He was glad he had bought one with drawers.

 

Tap. Tap. Tap. “Please open the door. I just—I need to know you're okay.”

 

After everything he had done to her, she wanted to make sure he was okay? Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. He had to be losing his mind. He stood up and walked to the door. He was afraid of himself and what would happen when he opened it.

 

He gripped the doorknob and turned it, opening the barrier enough that he blocked her way inside. The wind picked that moment to blow and the cold air hit his bare skin. He should have kept his sweatshirt on.

 

Every touch, every look, every word that he had said to her came rushing back to him. “I'm fine,” he said. It was a lie though. He was far from okay. He had this burden of emotions, how was he ever going to be okay or fine again?

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“That's not wise. I was told to stay away from you,” he stated flatly. Lie. Lie lie lielielie. Just lie to her, his brain screamed at him. “I think you should return to your own home.”

 

“I want to ask you a question.”

 

He sighed then nodded. “You've asked one already.”

 

“Did you mean what you said?”

 

It felt like someone punched him in the stomach. All the air left him and he was forced to focus on her. He didn't know how this was going to go. “I say a lot of things. I don't remember everything I've ever said.”

 

Ulquiorra watched as she took a step toward him, so he took a step back. He had to keep her at a distance. They did this until he felt the wall at his back. She tried to come closer to him, but he kept evading her until he had nowhere to run.

 

“You don't remember what you said to me after you kissed me?”

 

_I want you._

 

Those were the words that left his mouth. He could tell her another lie, saying it was the alcohol talking or a heat of the moment thing but he meant them. He meant them with every fiber of his being. “I do remember.”

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Should he lie and say no? Should he just cut ties by landing a brutal blow to the woman's emotional state? Was he that cruel? Waves of different feelings overcame him, and he desperately wished that someone would interrupt this. His deep green eyes looked at her, searching her face. He remembered the touch of her lips, the way her fingers brushed through his hair. There was no way he was going to keep his sanity if he kept fighting a war against his emotions.

 

Finally, Ulquiorra nodded once.

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

He closed his eyes. Out of all the emotions, he had faced, he found that feeling vulnerable was the worst one. He hated how open and unprotected it made him. It made him feel weak.

 

He heard footsteps and his door shut. She was gone. Ulquiorra sighed and opened his eyes. He was looking at Orihime, slipping her shoes off and taking off her coat. Puzzled, he glanced at her and then her shoes. “You were supposed to leave,” he said. “That's how I thought this worked. I reveal what I'm feeling, and you leave disgusted. At least that's how I've always imagined it.”

 

“You want me. I want you. What is the problem?”

 

“Problem? The problem is if I am caught with you, Nel is going to kill me,” Ulquiorra explained. He turned on the desk lamp so he could see her better.

 

The girl casually walked over to his futon and threw her coat on top of the blankets. “Are you expecting Nel or Grimmjow?”

 

“You are testing my self-control,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm not expecting anyone. Are you?”

 

The girl shook her head. “I told Nel I was going home because I didn't feel well. I was just expecting to go home but you were being creepy and hanging out at my door.”

 

She returned her attention to the space above the desk and his bed. “Did you draw these? Why are there so many of me? When do you find time to follow me around and draw?”

 

“It's all from memory,” Ulquiorra said. He stood with his back to the wall. “I wasn't meaning to be creepy. I wanted to apologize. I've been wanting to apologize. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.”

 

“Mmmm. Why do you want to apologize to me?”

 

“I am a disappointment.”

 

“What is this one?” Orihime was pointing at the drawing of her face and his hand that he'd done in oil pastels.

 

“My imagination,” he answered.

 

The young woman frowned. “But you've touched my face.”

 

He shook his head. “What do you want? You don't know me, so why are you here?”

 

“Are you the same boy in those pictures I've seen at Nel's?” Orihime asked. “What happened between then and now?”

 

“I grew up. I became an adult.”

 

“Liar. Nel said you were always an like that.” Orihime turned her entire body towards him. Her arms were folded under her breasts. “Why?”

 

“Why what?” Ulquiorra snapped. He was becoming tired of her questions. He just wanted her to leave so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

 

“Why do you want me?”

 

* * *

 

Orihime watched him as he moved from his desk to his futon. He dropped down onto the mattress and looked up at her. She took that as a sign that it was okay to sit beside him. She felt him shift slightly away from her. It was clear to her that something was weighing on him. It was bothering him. Was it causing him to act like this? She needed answers because this would continue to be a problem for it. She wanted to help him for some reason.

 

She laid her head against his bare shoulder. He didn't move which caused her to smile. “This is nice.”

 

“Hm.” He took a deep breath, “This feels like I'm going to get in trouble.”

 

“Who is going to tell anyone?”

 

“I'm not gentle.”

 

Orihime lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. She kind of got what he was saying but she needed him to confirm it. “Meaning?”

 

She received a side-eye look for that question. “There would be evidence.”

 

The young woman pressed her lips to the skin of his shoulder. It wasn't really a kiss. Just a touch. She glanced down at the circle that was tattooed between his collarbones and that bold, dark number four. “You haven't really shown me that you are gentle. Why would I expect it now? I saw what you did to me.”

 

His breathing hitched for a moment. “I still maintain that you should leave,” he replied.

 

She turned her body to him and folded her legs underneath her. Leaning forward, she put her lips against his ear. “I want you,” she whispered.

 

All hell broke loose after she said those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Garbage - #1 Crush  
> { The Weeknd - Often  
> { Fiona Apple - Criminal  
> { Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground  
> { Faithless - Addictive


	9. Stranglehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENS! Ulquiorra learns he has no self-control what so ever when it comes to Orihime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> Sex. Sex. Sex. The graphic depiction of the taking of a virginity.

Her breath against his skin was the catalyst to the switch that once again flipped his self-control off. He turned to look at her, swallowing hard. He was bordering on a burning desire and shock at her words. He almost froze for a half of a second. He didn't know what to do. Instinct took over, Ulquiorra's hand came up and cupped the back of her head, fingers threaded into red locks of hair. He drew her close and kissed her.

 

He growled softly as her hands tangled in his own hair. His lips parted so that his tongue could taste her. The girl hesitantly complied. He could tell she was inexperienced with this. It made him hold back because of that whole innocence thing.

  
Breaking off the kiss, he pulled back and looked at her. “Are you sure this is what you want? I've warned you; I'm not gentle. I've never been gentle.”

 

“Yes.”

 

As soon as Orihime nodded, he kissed her again. This time instead of staying concentrated on her lips, his mouth trailed down her neck, sucking at the flesh there. He bit her hard several times in several places. He could hear her gasp as his tongue licked the now bruised flesh. His hands sought out her body and he pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his.

 

He felt the heat of her body and realized she had too much clothing on. He pulled back again but this time it was to slowly peel the oversized sweater off her body and throw it somewhere. She was blushing as he gazed at her. She brought her hands up to conceal her bra covered chest. He grabbed her wrists, gripping them tightly. He was sure she would have marks in the morning.

 

“No,” he growled. He was kissing her again; releasing her hands and slipping the straps off her shoulders. He bit her bottom lip gently.

 

It was her hands that actually unhooked the bra; he just threw the offensive clothing across the room. His hands roamed of their own accord. His fingers traveled over the smooth skin of her back, Ulquiorra dug his fingernails into the skin, he liked hearing her whimper. They became louder as he moved his attention to the front of her body.

 

Cupping her breast, he proceeded in the same way that he had with his neck. He licked, sucked and bit the skin all while avoiding her nipple. He would wait for that prize. His hands squeezed, and he felt that skin peak under his fingers. Desire shot through him, fighting with his need to explore her body.

 

In one smooth motion, he had Orihime laying on her back against the futon's surface. She looked almost exactly as he had drawn her. He hadn't caught the apprehension mixed with arousal in her eyes though. He covered her body with his own, kissing her. His tongue explored her mouth again. She was an ambrosia that he wanted to savor; to swim in her scent of sunshine and strawberries.

 

His mouth moved again this time. It kissed the area between her collarbones then left a trail of kisses to a nipple. The bud of flesh erupted from her skin and she moaned at the contact of his tongue lapping at the sensitive area. His fingers tickled her bare soft stomach. He switched sides, to the other nipple, gently teasing with a nip or two. He could tell she liked that; he saw how her hands grabbed the blanket underneath her.

 

Ulquiorra's hands hit a new barrier, and once again he had to pull back from her body. He was panting slightly as he grabbed the waistband of her leggings and tugged them down. Orihime helped him by lifting her bottom, and soon they were thrown behind him. She was clad now only in a pair of panties.

 

She turned her face away from him as if embarrassed. He could see the blush spreading across her skin. He took in the sight of her body. She was beautiful. He moved so that he was lying beside her, tracing circles around her bellybutton. She must have been ticklish.

 

His mouth lowered to her breast tasting her skin again. Slowly his tongue flicked over the rosy nipple, hardening the peak before he let his teeth nibble. His hand slowly slid down her stomach to the top of the underwear she still had on. His thumb lazily stroked her through the fabric. She mewled and whimpered.

 

“Please,” she moaned.

 

Happy to oblige, he pulled the fabric to the side, letting his fingers slide through the wet folds. Feeling Orihime digging her nails into his shoulders and back, Ulquiorra let his fingers explore and caress her. He rubbed and separated her skin, making sure she was stimulated. It was only when he pressed gently against her clit that he gave into her begging. He slipped a finger inside of her only to hear her groan. His eyes flashed and he slowly smiled.

 

He knew how to please a woman. He'd read books on it and watched several instructional videos on the subject. He had also taken his time to experiment on his ex-girlfriends. His finger curled inside her and he gently rubbed the area he found. It sent her hips jerking off the futon. She cried out as he continued the motion. He could feel her muscles tighten as he brought her closer and closer to that pinnacle.

 

It didn't take long before she was shuddering and whimpering, clawing at him. He could feel the wetness increase, and he thought it was time. He removed his hand from in between her thighs. In the artificial light from the desk lamp, he could see her redden as he licked the finger that had pleasured her.

 

With a small grunt, Ulquiorra stood, and she protested. He said nothing as he walked over to the small tansu dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. He grabbed several items before closing it He then went to the kitchen. He knew that there was going to be a mess. He didn't want her to freak out the next morning if there was blood, so he got a small bowl of water and a cloth.

 

He returned to her setting the items on the floor. There were six condoms, the bowl, and the cloth. She looked at him with a questioning look. All he had to do now was undress. He squatted down and gently kissed her.

 

Once again she protested as he stood but quickly went quiet as she saw what he was doing. He kept his eyes on her as he unbuttoned and then unzipped the jeans he was wearing. He slowly slipped them down his legs, enjoying how she bit her lip. It was anticipation at it's finest. When he was naked, he returned to her body. He made room for himself in between her thighs.

 

Her arms reached out to him and he complied, letting her wrap herself around him, whispering to him. He silenced her with a kiss. He blindly reached beside the futon and grabbed one of those squares, tearing it open. Breaking the kiss, he put the condom on himself and smiled as she watched him do it. Slowly, he pulled down her panties. Her eyes went wide. She must have realized what was about to happen.

 

“Orihime?” he asked, tilting her face up to him.

 

That blush spread across her cheeks. “Yes?”

 

“Are you sure?” Ulquiorra queried. She nodded, and he took this as consent.

 

He was nestled between her thighs, waiting, not sure if he could do this. He didn't want to rush this experience. The main priority on his mind was not to hurt her. He wanted to bring her as much pleasure as he could. Ulquiorra groaned as she shifted her hips towards him, feeling that intense heat coming from her. He pushed against her gently, willing himself to hold back. This would be the only time he would be gentle with someone.

 

Resistance was felt. She was a virgin. Had he expected otherwise? No, Ulquiorra knew that she was, maybe he was hoping that she wasn't. He pressed further inside her, watching her face as she winced with her eyes tightly closed. She was shivering. He leaned down, kissing her soft lips. “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded and swallowed. Ulquiorra wasn't convinced though. “Orihime,” he murmured.

 

* * *

 

It was uncomfortable but she had really been expecting a big to do when Ulquiorra slid past the little piece of skin that signaled she was a virgin. There'd just been a slight stab of pain and some discomfort. She could feel herself being spread apart by his flesh and tried to relax. His finger had felt totally different. She focused on breathing and remembering how his lips felt against hers.

 

It was when he stopped moving; she opened her eyes. He was staring down at where their bodies were joined. “What?” she asked.

 

“I'm inside you,” he said, his voice barely audible.

 

Her expression became confused. Why had he said that? “You don't want to be inside me?” she asked. “I thought this—”

 

One of his fingers brushed her lips. He stared at her with such an intense and hungry gaze that she felt breathless. “I want this. I've wanted you from the first time I laid my eyes on you, Orihime. I just don't know how—”

 

“You're trying to be gentle?”

 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

 

* * *

 

He started moving slowly, rocking his hips against hers. One of his hands found hers, and he intertwined their fingers together. The other reached for her breast, touching the skin and making her arch against him. The action only impaled her further on him. He was deliberately being slow as he pulled out. She looked slightly panicked as he did so but he reassured her by slowly pressing into her again.

 

He liked how her eyelids fluttered.

 

Once he felt comfortable that she was adjusted to her new position as a non-virgin, Ulquiorra began to move in earnest. His hand left hers as he gripped her hips. His lips trailed down her chest, teeth scraping the skin lightly. She responded by pulling him closer, digging her fingernails into his skin.

 

He felt her legs wrap around his waist and Ulquiorra shifted his hips slightly, sliding deeper into her. He bit back a moan feeling the sensation of her encasing him. She clung to him like wet clothing to a body, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

 

His body rocked toward her, his hips jerking slightly once he was fully in, causing his body to brush against the sensitive mound. Each time he did, her body tightened on him for the slide back out, then it sucked him back in, begging him to go harder, deeper. "Woman," he whispered in her ear. "You feel so good."

 

Whimper. Gasping. She was crying out every couple seconds now. She was saying his name and it made him thrust into her faster. The friction was heavenly. He almost forgot to be gentle but the pain of her nails gouging the skin at his shoulders, kept him grounded. There would be plenty of time where he could take her how he wanted, making her scream.

 

He wanted to make her come, but he was drowning in the absolute bliss of this moment. His nerves were being flooded with pleasure. He was trying to drag this out for as long as he could. He bit her shoulder as he drove into her.

 

She cried out his name, and he felt her shiver beneath him. He pulled slightly away from Orihime so that he could stare at her. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want her underneath him? Didn't he want to hear what it sounded like when she had an orgasm?

  
  
“Look at me, woman.”

 

Immediately, she followed his directions, opening her eyes and looking at him. Her pupils were dilated slightly, her bottom lip swollen from how much she had bitten down on it. Her breath came in rapid bursts.

 

That's all he needed. The pleasure building in the pit of his abdomen, his muscle tightening, begging him to release, to give into the pleasure. His eyes closed and he came hard. His hands dug into her hips, possibly bruising them with his fingertips. He could feel her arms wrap around him again. He collapsed against her, saying her name like it was a mantra to keep away bad spirits.

 

* * *

 

Orihime was in a daze; she had just experienced her first orgasm. She had experienced sex for the first time. It had been wonderful. Then he was moving, untangling her limbs from his body. She slowly looked over at him, watching him remove the condom from himself, tie the end and drop it on the floor.

 

Her eyes were half closed, and she observed him dipping in the cloth he had brought from the kitchen into the bowl of water. She was sure that he was going to clean himself off but was surprised and embarrassed as she felt the fabric touch her. “What are you doing?”

 

“There is blood,” he murmured to her. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

“I don't feel hurt. I don't feel pain,” she replied.

  
  
He hushed her and continued what he was doing. “How was it?”

 

Orihime, raised her body up so that she was resting on her elbows. “It was good. Why? Do you think I didn't enjoy myself?”

 

The cloth flew to land right beside the pile of foil squares and the bowl of water. “I wanted to know if you enjoyed it because I want to fuck you again. I'm going to fuck you again and again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust  
> { In This Moment - Whore  
> { In This Moment - Closer  
> { The Weeknd - Earned It  
> { Nine Inch Nails - Eraser (Polite)


	10. Keepsakes with Loveletters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after. It's confusing. Ulquiorra feels bad and talks to Grimmjow. Nel is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> Some sexual depiction. Nothing too bad.

Ulquiorra lay in bed, the blankets pulled to his chest. A sigh of contentment came from the other person in the bed as they snuggled against him. He had been awake for several hours just wondering about things. He was nowhere near eloquent about his feelings. He preferred to let actions to speak louder than what he said.

 

He turned onto his side to look at the naked, redheaded woman who mumbled in her sleep as he moved. His hand traveled under the blanket to touch her thigh letting his fingers ghost over the skin. His next stop was her hips and stomach; the skin was soft. His hand slid further up to cup one of her breasts. He nuzzled the spot below her ear and smiled as she cuddled closer. He couldn't believe what he'd spent the previous hours doing to her.

 

What would happen now? Would he start spewing declarations of love? Would he become the sappy lover and write poems?

 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled and snarled. Her throat marked with love bites and hickeys. Her shoulder even had a bruise where his teeth had grazed. She was absolutely beautiful though. Orihime looked so exhausted afterward but satisfied. His feelings had been a mirror of hers. He had been drained but content with what he had.

 

After they had sex the second time, Ulquiorra had used his mouth on her. She made the smallest mewls, like a kitten wanting something to relieve its hunger. He had done everything she had asked. He licked and sucked certain parts that would make her moan or scream. He did that thing with his finger that she had liked the first time he made her come. His face had been buried in her. He wasn't ashamed as he lapped at her. He enjoyed it.

 

The third time, he ordered her to her knees and took her from behind. She had been fucked hard, and he showed no mercy as he pounded into her. The fourth time was her idea. They'd been laying side by side when she started wiggling against him. He told her to stop and go to sleep. She didn't listen at all. She had pushed him onto his back and started touching him. She rode him, chest bouncing, mouth open and voicing her pleasure.

 

The early morning light revealed the mess they had made of the apartment. Clothes were thrown everywhere. He counted four condoms and wrappers strewn beside the bed. There was a used white washcloth and a small bowl of water sitting to the side of the futon.

 

He remembered that he had wanted to clean up the mess but he found himself falling asleep next to the girl. His arms wrapped around her, one of her legs thrown over him. Now it was the morning after. The fallout of his actions would begin.

 

Guilt once again washed over him. He shouldn't have done this. He should have made her leave. He didn't know what was going to happen. It all depended on the sleeping form beside him. Things could get ugly. Women were known to be irrational creatures.

  
  
When Nel realized what happened, he was as good as dead. Ulquiorra could guarantee that.

 

* * *

 

She stretched, feeling the burn and protest of muscles that were rarely used. Her legs were screaming at her but Orihime didn't mind. Her body felt like jelly. She was so content that she didn't want to move. With her eyes still closed, she reached out feeling for a body next to hers.

 

Nothing. She didn't feel anything but another pillow and more blankets. Orihime opened her eyes and sat up, noting how silent it was in the apartment. She looked around, hoping he'd just be in the kitchen or the bathroom. Her gut told her that he was gone.

 

Her clothes were sitting in a neat, folded stack on the stool in front of his desk. There was no evidence of what happened the previous night. The trash was gone. The cloth and bowl had also disappeared. Even his jeans were absent.

 

A sinking feeling started in her chest. She wanted him to be different. She knew the stories of guys dropping girls as soon as they had sex. She stood up from the futon and walked to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she walked naked through his apartment to her pile of clothes. There was a note pinned to her bra.

 

_Orihime,_

_I wanted to be here when you woke. Unfortunately, I had to go to work._

_Please stay as long as you'd like. I will be home later and would like to spend more time with you._

_If you leave, please use the spare key to lock the door._

_-U_

 

The note gave her butterflies in her stomach. She clutched it to her chest. She decided to get dressed and had searched around for her underwear but couldn't find them. With a sigh, she put on the rest of her clothes and coat. She locked his door then walked over to her own apartment. Once she was inside, Orihime decided to take a shower.

 

Surprised was an understatement as the young woman undressed in front of the mirror. She could not believe the reflection in the mirror. Love bites and bruises were all over her. There were finger-shaped bruises on her hips; even the inside of her thighs had been marked. Her hair was a mess; her lips still swollen and raw.

 

There was no way she could go to work looking like this! Orihime could feel the blush start on her face and she turned away from the mirror. She quickly took a shower, taking extra time to put conditioner in her hair. It would make it easier to brush later.

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra. They sat in a coffee shop near the tall man's wood workshop. Ulquiorra had his head in his hands and an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. Grimmjow had his arms folded over his chest and was on his third coffee.  
  
“You are completely stupid—”

 

“I know,” bemoaned the green-eyed man.

 

“You are also completely fucked,” Grimmjow finished.

 

“I know that too!”

 

Grimmjow had been astonished when his phone had rung early that morning. He was just heading out to get some work done on some pieces so that they could be sold when his friend asked if they could meet. He had agreed but he knew something was wrong because Ulquiorra never wanted to meet anywhere.

 

So once Grimmjow arrived at the specified place and saw the dark haired man, he plunked himself down in a chair. “What did your stupid ass do?”

 

The blue haired man knew his friend. He had seen this breakdown only twice before. He knew Ulquiorra did stupid things after he lost control of himself. It just had taken a longer time to reach the end game this time.

 

He shook his head in disbelief at Ulquiorra had told him what had happened. “Tell me you only did this once. Right? Once then you sent her on her way?”

 

The black hair shook from side to side. Grimmjow cursed. He was starting to think that Ulquiorra had a death wish. He remembered the first time this loss of self-control happened. Grimmjow was the one who found him a couple hours later.

 

Ulquiorra was standing on the edge of the apartment building that Grimmjow was living in at that time. Grimmjow had practically yanked him from the edge. He'd been scared for the guy. It was all because he was fighting his emotions.

 

It was because of Grimmjow. The next time Ulquiorra went crazy, it was because of Nel; though nothing drastic had happened.

 

“I got one question man.”

 

“What?” Ulquiorra asked, face still buried in his hands.

 

“Did you used protection?” Grimmjow asked, dead serious. “If she pops up pregnant, Nelliel will murder you multiple times.”

 

* * *

 

He kind of expected her to be at his house. He unlocked the door and was slightly disappointed that she was gone. He put his phone, wallet, and keys on the console table. He turned to see that she had scrawled a note on a sheet of pink stationary.

 

_Ulquiorra,_

 

_I have to work too. I'll be over as soon as I can._

 

_\- Orihime_

 

It had a frowny face and a heart drawn on it. It was a disgustingly sweet gesture that he was touched by. He folded up the note and slid it into the top drawer of his tansu. He stole a glance at the underwear he had taken from her. He didn't know why he took them. He flipped on the light in his kitchen and rummaged around in his fridge. He would have to go to the grocery soon. He didn't want to go today.

 

It had been a difficult day due to the fact that Grimmjow had scolded him about the whole Orihime incident. Shinji was irritated with him for something. Every fifteen minutes, he was yelling at him for something trivial The man made him clean, although he had to draw a design up for a customer. That job was passed onto someone else. Ulquiorra had no clue what he had done wrong but he was miffed that Shinji was taking his anger out on him.

 

He pulled out the last pre-made bento box and set it on his small table. It was then his phone decided to ring.

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow walked into Candy Ink with his hands in the pocket of his worn leather jacket. The first person he saw was Orihime. His eyes traveled up and down the teen's body as she stood behind the counter with her back to him. There was something about her now that made the blue haired man notice her. He knew what it was too.

 

She turned and smiled at him. “Welcome Grimmjow! Nel's in the back.”

 

“Thanks, Orihime.” He turned his gaze from her and walked through the black curtain. Every room was filled with an artist and a customer, except Nel's. He found her in her office watching the security camera feed that was from the front of the shop. “Hey, whatcha watching?”

 

Nel nodded at him. She had her feet propped up on the corner of her desk with her hands folded over her stomach. “Something is bothering me,” she said, as Grimmjow sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Her mood. It's like she's back to normal,” Nel replied, jerking her head towards the monitor. She picked up a remote and rewound the feed to a couple of seconds before Grimmjow walked in. “Also I saw this.”

 

Grimmjow saw himself eyeing the girl. “Tch. And? You saying I can't look at people?”

 

Nel raised her eyebrow at him. “I never said that. You can look at people all day long. Just say the word and we can play with them. I want to know why you're looking at Orihime like she's a delectable piece of meat. You've never looked at her before like that.”

 

He shrugged. “Those leggings make her... look nice,” Grimmjow replied. He was impressed with how well the young woman had covered herself. From what Ulquiorra vaguely described, it sounded like he had mangled the poor girl.

 

“There's something up with her. She has never kept her scarf on when she is inside. She seems genuinely happy,” Nel said, her mouth settling into a thin line. “Do you think she got over Ulquiorra, you know, realized he was a complete jerk?”

 

Grimmjow snorted in amusement. He had to try hard to keep a straight face. She'd gotten over something alright. He had warned Ulquiorra that Nel would eventually find out about what he had done. “You think it's strange she's wearing a scarf indoors? Maybe she's trying a new fashion trend.”

 

Nel gave her boyfriend a concerned look. “I keep bumping up the thermostat. She has to remove it soon or sweat to death.”

 

“Is that why it's warm in here? You're evil.”

 

“I'm a curious person. She's acting completely different today.”

 

“You know we should have her hang out with us tonight,” Grimmjow said, sounding incredibly casual about it.

 

Nel turned her full attention to the tall man. “Why? It's Christmas Eve.”

 

“I dunno, you can gossip with her and watch those silly movies. I'll have a beer or two and mock you girls,” he replied.

 

The teal haired woman laughed. “Right, that sounds exactly like what would happen. I thought you were serious. The next thing you'll say is, let's invite Ulquiorra over too.”

 

“Don't see why not.”

 

“Are you serious? After what happened?”

 

“Nel,” Grimmjow reached over the desk and took his girlfriend's hands into his own. “Just let it go. Please. Stop this snooping, or go ask Orihime questions if you want to know what is going on.”

 

An eyebrow was arched and hazel eyes narrowed. “You know something! What the hell do you know that I don't?”

 

“I don't know,” Grimmjow grumbled. “You seem to think that you know something about Ulquiorra that I don't. I know about his obsessive drawings. I've seen the process before. I've seen it twice before. Did he do it again? Were they Orihime?”

 

Nel's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it and nodded. “How?”

 

“I know because I've seen him draw sketchbooks worth of drawings of myself and of you,” Grimmjow said.

 

Her eyes went wide. “But why?” she stammered.

 

“Ain't my place to say; that's something you're gonna have to ask him yourself. Now, are you going to ask Orihime questions? I can bet that if you get him and her together, you'll have your questions answered. Hell, just mention his name.”

 

“Grimmjow,” Nel said his name as if it was a warning.

 

* * *

 

He looked at the screen of his phone and tapped the button that would accept the call. What would Grimmjow want?

 

“Hey loser, we're coming to pick you up.”

 

“We're? Who are you bringing with you? Grimmjow? Hello? Grimmjow?”

 

The line had gone dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST for this chapter.
> 
> { Prodigy - Breathe  
> { The Chemical Brothers - Galvanized  
> { H.I.M - Gone with the Sin (Acoustic)  
> { Hole - Doll Parts  
> { Placebo - Drink You Pretty  
> { Namikawa Daisuke - Crush the World Down  
> { Brian Molko & Asia Argento - Je T'Aime Moi Non Plus


	11. The Lie. The Trap. The Talk. The Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex duh... It's Christmas eve and Nel decides to follow Grimmjow's advice. Ulquiorra needs to learn control and something sinister is afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> Depictions of sex in this chapter.

Orihime was sitting happy as a peach at her place behind the counter. She just got done taking money from Pesche's customer and booked him another appointment with the odd man. Nel and Grimmjow walked into the waiting area after the guy had left.

 

“C'mon, Orihime,” Nel said with a smile. “Get your stuff.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just come with me.”

 

“Um, I don't understand. What's going on?” the teen asked. “It's not closing time.”

 

“I know,” Nel said, smiling. “You've been stressed the past couple of weeks and I've not been easy on you. I'm inviting you out with me and Grimm. Dinner and then movies at our apartment.”

 

“Oh, I had plans with Tatsuki,” she said quickly, declining the couple's offer. It was a complete and total lie because she knew the moment she was done with work, she'd run home. She'd see Ulquiorra again. “I'm sorry.”

 

Nel shrugged and turned to Grimmjow, “Well I guess we will just take Ulquiorra. I'm sure he doesn't have plans for tonight.”

 

Two pairs of eyes watched the girl freeze for a moment. It was just for a brief second but it was enough that she had given herself away. Then she looked at Nel and Grimmjow. “You're going to be taking him too?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, I kind of miss mocking the guy,” Grimmjow said, grinning.

 

“Oh, that's not nice.”

 

“You sure you don't want to go?” Nel asked. “We're going to be leaving in fifteen minutes.”

 

The girl looked uncertain, but she shrugged. “Let me call Tatsuki.”

 

* * *

 

Orihime dashed outside and quickly tapped Ulquiorra's number into her phone. It was strange that she could remember it from memory when everyone else was programmed into her phone. She was surprised that he actually answered. “Hey, it's Ori—”

 

“Hello. Are you calling me from work?” He asked, in that monotone voice of his.

 

“Yeah, Nel is inviting me to go out with her,” she hurriedly explained. Orihime kept looking behind her like someone was going to catch her doing something forbidden.

 

“Grimmjow said he was coming to get me.”

 

“He and Nel are acting funny.” She heard his sigh, and this worried her. “What?”

 

“I feel like this is a trap, but if we don't accept, then it will look suspicious. Or one of us could go with them.”

 

She felt her mouth turn down into a pout. “I don't want that. I just want to be—”

 

“I know.”

 

His voice made her knees weak. “You know?” she practically squeaked.

 

“Of course I know. How could I not? I want the same thing,” he paused for a moment and Orihime could imagine his blank stare. “We could show them that we can be civil to each other. That I'm not constantly attacking you. You've taken adequate steps in hiding the marks?”

 

“I think so,” she replied.

 

“Accept the invitation, and I will see you then.”

 

* * *

  
Nel was driving this time, and she kept her eyes on the two in the backseat of Grimmjow's car. They sat side by side. No one said much as she drove to an all-night noodle restaurant that she had heard about from a client. She kept her gaze from lingering too long but she didn't miss the slight movement of Ulquiorra's hand shift to the seat between him and the teen.

 

The redhead glanced at him and then let her hand fall on top of his. Nel's eyes narrowed as the dark-haired man's fingers gently twined with Orihime's. When she pulled up to the place, Nel looked at Grimmjow who gave her a questioning stare.

  
  
She nodded at him. It was just as she had thought. There was something going on between them. Orihime hadn't gotten over Ulquiorra. Nel knew as soon as she could, she would make the truth would come out.

  
  
* * *

 

Dinner was fun, Orihime thought with a smile. They all had laughed and talked. Even Ulquiorra had chimed in. They all thought the teenager had gross taste because she spread red bean paste and wasabi on shrimp. She had claimed it was delicious. Throughout the meal though, Ulquiorra had kept his hand on her thigh and she tried not to make it obvious that he was touching her.

 

She had never seen him this animated. It was a refreshing. Her thoughts drifted to last night. That was a different kind of Ulquiorra. He was fueled by passion. He had a primal quality to him. The memory was enough to make her blush.

 

“Uh oh,” Nel teased, breaking into her thoughts. “It looks like someone has some naughty thoughts going on.”

 

Orihime giggled and shook her head. “I was just remembering something,” she said.

 

“Tell us.”

 

“I can't. It's embarrassing.” They all laughed at that. She stole a glance at Ulquiorra who was staring at her with half-closed eyes. “Really, it's something silly.”

 

It was Grimmjow who rescued her by suggesting that it was time for beers and movies at their apartment. Orihime weakly protested, but Nel reminded her that the shop would be closed for the next couple of days. Ulquiorra had shrugged at the invitation.

 

* * *

 

The quartet walked up the stairs; Grimmjow walked beside Nel and Ulquiorra walked closely behind Orihime. He watched as the young woman's ass and legs moved as she climbed the five flights of stairs. Twice he had reached his hand out and given the ample flesh a squeeze. It amused him to hear her breathing speed up and see the blush on her face.

 

She had glared at him but she didn't stop him or even move away from him. When they reached their destination, they all filed into the apartment, shedding coats. He saw Orihime hang back as Grimmjow brought out sake and a couple of bottles of beer. He didn't want to look suspicious so he moved next to his friend. Ulquiorra was standing beside of Grimmjow, trading insults with the taller man when he heard Nel speak.

 

“C'mon Orihime, join the party,” Nel said, walking over to the girl. “Take that scarf off. It's warm in here.”

 

His head snapped up. He could see panic fill Orihime's eyes as she tried to evade Nel. He couldn't stop Nel without tipping her off. The teal haired woman was quick. She snatched the fabric covering the girl's neck away from her.

 

Orihime's face turned to the hue of a tomato, and she hid it behind her long red locks. It hadn't helped. Everyone saw the mottled surface of her skin.

 

Nel pivoted and leveled a stare at the green-eyed man. The silence in the room was thick. Ulquiorra gazed back at her and slightly arched his eyebrow. He was silently challenging her to say something, anything to him. He was ready for a fight today.

 

Finally, the teal haired woman took Orihime by the hand and led her to the hallway. Ulquiorra heard the bedroom door open then close. He let out a sigh and glanced at the man standing beside him. “What?”

 

“Holy shit, man. You've narrowly escaped death.”

 

* * *

 

Nel sat Orihime on the unmade and messy bed. She sat down on the floor in front of the girl. She had an intense maternal instinct to protect her. It was her fault though. She had meddled in both of their lives. “Did he do this?”

 

The girl nodded.

 

“Did he attack you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did he force you to do something?”

 

The girl shook her head. “He told me to leave several times. I didn't listen.”

 

Nel started biting one of her nails and sighed. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

The girl glanced up at Nel with a wary expression. “You're going to yell at him,” she said, the tone of her voice heavy with worry.

 

“I won't—Okay, I'm going to yell but that's because I don't know what is going on with him anymore,” Nel explained. “He should have known better. Did you have sex with him?”

 

The hesitation was there but Orihime finally nodded. Nel inwardly cursed. This was entirely her fault. One hundred percent, her fault. She had fed Orihime's fantasy about the boy in the picture. She had brought them closer by insisting that Ulquiorra look at the apartment. She had meddled as Grimmjow had put it.

 

Nel got to her knees and used her hand to make the girl look at her. “Did he use protection? Did he force you?”

 

“He didn't force me!” Orihime huffed. “I wanted it. I enjoyed it, Nel. He told me to leave. I didn't listen because I wanted him.”

 

The woman sighed and wrapped her arms around the teenager who was now crying. “Shhh, I'm worried because I don't want you to get hurt. C'mon, tell me about it.”

 

Orihime sniffled then giggled. She blushed a deeper red, “Oh, well...”

 

* * *

 

Across town, in a small building, a different kind of discussion was going on. There was an uneasy tension in the air as Shinji Hirako was sitting on the third floor of the building that housed his tattoo shop, with several of his clients. Usually, he didn't let anyone into the part of the building that he called home but this was important. They were affiliated with the Yakuza. The discussion had been going on for several days now.

 

Did he? Didn't he?

 

Sosuke Aizen, the man who commissioned Ulquiorra Cifer to draw his wife, claimed that the artist had behaved inappropriately. There were questions to ask, and the situation required an investigation. Since it was Shinji's employee who was in question, he was involved with this entire thing.

 

“He dishonored you, sir. He should be killed for this disrespect.”

 

Shinji held up his hand to shut the dumb looking thug up. “I'm sorry. I'm going to have to stop you there. I know my employee. He's not interested in anyone. He would never solicit your wife for anything.”

 

“Are you calling my wife a liar?”

 

The blond man shook his head. “No Aizen. I would never imply that. I'm just saying we have no evidence that this happened. You said that the security cameras were turned off at that time.”

 

The brown-haired man nodded his head. “I trust my wife's words. It was shown in the logs that this man returned to the penthouse several times after the incident. My wife was very uncomfortable around him. Cifer was acting awkward too.”

 

Shinji sighed. “Is the piece of art done?”

 

“Yes. It is a beautiful commission. My wife is happy with it,” the man answered. “It is a shame that the boy touched my wife.”

 

“You could chop his hands—”

 

“May I talk to Ulquiorra before any action is taken?” Shinji asked, interrupting the lackey.

 

Aizen stood, and the rest of his entourage followed. “I will allow you this,” he said. “I will return at the beginning of the new year to settle this matter.”

 

Shinji bowed and followed Aizen and his underlings to the limo that was waiting in front of the shop. He watched the limo pull away and cursed that dark-haired man who was his employee. How could Ulquiorra do this? After all, he had done for the boy to get his foot in the door.

 

Had he not made it painstakingly clear that the man was just supposed to draw the woman. Nothing else. He then cursed himself because he was the one who accepted the loan from the gangsters to start his business years ago. He'd be paying it back until the business folded, was destroyed or Shinji died.

 

Had he not accepted the money then there would be no problem. Shinji had so there was now this bump in the road. He had to think of a solution. One that kept his most talented artist alive. He went back inside and looked at the appointment schedule. Ulquiorra was due in on the twenty-seventh. He had enough time to make arrangements.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra pretended to watch some movie with Grimmjow and nurse a beer. He was worried about what was going on in the other room. Grimmjow told him if Nel wasn't yelling, it could be a good sign. He still was concerned.

 

He heard the door open and he perked up. Footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor. He watched as Orihime, came into the living room, followed by Nel. She had been crying, her eyes were slightly puffy. He stood, waiting for the confrontation that he was sure was coming.

 

But Nel walked past him and slid into Grimmjow's lap. She grabbed a bottle of beer that was sitting on the coffee table. She said nothing. The green-eyed man looked at the woman and then at the teenager. What had happened? Why was there no yelling? Why was Nel not castrating him?

 

“Sit down, both of you,” Grimmjow said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the woman in his lap.

 

Ulquiorra did as the man said to do. He sank slowly to the leather surface and stiffened when Orihime sat on the other side of him. He took a drink of the beer in his hand to try to calm himself.

 

“Would you relax?” Nel said. She sat forward so that she could look at Ulquiorra. “I'm not going to murder you.”

 

“You're not?”

 

“No, I should, but I've been asked not to,” Nel said with a snort. She leaned back again before taking a drink from her own bottle. “Apparently, you'd be missed.”

 

That made him relax, and he turned to Orihime who was already snuggled up with him. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face. She took this as an invitation to climb into his lap and hug him. The two couples were silent as they watched the rest of the movie.

 

* * *

 

Orihime watched as Nel and Grimmjow were making out heavily at the end of the couch. After the movie was over, they had taken shot after shot of warm sake and were now probably drunk. Ulquiorra had one shot of the rice wine and even offered her a taste of it. She had declined. She didn't like alcohol.

 

She was sitting in his lap, feeling his hand lightly trail up and down her back. Occasionally his fingers would drift lower to caress her bottom. It made her blush and shift in his lap. He had quietly hissed the first couple of times but she could tell he knew what to expect when it happened now. He had taken to biting his bottom lip.

 

Shifting in his lap again, Orihime kept her eyes on the other couple. They weren't paying attention to her or Ulquiorra. They were lost in each other. The teenager could understand that, hadn't she lost herself in the green-eyed man only hours ago?

 

She turned her eyes to Ulquiorra when she felt his free hand touch her thigh. It was light and teasing. His eyes were half closed, and he was gazing back at her with desire. She had to wonder how much the alcohol was affecting him.

 

Orihime mimicked Nel's posture and straddled the Ulquiorra, leaning forward to press her chest against him. He didn't stop her as she leaned in to kiss him. At first, she was hesitant, but her courage grew as he kissed her back. Her tongue lightly trailed along his bottom lip, and she allowed him to capture her mouth, prying it open.

  
  
She could taste the sharp flavor of sake as his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands seemed to be everywhere on her body. He was grabbing her legs. He stroked her back and ass. He reached for her breasts. Orihime had to pull away from the kiss because her breath was coming fast and she felt like she was going to suffocate.

 

She was half expecting a rebuke from Nel but when she looked around it was just her and him sitting on the couch in the dark.

 

* * *

 

His hands were currently busy. He had Orihime laying on that leather couch, naked while he was fully clothed, manipulating the sensitive skin between the girl's thighs. She had her face turned into her bicep, trying not to cry out. He could hear Grimmjow and Nel still fucking. They were loud enough but Orihime refused to make a sound.

 

Ulquiorra would bring her close to orgasm and then back off the intensity of his touch. He would move his hands to a different part of her body. Several times the girl groaned in frustration, silently begging for release. He could see it in her eyes.

 

He eventually granted her what she was seeking. Once her body was done shaking he licked his hand, enjoying the taste of her wetness. He was hoping the girl would sleep after such an intense orgasm because he needed to think without any distractions. Things were not going to be that easy.

 

She climbed into his lap again, kissing him feverishly. He tilted his head so that it rested on the back of the couch. Her mouth and teeth nipped at his throat. He was enjoying her touch but when Orihime pulled back, he understood what was going on. The girl wanted a deeper release.

 

Her hands pulled his t-shirt off his body and then went for his jeans. When he realized what she was doing, she had them unbuttoned and almost unzipped. He grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her to his body.

 

“Woman,” he breathed into her ear. “What are you doing?”

 

She was panting. Her reply was a whisper, “I want you.”

 

He sighed. He had to hold tightly to his self-control at the moment. He was tempted to just take the girl but there were two problems. One, they were at Grimmjow and Nel's house. The couple could walk in at any time while he did things to her. Knowing them, they'd watch as he ravaged her. Two, no protection and he wasn't about to ask the other couple if they had any. Ulquiorra had read too many stories about accidents with other methods of preventing sexual disease and pregnancy.

 

“Orihime,” he spoke and she gave a soft whine. How did someone look so innocent, turn into a wanton creature? He didn't mind it but right now wasn't a good time. “I know. I know you want me. I can see it. It's near impossible right now to take you how I want.”

 

She pulled away from him and bit her lip. Yearning shot through him; he had to remain absolute about this. “You don't want me?” she asked, eyes wide and staring at him.

 

How could she ask such a question? Couldn't she feel how hard he was? Couldn't she tell by his caresses that he wanted her? “I want you, Woman. You know I do. I don't have anything with me.”

 

“Forget it and take me, then.”

 

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth; he could feel his resolve crumbling. He gently pushed Orihime to the side and stood up. She objected to his actions, protesting loudly. He walked into the hallway and stopped at the first door. He could hear now quiet moans and groans coming from behind the wood. He raised his hand and knocked.

 

“What?” came a harsh tone. “I'm fucking busy.”

 

There was a giggle and someone else said something. Ulquiorra didn't have the patience for this. He opened the door and was not surprised to find Nel on top of Grimmjow. His eyes traveled hungrily over their bodies. Normally, the naked bodies would have stopped him and he would have exited the room. He didn't really care at the moment though. “Do you have any condoms?”

 

* * *

 

Nel pouted as Grimmjow flopped back onto the bed. “What?” he asked.

  
  
“You just let him barge in here, eye-fuck us and then let him have something so he can have his way with my friend,” Nel said, exasperated.

 

“You'd rather he went in raw?” the blue-haired man huffed. He gathered the teal haired woman into his arms, lightly kissing her. “He always eye fucks us. You never notice because you're too busy being butthurt about him being a competing artist.”

 

“I think you're crazy. I am not butthu—”

 

Grimmjow interrupted Nel in mid-rant by placing his hand over her mouth. “Shhhh, do you hear that?”

 

Nel removed his hand then cocked her head to the side. Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. Moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the apartment. This was sprinkled with quiet grunts and heavy breathing. “Oh my god. Is that Orihime?”

 

“He's giving it to her good.”

 

“You're such a pervert.”

 

This statement made Grimmjow grin. “We could go watch them,” he said, drawing the woman closer to him. He started kissing her neck, bringing his hand up to her thigh, hooking the leg around his waist.

 

* * *

 

She clung to him but Ulquiorra held on to her tighter. His breath was harsh; almost panting against her neck. They both were sweating and he could feel his hair sticking to his neck. He was hot and it wasn't just because he was still inside her. He'd been so impatient that he'd let the girl get his jeans down far enough to finish what she had started.

 

He could feel his back start stinging. She had scratched him during their frantic session of sex. “How do you feel now?” he asked her in a soft tone. “Are you satisfied?”

 

“Yes, I'm tired and sore,” she murmured to him. She repeated his question. “Are you satisfied?”

 

“Oh, I could keep going, but I was only given one. The other night in my apartment was not a one-time thing,” he paused to look at her. “I can fuck until I'm exhausted. I'm sure you know that.”

 

“Are you ever satisfied?” she asked, after yawning.

 

“I'm satisfied right now,” he replied. He quickly lifted Orihime off of his lap and covered her with a blanket. No one would disturb her even if she was naked. “You should sleep.”

 

“Will you lay down with me?”

 

He gave a small chuckle. “I've got a mess to clean up; then I will be back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { N*Sync - Digital Get Down  
> { Halsey - Bad at Love  
> { Kozi - Honey Vanity  
> { Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons - Sucker For Pain  
> { DJ Snake Ft Justin Beiber - Let me Love you  
> { Darren Hayes - Insatiable  
> { Pitbull - Give Me Tonight  
> { Sean Paul - Like Glue


	12. Bad News and the Worst News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji delivers some terrible news and hearts start to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> This chapter hurt to write.

He didn't go directly back to Orihime. Ulquiorra went to the bathroom and cleaned himself, disposing of the trash. When he went back to the couch, the teen was already snoring softly. He gave a sigh, found his t-shirt and put his hoodie on along with his shoes. Now would be a perfect time to start thinking.

 

He quietly unlocked the metal door and let himself out of the apartment. He found himself on the roof of the building sitting on a metal box and looking out over the town. Lights twinkled, and he heard the faint hum of the traffic. His mind was blank. There were no conflicting thoughts. He felt at peace.

 

Ulquiorra knew that this wouldn't last long. Peace never seemed to stick around. It was a fleeting illusion most of the time.

  
  
Creak.

 

He turned his head slightly to see who had opened the metal door. Nel walked through, wearing one of Grimmjow's too big sweatshirts, a pair of leggings and boots. She walked over and sat down beside him. As he said, peace didn't stay around long.

  
  
“Its cold out here,” she quietly commented.

 

“I'm not bothered by it,” Ulquiorra said as he looked down at the rooftop. “Go back inside. I didn't ask you to come out here.”

 

“You've always struck me as an odd person, Ulquiorra.” She sighed, looking up at the sky. He glanced over at her. “Grimmjow knew you drew the sketches of Orihime.”

 

“I figured,” the man nodded. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Of course, Grimmjow knew what he did. The man had known him for long enough that he could predict Ulquiorra's behavior patterns. Nel on the other hand, she had to have some reason for coming out here. “What do you want Nel?”

 

“Grimmjow told me that he's seen sketches of me that you drew.” The statement sounded like an accusation and question. “He said that you also drew sketches of him.”

 

“I'm an artist.”

 

“They were just like the ones you did of Orihime.”

 

He shrugged, if Nel knew that then Grimmjow must have told her why. Ulquiorra looked at Nel, who had been staring at the sky. He waited until she was looking at him before he spoke. “Look, I'm going to tell you a story.”

 

“A story?”

 

“Do you want to hear it or not?” he asked in a flat tone. When she nodded, he began, “Once there was a little boy who didn't know how to feel because no one showed him kindness or love. No one explained how those emotions were normal. So he bottled them up.

 

One day, he gets this friend, and over the years, he falls in love with the friend. His friend loves this girl who the boy also kind of has feelings for, but he pushes them away. He tells his friend how he feels. The friend laughs and says the guy can be a third wheel. They'll all be a happy family.

 

The boy represses his emotions, says they're stupid and blames it all on his mom and dad who didn't really love him. He goes on like this, having this blank emotional slate, until one day he meets this girl who he doesn't deserve because he's a great big jerk. He's an ass because he doesn't know how to deal with feelings. He feels something for this female that he's never felt for anyone that he has ever crossed paths with.

 

The thing is this boy can be self-destructive. He has these tantrums. He obsesses over someone until he goes crazy until he learns how to repress everything again or finds a new obsession. He does this because he's trying to figure out what he is feeling.”

 

He took a deep breath and waited for Nel to say something. She always had an opinion about things he said. It didn't take her long. “How does it end?” she asked.

 

Ulquiorra shrugged, “Dunno, I'm not at the end yet.”

 

“Okay. You, Grimmjow, Orihime and me,” she says more to the sky than to him. “You had feelings for Grimmjow? Why? He's a massive jerk.”

 

“I was going through puberty when I realized it. Why do you have feelings for him? He is a massive jerk after all.”

 

The woman frowned, “So, are you attracted to him now?”

 

Ulquiorra shook his head. “I mean, he's nice to look at but to actually invest something in him is crazy.”

 

“I was under the impression you had a thing for females,” she said. “You've always been indifferent to me. You've had feelings for me?”

 

“I fall for people, not genders. Personality, charm, intellect. I don't judge people by looks or anything trivial like that,” he said, then Ulquiorra gave her a side-eye glance. “Grimmjow has always had eyes for you. I wasn't going to say anything. Do I look stupid?”

 

“Did Grimm know?”

 

“I'm sure he knew after he saw the sketches and rescued my dumb ass from a rooftop like this.”

 

* * *

 

His phone rang shrilly. He reached out to get it but couldn't move very far. There was a heavy weight on his chest. Ulquiorra opened his eyes to Orihime laying on top of him. He shifted her around until she was laying on the actual couch. He sat up and grabbed the small electronic. It was Shinji.

 

Sighing, he took the call. “Hello?”

 

“Ulquiorra, I need you to come in. We need to talk.”

 

“It's Christmas Day. I have plans.”

 

“Do your plans include your life ending prematurely?”

 

“What?”

 

“We need to talk. Come in.”

 

The line went dead, and Ulquiorra looked at the phone in confusion. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. He didn't leave a note. He gathered his stuff and then headed towards his workplace. He walked slowly trying to figure out what Shinji could want with him on Christmas.

 

He arrived at the Shinji's shop. The place appeared closed, but he could see people inside. He knocked on the door. Shinji came out from the shadows of the shop and unlocked the door. He grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him inside.

 

Shinji steered him to his office which was in a room behind the counter. After he slammed the door shut, he pushed Ulquiorra into a chair. The man walked around the desk and took a seat. “Please tell me that you're not stupid.” the blond man said. “Please tell me that you have listened to every word I've said over the years I've known you.”

 

“What? Why?.”

 

“Because I think you're a dumb ass,” he yelled. “When I gave you that commission, I thought you knew not to touch a fucking gangster's wife! Aizen claims that you touched his wife inappropriately, that you solicited her.”

 

Ulquiorra's face went from confusion to horror. “I didn't do anything to her. I did what you said to do. I acted professionally. She's the one who told me her husband was going to be away on business!”

 

Shinji rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Aizen is going to most likely side with his wife. They'll come after you.”

 

“I didn't do anything Shinji!” Ulquiorra said, hitting the desk with his fists and gritting his teeth. “You've got to believe me. I have no interest in that woman. I barely talked to her. I actually rejected her advances towards me. When have you known me to take an interest in anyone?”

 

The yellow-haired man's head bobbed up and down. “ I told him this. I believe you but it's not me who needs convincing, it's Aizen. If he sees you, you're probably going to end up dying. You've got to get out of here.”

 

“What?”

 

Shinji held up a hand and lowered his voice. Ulquiorra could barely hear him. “Look, I'm trying to save your ass. I made arrangements for you to go apprentice with a friend of mine. Lay low, learn if you want, I don't give a fuck. Just get out of Japan.”

 

“I have a life here I just can't uproot myself. What about my friends and family?” Ulquiorra growled. With every word that Shinji spoke he was getting angrier. He had done nothing wrong! Why was he the one in trouble? “Where are you sending me? Where the fuck am I supposed to go?”

 

“America. The guy works in Los Angeles,” Shinji answered. “If you're dead, you don't have any friends or family. Aizen is out for blood. I don't know if he's having a bad month or maybe their body count is low, but he wants to make an example out of you for some reason.”

 

“Those are my options? Do I get more than two? I can pick to leave and live or stay and die?” Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. “Some fucking choices, Shinji!”

 

“Do you want to stay and see if Aizen changes his mind? I've known the guy for years. How old are you? Twenty? Twenty-one?”

 

“Twenty-one.”

 

“I've known him for about that long. He doesn't change his mind,” Shinji said. "I'm doing this for you because you've been a loyal employee for the past couple of years. You're talented, and I want to preserve that."

 

Ulquiorra sighed. This was great. He finally had something going for him, and life kicked him. It was selfish of him, but he didn't know what other options he had. No one fought the Yakuza. “When?”

 

“When what?”

 

“When do I leave?”

 

“Your plane leaves on the twenty-seventh.”

 

* * *

 

Shinji told him that maybe he'd be able to come back in six months, it might take a year or two. What about his apartment? His boss assured him that the payments would be taken care of. What about his parents? Shinji shrugged and told him that was up to him.

 

The man showed him out of the office and then made a big show about firing Ulquiorra in front of a couple of the other tattoo artists. He gathered his machines and other supplies that he'd brought into the shop. He left without another word.

 

Ulquiorra walked home carrying a small box. His phone kept chiming and ringing. He didn't want to answer any calls. He didn't want to talk to anyone. How could he talk to them? He just took the cowards way out of a situation to run with his tail tucked between his legs. He couldn't contact anyone while he was gone because if anyone knew where he was, they'd come after him.

 

What was he going to tell Orihime? What about Grimmjow and Nel? Well, Nelliel Tu had been right all along. His boss was involved with gangsters and somehow gotten him tangled in the fucking web. He shook his head. His life had been a mess since his ex-girlfriend booted him out.

 

Ulquiorra noticed he was close to his apartment. He spotted Grimmjow's car in front of the building. He didn't need this right now.

 

The blue-haired man was leaning against the car when Ulquiorra walked past him. “Hey man,” he called out. Ulquiorra ignored him, taking the steps two at a time. His friend followed him. “Ulquiorra!”

 

He shoved the small box under his arm and dug his keys out of his pocket. He tried to insert one into the lock as quickly as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Grimmjow caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

 

“What?”

 

“What the hell man? We were supposed to all go over to Nel's parents, and when we woke up, you're fucking gone,” Grimmjow snapped.

 

“Shinji needed to talk to me,” Ulquiorra said. He tried to sound casual about it.

 

“It's Christmas day, what did he tell you that couldn't wait?”

 

The dark haired man shook his head. “I've got to go. I'm gonna be really busy over the next couple of days. I've got to get things packed.” Ulquiorra paused and looked up at his friend, “I need a ride to the airport on the twenty-seventh.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I can't tell you. If I tell you, you could be in danger.”

 

“Tch, man, I can handle an ass beating,” Grimmjow scoffed. “Are you leaving? Are you going back home? Wait, if you need a ride to the airport, then you're not just going home.”

 

“I'm leaving.”

 

“What are you going to tell Orihime?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Grimmjow grabbed the front of Ulquiorra's hoodie with both hands and shook him violently. “What do you mean nothing? That girl was frantic because you were gone. You just can't be silent and say nothing. She's fucking in love with you.”

 

“I don't want to hurt her any more than I have to.”

 

“You are going to hurt her more if you say nothing. You're going to destroy her, do you want to do that? Think bastard! She gave herself to you, and you're going to leave without saying a damn thing?” Grimmjow yelled at him. “If you do that and then come back, I'm gonna kick your ass.”

 

* * *

 

He walked into his apartment and set the box down on the console table. He had roughly one whole day to get things in order. So what did he need to do? He made a mental checklist of all of his belongings. It wasn't much. His furniture would stay here. He would need to clean out the cupboards and refrigerator of any food. He could always replace the toiletries. What about the drawings? What about his sketchbooks?

 

Ulquiorra shook his head. He could replace sketchbooks.

 

He would need his clothes and his machines, the latter already packed up. He grabbed the duffle bag from the closet in the bathroom and started throwing his clothes in it. He was so focused on this that he didn't hear his door being opened and closing. He opened the top tansu drawer and started rifling through the contents. He came across Orihime's note, and he ran his fingers over it. He would take it with him.

 

“So it's true,” came the voice from behind him. Ulquiorra whirled around to stare at the red-headed teen standing in his apartment. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. She had tears in her eyes and guilt washed over him. He knew she was crying because of him. He hated it. “Grimmjow said you were leaving and it's true.”

 

Fuck. The green-eyed man strode over to Orihime. “I have to leave,” he told her.

 

“Of course you do,” she said in a hurt and sarcastic tone. She swiped angrily at her face as the tears spilled down her cheeks. “You got what you wanted, now you've got to go.”

 

“Orihime, you're being irrational. If I could explain I would,” Ulquiorra said wrapping his hands around her biceps. “If I could stay I would. I would stay here with you. I cannot though.”

 

“Why? Why can't you tell me why you're leaving?”

 

“Woman,” he said. Ulquiorra pulled the girl to him, hugging her close to his body. He wanted to beg her to understand, but he couldn't bring himself to actually say the words. “If I could take you with me, I would. I can't. You have a life here. You have friends. I'm not going to ask you to throw away your future for me.”

 

“I'm not your woman,” she cried. She was trying to push him away, but he didn't move much. “I don't even know why I wasted—”

 

Ulquiorra tipped the woman's face up towards his and brought his mouth down to hers. He poured his feelings for her into this kiss. She pulled back from him; the slap she gave him stung. It hurt, not physically but his pride. The moment she hit him a tug of war started in his head that told him he was the one that was being irrational. He was the one being unreasonable. He was taking the easy way out. He could stay and fight this. The other side said he was protecting her. He was protecting her from him and the danger that loomed on the horizon. All he was going to do was disappoint and hurt her.

 

His pale hands came up and cupped her face. He expected her to resist his touch, but she didn't. If anything she leaned into his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't leave her like that. He couldn't annihilate her view of him. “Shinji got me mixed up with some bad people,” he said to her. “They're going to be looking for me.”

 

Her eyes closed, releasing more tears. “Where are you going? When will you be back?”

 

“I can't tell you, and I don't know,” he answered.

 

“What am I supposed to do while you're gone?” Orihime asked, burying her face in his chest.

 

“I don't know,” he said in response. “I want to tell you to go one with your life and forget about me. I'm nothing. I want to tell you to get over me.”

 

“You are not! I can't; I don't want to. Why would you tell me that?”

 

“Another part of me wants to you to not forget my face or my voice. The way my hands slide against your body or the way we fit together,” he whispered, placing his lips on the top of her head. “I can't forget. You may not think you're my woman, but you are, Orihime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { 30 Seconds to Mars - The Kill  
> { 30 Seconds to Mars - A Modern Myth  
> { Clint Mansell - Dead Reckoning  
> { The Eels - It's a Motherfucker  
> { Bush - Bonedriven  
> { From Autumn to Ashes - Short Stories with Tragic Endings  
> { Marilyn Manson - Running to the Edge of the World.  
> { Counting Crows - Colorblind  
> { Once OST - All The Way Down


	13. Dear Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> I'm sorry. I really am.

She had been up for several hours, watching him sleep. His face was calm. She brushed the long black hair off his forehead. She let a sad smile grace her mouth. It was strange having him in her apartment. His apartment was essentially empty. His bags were packed and only the furniture remained behind. Orihime had spent every minute that she could with him. She helped him pack and clean. She watched as he carefully took all the drawings down from the walls and add them to a sketchbook he'd unearthed from the cabinet that held a television. She caught a few glances at the sketches and had blushed.

 

She couldn't explain her actions over the past couple of months. She addressed someone she didn't know by their first name. Her brother had raised her better than that. Orihime could only say it was because Nel had told her so much about Ulquiorra, she felt she knew him. She had become obsessed with him slightly and begged Nel to give her details. Only, she had this picture in her head of what he was supposed to be like and the real version wasn't anywhere close to it. 

 

Orihime didn't want the real version of Ulquiorra to leave. She wanted him to stay. The real version was better than her imaginary one. The Ulquiorra that lived in her head would give her flowers and tell her that he loved her. He'd do stuff like the one in the dream had. He'd want to make love. 

 

The real version had surprised her though. He had told her that he wanted to make love to her. Not have sex. Not fuck. He wanted to make love. She had turned red when he said it. He had been entirely sweet and gentle, making the experience last for several hours, most of that time being foreplay. He cuddled her. He fell asleep with her.

 

She had been restless though, tossing and turning. Nightmares had brought ugly images to her. She looked over at her table and saw the white envelope, sitting there. He had given it to her and told her to open it when he was gone.

 

White usually meant death.

 

Orihime went over to her desk and quickly grabbed her phone. She knew it was silly but she took a picture of Ulquiorra sleeping. When the shutter of the camera sounded, she watched his green eyes open.

 

They were only open halfway but she could see him focusing his sleep filled eyes on her. She snapped another picture and another. She didn't want to look at old pictures of him now she knew the real one.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have your ticket?” Grimmjow asked for what seemed the millionth time. Ulquiorra nodded. “Wallet? Identification? What about a passport? What about the information for this guy that Shinji knows?”

 

“I got everything!” he snapped. They were waiting for his flight to be called. “You don't have to be a mother hen, Grimmjow.”

 

Ulquiorra was angry. He left Orihime at her apartment, sobbing into the futon's surface. She had pleaded for him not to go; to take her with him. He couldn't; he thought she understood that. He saw her at the window before Grimmjow had pulled away from the building. Her palm was against the glass. He had put his hand on the window of the car. A stab of pain went through his chest. He didn't have the time or the energy to focus on this unknown emotion. When he couldn't see the apartment anymore, he turned around in his seat, fist clenched.

 

The ache in his chest didn't dissipate. It got steadily worse as the men drove closer and closer to the airport.

 

“Have you ever left Nel?” Ulquiorra asked. He had been silent the entire time inside the car.

 

“Nah,” Grimmjow replied. He kept his eyes on traffic. “I would go crazy if I had to do what you're doing. I'd take her with me or I'd stay and fight. You're not much of a fighter, I know. By doing this though, you're trying to survive, to at least be alive for her.”

 

“She has school. She has her friends. She has a job here,” Ulquiorra said. He remembered waking up that morning to Orihime using her phone to take all kinds of pictures of him. She even had pictures of him naked. “Every time I think about her forgetting about me or finding someone else, I start panicking. It feels like it's crushing me.”

 

“Anxiety.”

 

“What about this pain in my chest then, Dr. Grimmjow?”

 

“Heartbreak.”

 

The dark haired man frowned. It was hard to break something you didn't think you had. Once they arrived and Ulquiorra did what he needed to do, Grimmjow was going to leave but he asked his friend to stay. “Just until I board,” he explained. “Will you—will you and Nel take care of her?”

 

“Nel can take care of her,” the blue-haired man said. “I don't know why you're asking me to take care of her. She can go cry to Nel.”

 

“You're a jerk.”

 

Then Grimmjow had started the nagging thing, asking if he had everything. As his departure time drew closer, Ulquiorra felt what seemed like a metal band getting tighter and tighter around his chest. “I can't do this,” he whispered, more to himself than his friend.

 

“Hey man, calm down.”

 

The intercom crackled, his flight was being called. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, his eyes wide with uncertainty and fear. “Do not let anything happen to her!” He pleaded with the tall man. “If anyone comes looking for me, tell her to claim that she doesn't know me.”

 

Grimmjow nodded at him. “Done, man. Now go before I give you a hug or do something else equally stupid.”

 

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow, surprised to see the man looking away from him, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He was so worried about Orihime and himself that he didn't even think of his closest friends. He reached up and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Orihime sat on Nel's couch in the middle of a New Years Eve party, one knee drawn up to her chest. She rested her chin on top of her knee. Some of her friends were there, coworkers, and Grimmjow's friends, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Ulquiorra had been gone four days.

 

She felt an emptiness in her heart. Her head and eyes hurt from crying so much. She looked haunted as if she had experienced an entire lifetime of pain and woe too soon.

 

Someone had told her that the people you spent New Year's Eve with, were the people that were going to be around you the next year. She glanced around at the people in the living room.

 

He wasn't here.

 

She closed her eyes and hid her face by letting her long hair fall around her. The couch dipped and she was sure it was Nel, trying to tell her to cheer up. That it was all going to be better. Instead, she saw spiky orange hair.

 

Ichigo.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra had been trying to accustom himself to life in the California. Everything was big. Everyone was loud. Everything was overwhelming. His new boss had informed he would be living with another apprentice on the top floor of the building where the shop was. It was a one-room shit hole with a bathroom that had questionable plumbing. The other apprentice had a room next to his.

 

The man who was his new boss introduced himself as Rose. Rose explained that Ulquiorra would be a new apprentice, despite his previous experience. If he showed promise, then he would be given a space in the shop. He would begin working on the second of January.

 

Rose also cautioned him that there was a hierarchy that was followed by those who worked there. All decisions went through Rose. If he had any problems or questions to see Hiyori. Kensei took care of all appointment bookings. Lisa had inventory duties. Love was the one who advertised himself as comic relief and their resident piercing expert. Then there was Mashiro, the other apprentice.

 

Being an apprentice was hard work. You cleaned up after everyone. You ran their errands. You drew until your hand fell off. Nothing was ever good enough. You had to practice your skills. He didn't want to do any of that.

 

After his first full day, he trudged up to his room and fell into the creaky rollaway bed. He was tired. He missed his nice apartment. His back was sore from where she had clawed him on Christmas Eve. Most of all, he missed Orihime. He wanted to call her but knew that he couldn't, just in case someone had tapped his number. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that she sent him a picture of herself every day. Some had been just her smiling, others a bit more risque.

 

He felt paranoid but this was all to save his life.

 

* * *

 

Nel watched as the kid with the bright orange hair walked into Candy Ink. He'd been coming in here and talking to Orihime since they both had started the final semester of school. Graduation would be here in the spring.

 

Resting, her elbows on her desk, Nel watched what the security camera allowed her to see. The girl had been a mess since Ulquiorra left. Nel had tried not to gloat about the fact that she had been right all those years ago about his boss. Sometimes, she couldn't contain it and she got those jabs in, though she never said anything insulting in front of Orihime. This new boy was a good distraction for her. Who knew, maybe the teen would get over Ulquiorra.

 

She shook her head. You didn't get over your first love.

 

Once upon a time, Nel had been a teenager in love with a boy. She remembered every exact detail of him. Nnoitora Gilga. Tall, scrawny, rude, and more of a foul mouth, jerk than Grimmjow could ever be. He screamed trouble. He wanted to die fighting, that's he always told her.

 

Nel hadn't listened. She didn't see the bloodlust in eyes or destructive ways. She had been in love.

 

Stupidly, she had given herself up to this boy with the dark hair, too wide smile, and beady eyes. He hadn't a care that she was giving him something as precious as her body for the first time. He'd been rough, making her cry and scream in pain. She'd stuck around though.

 

Drugs and alcohol-fueled his rage and one day he went on a rampage. After somehow getting a hold of a gun, he'd shot at some thugs. He didn't realize that they had bigger firepower. Nnoitora had sought Nel out and in this substance-induced haze, he beat the shit out of her. While he was doing this outside in the middle of the day, those men found him and shot him.

 

Nel watched him die.

 

She had been there until the end of his life. She blamed herself for a long time and it wasn't until Grimmjow confessed he loved her that she put it behind her. Sure the memories of him came on days where she wasn't expecting it. Sometimes she gave into them. Other days she brushed it aside. His death wasn't her fault. She had to learn that. That's why she loathed who her friend had gotten involved with. She knew the heartache of what happened when you messed with criminals.

 

But... She understood where Orihime was at. She understood what the girl was going through. At least Ulquiorra was still alive.

 

* * *

 

The music was getting louder as he descended from the building's fifth floor to the first. This was the one thing he didn't like about working with these people. They played music while working and it was so loud that Ulquiorra could not think.

 

One day blurred into a week. The week morphed into two and soon two became a month. He wanted to immerse himself in his work. He didn't know how to function though. How did one leave everything on one side of the world? He had been expecting his daily photo of Orihime, his phone was blank. No texts and no calls.

 

He had tried to convince himself that he had forgotten about the teenager, except when he truly hadn't. The sting of having to leave her made him irritable. He didn't want to socialize with these people. He didn't want to be here.

 

* * *

 

Time passed by. Life passed by. The texts from Orihime started coming sporadically and when she did send a picture, he sometimes could see orange hair in the background. Finally, the text stopped.

 

It'd been three weeks now since he received the last picture. It had been of her and one of her friends. A male friend. It hurt.

 

How long had he been in America? He looked at the calendar tacked onto the wall of his room and sighed. Ulquiorra picked up a pen and drew another black mark over the numbers. It had been three months since he left. It had been the hardest three months of his life but he got through it by doing what he did best. Being a robot, repressing emotions, and working.

 

There wasn’t any time for him to think about her anymore. He made sure of that. He worked his ass off. He practiced using himself as a canvas. It took hours of drawing and some slight tweaking but Ulquiorra gave himself a new tattoo. Rose had approved. Everyone was impressed with the realistic bat tattoo he'd done on his thigh. He'd gotten a spot among the actual tattoo artists in Rose's shop.

 

He wished every day that Orihime would send him a message. He learned to push the memory of her to the side and forget about her. It was only then that the pain stopped but the measures were only temporary. It wasn’t efficient for him to keep thinking about her. He had left her and he had told her to forget about him. He didn't know if he was ever going back there. So it made sense for her to move on. He would forget about her while he worked. It was at night where he would flip through the pictures she had sent to him and the pain hit. He could see the wave of sadness coming; it would crash over him and engulf him.

 

He didn't need the emotions. He could get by without them. 

 

He'd become somewhat social with those he worked with. Rose was quiet but always observing those around him. Hiyori was a loud mouth petite woman who had a temper and bright blonde hair. Mashiro acted like a spoiled brat who had to get her way. Lisa was a pervert and liked martial arts but was very exact with her jobs. Kensei was a militant who rode everyone's ass about the littlest thing. Love was definitely a comedian as he was constantly cracking jokes.

 

He almost convinced himself that he could forget her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were like almost 20 songs I listened to for this chapter. 
> 
> Trent Reznor - Hurt  
> Butterfly Boucher - Bitter Song  
> The Megas - History Repeating Part I  
> Poets of the Fall - Late Goodbye  
> VAST - Flames  
> The Tea Party - Release  
> The Eels - I Need Some Sleep  
> The Eels - It's a Motherfucker  
> Killswitch Engage - The End of Heartache  
> A Great Big World - Say Something  
> Avenged Sevenfold - Shattered By Broken Dreams  
> JC Chasez - Dear Goodbye  
> Ari Hest - I Didn't Want To Say Goodbye (Live)  
> We The Kings - Sad Song  
> Casey Stratton - Bloom  
> Casey Stratton - The Dead Sea  
> Aselin Debison - To Say Goodbye to You  
> Oasis - Dont Go Away


	14. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra comes back because of bad news. His day just goes downhill after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> Ulquiorra has alcohol...

His phone was ringing. His phone never rang these days. He blindly reached for it on his bedside table and accidentally knocked the device to the floor. He had to scramble to pick it up. “'ello?” he mumbled into the phone.

 

“Dude, your mom has been calling me and trying to find you.” Grimmjow's voice came through the speaker. “You've got to call her. I don't care if you're in a witness protection program thing. Did you not tell her you were leaving?”

 

“What? What's wrong?” Ulquiorra sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “What time is it? Why is my mother calling you to find me?”

 

“Your dad,” Grimmjow shouted.

 

“What?”

 

“Your dad! He had a heart attack.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra was on the next available plane back to Japan. He had to go back. Rose warned him that he had no word from Shinji, so he didn't know if it was safe for him to return. The dark-haired man didn't care.

 

He had called his mom breaking an almost five-month silence. Grimmjow had been correct. His father had a heart attack but the blue-haired man had not told him the most important piece of news. His father had not survived. He had died. His mother pleaded for him to return.

 

Packing his belongings into his bags, Ulquiorra didn't bother saying goodbye to the people in the shop who watched him walk out of the door. He just got into a cab and was gone.

 

He had called Grimmjow and told him when his flight would be arriving. He then called Orihime but no one answered. Panic and anxiety had gripped him. It had been almost five months... Had she moved on?

 

* * *

 

Orihime frowned at her phone. She had one missed call and it was from Ulquiorra. She'd been in the shower. She bit her lip because she didn't know whether or not to call him back. It was late and she wanted to go to sleep. Between working, studying for the next round of university entrance exams, memories of Ulquiorra, and Ichigo's attention, Orihime was exhausted. She thought going to school, getting high grades, and graduating had been exhausting. It was nothing compared to being an adult.

 

Ichigo was nice but he wasn't anything like Ulquiorra. He kept her distracted enough, so she didn't dwell on the past. Nel had asked her what was going on between them. Orihime swore they were just friends. At least, she thought they were friends until Nel pointed out that the boy clearly had feelings for her.

 

He constantly was asking her out on dates, bringing her little trinkets to make her smile, comforting her. She had been around him much longer than she had been close to Ulquiorra. She found him attractive enough but her heart wasn't into it. She smiled and laughed at his jokes. She responded like a friend would but her actions were a mask.

 

After graduation, she and her friends were celebrating. Ichigo kissed her that night. Orihime had felt so guilty about it, so guilty about wanting to feel someone touch her intimately. As she spent more time with Ichigo, she had pushed Ulquiorra out of her head. She put away the sketch he had done of himself for her. She hid the photos she took of him, almost deleting them from her phone. She decided not to do that though.

 

She never saw what was in that white envelope he gave her. White meant death, and she didn't want to think about Ulquiorra dying.

 

She stopped sending him pictures of her because Ichigo was almost always in the background. Ichigo felt wrong. His hugs were different. He didn't fit Orihime's body like Ulquiorra did. He kissed her differently, trying to test the waters instead of just claiming her. Everything was gentle.

 

She knew that she should stop leading him on but the attention was nice. Ichigo wasn't Ulquiorra though. She had made a decision if he wasn't back by the sixth month then she would let him go and move on. This phone call was the first contact that she had had in months from him. She knew he had read her text every time she sent them, even if he hadn't responded.

 

Realizing she was still just wearing a towel around her body, Orihime quickly dried off and then put on a hoodie that was almost the exact shade of his eyes and a pair of black pajama pants. She decided not to call him. It would be early in America, besides she needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra grabbed his luggage and practically ran out of the airport terminal. Grimmjow pulled up, and the dark haired man didn't bother putting his stuff in the trunk of the car. He shoved it into the backseat. Yanking the passenger side door open, he practically vaulted himself into the seat.

 

“You in a hurry?” Grimmjow asked as he maneuvered out of the airport and onto the expressway. “Where am I going man?”

 

“My parents' house.”

 

“It's nice to see you, Grimmjow. Long time no see,” the blue-haired man said to himself. “You sure you want to go to your parents' house first? You look like hell man.”

 

“It's nice to see you've not changed in five damn months,” Ulquiorra replied. He looked down at his body. His clothes were rumpled, his eyes rimmed with red and dark shadows. He'd not slept since Grimmjow had woken him up. “Where the hell am I supposed to go? I don't want to go back to the apartment. Not yet.”

 

Grimmjow shrugged and held up a shiny object. “She's working today so, she's not home. Here are your keys, in case you do want to go there.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked up to his mom's house. He expected people around but the house was silent. The men let themselves inside the gate, walked through the small front garden and knocked on the door. After waiting several minutes, the dark-haired man pulled out his phone and tapped his mother's number. Someone answered after three rings.

 

“Mother?”

 

A brief conversation was had with his aunt. Ulquiorra was told to come back tomorrow. His mother was under doctor's orders to rest. They would deal with everything then. So the men proceeded back to the car. Ulquiorra brought a hand to his mouth, unsure of what would happen.

 

“You okay?”

 

The man shrugged, “I don't know what I'm supposed to do. My parents weren't religious. What do you do when your father dies?”

 

Grimmjow made a small noise that sounded like a scoff. Ulquiorra knew that his father had been dead for some time. “You get drunk,“ was the tall man's response.

 

* * *

 

The car pulled up to the front of Candy Ink Tattoos, and Ulquiorra was about to kill his friend. “What are we doing here? I just wanted to go to your house and get drunk. I thought that was the plan?”

 

“Tch. Grow some balls and get out,” Grimmjow said as he got out of the vehicle. He ducked his head down so he could look at Ulquiorra. “Get out, or I'm dragging you out.”

 

With a small sneer, the dark-haired man exited the car and leaned against it. He would stay right there beside the car. There was no way he was going inside. Grimmjow grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

 

“I don't need to go inside for you to have a conversation with Nel,” Ulquiorra complained.

 

“Fine. Stay out here and potentially get shot.”

 

“That's not even fair.”

 

Grimmjow held the door open. Ulquiorra gave him a dirty look before walking through. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to have to deal with this at the moment. Why couldn't the dense idiot understand this?

 

The thing he noticed about Orihime wasn’t that she had rather clumsy hands or that her hair was held up and away from her face in a sloppy bun or that her hair pins holding her bangs back were crooked. No, it was her posture. She was sitting straight, her back slightly arched, and wrist was slightly resting on the top of the counter. She had a book lying in front of her and a notepad next to the volume. She must have been studying for something, probably more entrance exams.

 

He hadn't seen this woman in five months, and he already wanted to be inside of her. He ached to touch her. He felt that familiar rush of desire but quickly reigned it in. Ulquiorra couldn’t believe that he was gawking a woman’s posture and getting turned on by it. He thought he had already gone through puberty.

 

He cleared his throat and was going to speak, but Nel came out of the curtained doorway. She immediately noticed him, standing there sticking out like a sore thumb. “What are _you_ doing here?” the teal haired woman asked.

 

Grimmjow walked in, letting the door shut behind him. “I told you I had a surprise,” he said with a grin on his face.

 

Ulquiorra could care less what Nel or Grimmjow started bickering about. He was staring at a redhead who was staring back at him. Her face showed that she was apprehensive. He strode past the couple and walked over to the girl. He reached out to touch her cheek but she stepped away from his hand. She still wore that look of uneasiness.

 

“I see,” he murmured. The man nodded then swallowed. It seemed Orihime was done with him. Without giving anyone else a glance, the green-eyed man walked out of the tattoo shop. He grabbed his bags from Grimmjow's car and started walking towards his apartment.

  
  
He had to wonder if it was the orange haired kid in the photos she sent. He started showing up in the pictures and then she stopped sending them. He had been stupid to hope that she wouldn't have moved on. He'd been gone a long time.

 

He didn't get far before Nel was yelling at him. He could hear her footfalls behind him. “Ulquiorra, stop!”

 

Walk, he told himself. Just walk. Ignore them. He walked for a while but had to stop and rest. The bags he held were heavy and he wasn't used to physical activity. In Los Angeles, he didn't go anywhere unless someone made him go outside. He'd gotten soft for all those months spent over there.

 

While he rested, he pulled out his phone and tapped Shinji's contact number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Shinji?” he asked.

 

“What the fuck?! Ulquiorra, what the fuck are you doing calling me?” The man yelled. “I didn't give Rose the okay for you to call me.”

 

Ulquiorra sighed, “I know. I'm back.”

 

“After all I did, you're back in town? What the—I can not believe your idiotic ass! Why? Why are you here?”

 

“My father died.”

 

“And? Your mom is going to have to attend two funerals if Aizen and his _friends_ get a hold of you.”

 

“Does that mean I can't have my job back?”

 

* * *

 

He used his key to open the door of the apartment. It looked just like the day he left it, minus the layer of dust covering everything. Closing the door, he set the bags down at his feet and took his shoes off. Ulquiorra was unsure what to do now.

 

It wasn't until he took a step forward that all the adrenaline that had kept him going for the past several days, decided to disappear. He sank to his knees on the floor, shaking. Everything hit him at once. The news of his father's death. The sleepless hours worrying about his mother and Orihime. Not being able to see his mother. Grimmjow being a dick and taking him to her. The look on her face. Orihime's rejection.

 

A rush of emotions assaulted him. Anger. Grief. Desire. Loss. Confusion. Jealousy. Sorrow. Anguish. Despair. Desolation. Hopelessness. Animosity. Outrage. Envy. Everything from the past five months came galloping through his mind. They came so fast that he couldn't decipher them.

 

He wanted to scream at someone. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to release the rage he felt. He couldn't though, so he sat like a pathetic creature, his body shivering. He needed a catalyst to release these emotions. So, Ulquiorra called the one friend that wouldn't ask questions and asked him to bring him a bottle of vodka. Starrk had delivered. The man said nothing as he passed the bottle through the door and accepted the money the shorter man held.

 

He got comfortable, taking off his socks, hoodie, and shirt. He drank a good portion of the bottle. Then the screams came, raw and powerful as if he was a wild animal that had been mortally wounded. The chaos was non-stop for hours until he now sat, exhausted, almost lifeless on the floor. He did not feel any better about anything. He slid his hands into his long black hair, managing to have the palms covering his eyes. Whenever he thought about the loss of his father or her, the feelings overwhelmed him. If he didn't think, he could function.

 

When he was done with this useless destruction, his head hit the wall as he slid down the vertical surface. It had taken too long to destroy most of the belongings in the apartment. It was trashed, and he had done all this damage.

 

He should have tried to move a mountain or two while he was at it, all the good it did. He felt the first tear go down his cheek, hanging on his jaw for a moment before hitting his chest. The wetness made him uncomfortable. He wanted to get angry again.

 

The sounds that came out of Ulquiorra after that were long drawn out sobs. His face scrunched up, and he started banging his head against the plaster wall that his head rested against. He had to do something to take away from the emotional breakdown he was having, to minimize the pain of this heartbreak.

 

It was his own fault. He had fucked up. His arms would never wrap around her. He’d never kiss her again. Orihime had moved on. She started over with someone else. This was a thought that Ulquiorra could not handle.

 

Months ago, on Christmas day, hadn't he thought it would be nice to wake up next to her every day? Hadn't he gone up to that rooftop to think of a life where his world revolved around her? He'd been terrified of those feelings because he could imagine the life they would live. He wanted it to happen and on that same day, everything had been destroyed.

 

* * *

 

Orihime carefully walked past her apartment door. She still had the key to his place. She had been so shocked to see him that she couldn't believe he was there. He went to touch her and she instinctively dodged the hand. What was she supposed to do? Run into his arms?

 

He left, and Nel ran after him. She came back shaking her head.

 

Ichigo then stopped by and offered to take her out to eat. She declined, saying that she wasn't feeling good. He offered then to walk her home; she said no. He looked put out but left.

 

Quietly as she could, Orihime unlocked the door. It was semi-dark in the apartment, so she pressed a light switch. Her ordinarily peachy complexion turned white, and her eyes could not comprehend the scene in front of her. It was as if someone had taken a delicate glass vase, set it gently on a rough surface and then brought a sledgehammer down upon it, shattering the carefully made glass into several hundred unrecognizable pieces.

 

His furniture was overturned, some pieces broken. The television was lying on the floor, screen smashed. The tansu had every drawer thrown on the floor. The small table he ate at was smashed. The futon lay in a pile. The stool for his drawing desk knocked over. There was paper everywhere. She spotted her underwear that had gone missing months ago.

 

She eyes swept over the mess until she found him. He sat against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed. It didn't look like he was breathing until she saw his chest rise sharply then fall. She turned around to survey the damage some more. Had he done this and if so then why?

 

“Woman,” he sighed. She twisted around. Now she could see, his eyes weren't closed, a hint of his green irises peeked out from under his lashes. “What are you doing here?” He finally asked after several moments of silence.

 

“I came to check on you,” she answered.

 

“Hm,” he hummed.

 

She watched carefully as Ulquiorra stood. She could tell he was shaking. Orihime moved over to him, and as soon as she touched his arm, he shook her off. When he started talking again, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

 

“Where is your new lover? Have you let him touch you? Does he know I was the first?” His voice was rising, but his face remained calm.

 

“I don't have a new lover,” she answered. “Are you drunk?”

 

He ignored her question. “What about that boy with the orange hair? What about him? The one in your pictures? Does he make you scream as I did?”

 

“Ulquiorra, you're being foolish and absurd,” Orihime told him. His questions were making her blush. It was none of his business what she did. After all, he had left her.

 

He gave a short laugh. “Does he know you like to be fucked hard? Does he know that you love having my tongue buried in you?”

 

“You're disgusting,” she objected. She folded her arms over her chest. She had never let Ichigo touch her besides hugging and kissing. “And you're drunk.”

 

“You know what happened the last time you came to check on me?”

 

His words hit her like an electric shock. She remembered it; every detail, every touch, kiss, lick and moan. Orihime's face got redder at his words.

 

He gave a low chuckle and said, “I remember. I remember it all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bjork - Unravel  
> Butterfly Boucher - Bitter Song  
> In This Moment - Lost at Sea (Acoustic)  
> From Autumn to Ashes - Autumn's Monologue  
> Silverstein - Discovering the Waterfront  
> My Chemical Romance - The Ghost of You  
> My Darkest Days - Come Undone  
> The Protomen - In the Air Tonight  
> Brandon Flowers - I Can Change  
> Marilyn Manson - The Man That You Fear  
> Marilyn Manson - Speed of Pain


	15. Unprotected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra gets drunk and jealous... Things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains sex! Blowjobs... uh... unprotected sex... drunk sex... I sound like Bubba from Forrest Grump.

He couldn't stop himself once he saw her. The accusations flew out of his mouth. He knew he was angry and that anger was one stage of grief. He was mourning for two things, his father and her. His father wasn't a blow to his emotional state. His father could have been a statue for the past twenty years he'd been alive.

 

His loss of Orihime was what hurt the most. So, he used his words as verbal blades to stab her with. He didn't care if he was being vulgar at that point. It was all part of this red rage he saw. A cold voice in his head said it was something entirely different.

 

Jealousy. Green eyed man, green with envy. It put doubt into his brain. He didn't want to deal with this. “Go,” he ordered and pointed at the door. “Get out now.”

 

“No, you're clearly not okay. I'll call Grimmjow, and he can come—”

 

“I don't fucking want anyone here! Why can you not understand that? I don't want you here with your fucking concern. I don't want to think about you and your orange haired boyfriend. I don't want to see Grimmjow or fucking Nel,” Ulquiorra yelled, his chest rapidly rising and falling. He would blame the alcohol for the outburst, but that had to be the first time in his entire life that he'd gotten irritated enough to shout at anyone.

 

“He's not my boyfriend,” came the quiet whisper.

 

Ulquiorra snorted, feeling offended. “If he's not why did you stop sending me pictures of you? Why did he show up in more and more photos? Why didn't you answer yesterday? Were you fucking him? You probably listened to the phone ring while he was trying to fuck you, right? It's why you didn't let me touch you today, cause you're fucking some mediocre carrot top!”

 

He felt his head snap to the side and gritted his teeth as he felt the physical pain of Orihime's slap wash over him. He felt a sneer trying to form on his face, but he managed to hold back. He didn't want to scare her. As soon as he could keep his composure, his eyes snapped to her face.

 

She was crying, the tears rolling down her face. “He was around to comfort me. Where were you? Gone. I missed you! All I wanted was for you to come back.”

 

“I don't want to hear about how lonely you were. I never forgot about you. Do you know how many times I jer—“ he was interrupted by Orihime trying to slap him again. He caught her wrist. It was his nature to pull her closer to him, so he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her.

 

He would tell himself the next morning that he expected her to slap him again or push him away. He didn't expect her to practically melt into his embrace. He didn't expect her to be impatient; she had her arms wrapped around his neck and pressing herself into him.

 

She felt incredibly warm as he slid his hands down the familiar curves of her body. Warm and soft; sweet smelling, like strawberries and sunshine. His fingers came up to each side of her face, tilting it up further. He kissed her deeply, feeling like he could not get enough of her. He broke the kiss, and she moved her mouth to his neck.

 

By their own volition, his hands let go of her face, fingernails tracing over the skin of her neck and across her collarbones. They slid over the sides of her breasts. He heard her gasp against his neck. Those fingers moved farther down, to her waist, his thumb finding their way under her shirt, stroking at the flesh of her stomach, just above the waistband of her jeans.

 

His thoughts were jumbled as he just stood there, holding her and feeling her skin. How had they gone from fighting to this? Why had they gone from one extreme to the other? He still had his doubts about the other guy but was comfortable with this at the moment. However, his alcohol-soaked mind had to know, and the thoughts wouldn't stop gnawing at him.

 

“Orihime,” he whispered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Ulquiorra took a moment to separate their bodies slightly. He could see the uneasiness come back into her eyes. He promised himself that whatever her answer was he'd deal with it. He swallowed the lump in this throat before asking, “Is it serious? Whatever is between you and that guy, is it serious? I need to know.”

 

“I—I don't know. He wants more, but I wasn't—I mean, I'm not ready. I told myself to wait until you were gone for six months,” she said as she stared at his chest. He watched her fingers trace the black circle on his chest. “You're back now, why does it matter?”

 

He let out a heavy sigh. Ulquiorra had been apprehensive to hear her reply. It bothered him though because she said that she didn't know. How did she not know if it was serious? Again, a little drop of poison entered his mind, reminding him he was resentful of the other male. “I'm jealous,” he replied. “The thought of someone—Just forget it. You should go home.”

 

* * *

 

Orihime bit her lip as he turned away from her, releasing her from his embrace. Her eyes gazed at his pale back and the black hair spilling down over his shoulders. She could make out several faint vertical scars marring the skin. She briefly wondered if she had caused them.

 

There was no way she was going to leave him in the state he was in. He could be a danger to himself. He could cause more damage to his apartment. “I'm not leaving,” she said as she watched him walk over the mess on the floor, not caring what he was stepping on and pick up the glass with clear liquid in it.

 

“It is not up for discussion,” he stated. He tossed the contents of the glass into his mouth, slamming the glass back down on the console table. He turned to glare at her, and she could see Ulquiorra's jaw clenched. “I keep imagining him touching you.”

 

“Stop. He's kissed and hugged me. That is as far as it went,” Orihime explained. He was getting himself worked up over nothing. Why should he be upset? Was it the alcohol? “I just felt guilty about it. Every time he did it, I kept thinking of you.”

 

“Shut up,” came the growl. He turned back around. “I don't want to hear about it!”

 

The truth was Orihime had been scared when she saw him in Candy Ink. She was scared that she was seeing a ghost, that's why she avoided his touch. She couldn't believe after all that time he was back. Then the guilt of the whole Ichigo situation hit her. She hadn't known what to do. Seeing Ulquiorra had stirred up those emotions of desire and wanting. She just wanted to touch him and never let him go.

 

It took courage for her to walk over to him. Her fingers ghosted over those faded silvery scars. His breathing hitched as she placed a kiss on each of them. Her arms slid around his waist, feeling his slightly muscled chest and stomach. They traveled upwards to where she knew that black circle and number four were inked into his skin. He shivered as she traced the tattoos.

 

In their entire physical relationship, Orihime had never really touched him much. He was the one that was constantly exploring her body. She grabbed his arm and made him turn around to face her. She stood on tiptoes and leaned forward slightly so that she could kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and finally his mouth. It was chaste touch. Her hands ran through his silky hair and came to the base of his skull. She held him there as her mouth pressed against his again, letting her lips parted slightly so she could feel his tongue against hers.

 

The strong smell and taste of vodka invaded her mouth. He was responding because she was now crushed to his body, chest to chest and hip to hip. She felt his groin press into her. When she could hardly breathe, Orihime pulled back and looked up at his face.

 

She removed one hand from his neck and moved the locks of hair from his face. Orihime considered herself pale, but in comparison, he was China white to her peaches and cream. His black, straight eyebrows always gave him a severe look, and his eyes with their veiled emotions or blank stares were the most beautiful green she'd ever lost herself in.

 

His nose was straight, and below it held the most kissable mouth, she'd ever touch. Her fingers traced over the skin of his top and bottom lip. She was surprised when he opened his mouth, and her index finger was engulfed by his lips, his teeth gently biting down then sucking on the digit. That desire shot through her again, pooling in between her legs. Orihime removed her finger and kissed him again.

 

She raised herself up again and started placing kisses on his forehead, down his nose, tracing his jawline with the same finger he'd bit. When she moved to his ear, she gently bit his earlobe. It wasn't very hard, but it still earned her a soft growl.

 

Slowly she moved down his neck, placing suckling kisses and grazing the area with her teeth until she reached his collarbone. She was going to mark him just like he'd done to her.

 

A groan came from him that sounded like a purr. It was low and guttural. She smiled against his chest and continued to explore him. She teased his nipples with her fingers, remembering the first time he did the action to her. This same apartment, not the same circumstances though. Her lips pressed against the tiny buds of flesh then her tongue circled the area.

 

“Woman,” came a pant of sound. She glanced up at him. His shadowed eyes were trained on her as she took his other nipple into her mouth. What would happen if she bit it? His response was a ragged draw of air. “Woman.”

 

She had always wondered why Ulquiorra never allowed her to touch him. She thought she knew now. Perhaps his body was more sensitive than most people's. Her hands traveled down his stomach again, stopping at the top of his jeans only for a moment. Her fingertips grazed the skin of his thighs through the material of his pants, then wandered to the inside of his thighs just fractions of an inch away from where she could feel him getting harder if it was possible. Every time, her fingers brushed his body, he'd moan, and his teeth would worry the flesh of his lips.

 

Hands quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans. She gently reached into the clothing and felt him in her hands. The skin was unbelievably hot. His body jerked as she touched him. Fingers wrapped around him and she carefully squeezed the length she had in her fist, which earned her another twitch.

 

She heard about people doing this, and she had seen it done because Rangiku used her laptop to show Renji something about technique. It had prompted the man to ask if the blonde would perform the action on him and for Rangiku to smack him. Seeing someone use their mouth that intimately on someone had made her blush. She had never done it to Ulquiorra though. She never thought to bring it up. Orihime swallowed her fear, bit her lip and sank to her knees.

 

His jeans went further down his hips and thighs until they were puddled around his feet, followed by his boxers. Orihime gazed at his entire naked body. He was god-like and gorgeous, staring at her with half-lidded eyes. She noticed his new piece of body art and traced the bat on his thigh, causing the man to shudder again. Using her hands, she gently grasped his cock letting her fingers slide up and down the hard flesh. She could imagine the way that she looked at that moment and she started to become more aroused. Her face flushed once more.

 

His breath was coming rapidly as her thumb brushed the underside of his cock. His eyes shut tightly, and after several more moments of the feather-like strokes, Orihime licked her lips and flicked her gaze up to Ulquiorra's face. Her eyes then closed for a moment as her mouth opened. She kissed the head, tongue flicking out, licking the hot skin.

 

The growl that came from him, which rocked her to her core, sent a wave of lust through her. She was aware of how wet she was at that moment. She pulled back, unsure if she should continue. When he didn't move, she decided to proceed with pleasuring him. Her tongue licked from the base of his cock all the way to the underside of the head.

 

When the skin was wet, she finally took him into her mouth completely. Orihime could see him grip the console table behind him, with his hands, the knuckles turning white. Her head moved up and down, paying close attention to what made him shudder and moan. She could see the muscles in his stomach become taut as she maintained the pressure and speed of her actions. Her hand came up to wrap around him and to touch his skin.

 

“Woman, please.”

 

She glanced up to see him gazing back at her. His eyes open all the way. She saw the primal expression there. He was most vulnerable right now. He had opened himself and allowed her to touch him like this, and he was pleading with her. Why was he begging? Wondering what would happen, she increased the pace and pressure of her mouth, although her jaw was aching.

 

“Orihime. Woman. Oh fuck. You're going to—”

 

Without warning, he bit down on his lip and gave a strangled cry, throwing his head back. His body trembled. She thought she was hurting him, so she pulled back slightly only to find her mouth filled with tangy and slightly salty liquid. She really didn't know what to do, so she swallowed it. It didn't take long but she realized he had an orgasm. She made him come. With. Her. Mouth.

 

With a soft pop, she released his cock and looked up at him. That hunger was still in his eyes. It scared her a little because suddenly she felt like his prey. She stood up, taking a step backward and continued to look at him. What was going through his head?

 

“Woman,” he growled. His tone wasn't angry. It was far from it. He stepped out of the pile of clothing at his feet. He was coming towards her. “You have once again severed my self-control.”

 

There was a flurry of activity and Orihime found herself naked, sitting on the edge of the console table. He stood between her thighs. She gave a shrill whine of pleasure as Ulquiorra swiftly drove into her. The grunt she heard was deep, as she felt her flesh part for him. Her body missed him terribly. She wanted more of this man. How could she think some boy could replace him? How could she think that someone else's touch could compare to his?

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She rocked in rhythm with him to obtain an earth-shattering orgasm of her own, her body milking him. The desire still wasn't quenched. He never left her body as he came again and again. She lost count of the number of times he had made her come.

 

During this entire spectacle, they made it to the rumpled futon mattress. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up with him still buried inside her. As she shifted her body, he came to life again, kissing and feeling her skin.

 

She arched into the touch and was lost as he consumed her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { 30 Seconds to Mars - The Kill  
> { 30 Seconds to Mars - A Modern Myth  
> { Clint Mansell - Dead Reckoning  
> { The Eels - It's a Motherfucker  
> { Bush - Bonedriven  
> { From Autumn to Ashes - Short Stories with Tragic Endings  
> { Marilyn Manson - Running to the Edge of the World.  
> { Counting Crows - Colorblind  
> { Once OST - All The Way Down


	16. The Hangover and The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra has to come to terms with what he did. He attends his father's funeral and gets a new tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.

His head was fucking killing him. He felt like death. He didn't want to move but a shrill sound was assaulting his damn eardrums, making the pounding inside his head worse. He sat up, trying not to feel woozy and rubbed his bleary eyes. He knew he drank last night but he must have finished the entire bottle if he felt this bad.

 

He cracked an eye open and looked around the room. He had trashed the place. He'd fucked everything up. Why? All because he was angry? Damn, he felt pathetic. There was stuff everywhere. Paper, wood, clothes...

 

Clothes? Why were there clothes scattered across the floor? He never unpacked his bags. He gingerly stood and stumbled to the bathroom, taking care of his bodily needs. When he entered the area of destruction, he understood why there were clothes scattered around.

 

Orihime was lying naked on the futon, one leg drawn up. He could see her body on full display. His eyes quickly scanned everything on the floor. He walked into the kitchen to look in the wastebasket. He still didn't find what he was looking for.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. This wasn't happening.

 

* * *

 

Orihime rolled over from her stomach to her back with a small groan. Her lower body was sore. She felt sticky. Sunlight was blinding her although her eyes were shut. Her hand reached out for a blanket or sheet that she could cover her head up with. She found nothing. She wasn't ready to get out of the bed but she raised her head up and slowly opened her eyes.

 

Her eyes instantly told her that she wasn't in her apartment. She was in his bed again. She carefully sat up, trying to ignore the screaming her hips, thighs, and legs were sending to her nerve endings. Her gaze found and followed him as he picked up the things on the floor. He was still naked.

 

She found herself blushing and smiling at the same time. She was slightly embarrassed because of her actions last night and the fact that she was naked in his bed after so many months of missing him. Quickly looking around, Orihime found the blanket and covered herself with it. That took care of the nakedness. She didn't know how to deal with what she was feeling, however.

 

That caught his attention. He stopped moving and turned his eyes towards her. His expression was troubled, she could see that much. The little happiness she had slipped away.

 

* * *

 

He had taken some medicine for his headache and drank a glass of water. His pain was slowly subsiding. He didn't even bother to get dressed before he decided to start cleaning the apartment, picking up everything he had broken first. When it came to cleaning up the paper scattered on the floor, Ulquiorra made sure that nothing was ripped before he collected it all into a pile. He was doing this in a methodical way because maybe the condom had gotten lost in the other debris.

 

His throat tightened as he came across the almost empty bottle of alcohol. The apartment was almost clean and he hadn't found anything that signaled the fact that he had been responsible last night. He folded her clothes, minus the underwear she had been wearing and put them on the stool he sat in when drawing. The panties went into his dresser along with the other pair he had stolen from her.

 

His heart seemed to drop into his stomach when he heard her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her roll over, stretching out. Her form raised up slowly and he finally turned his head. How could he tell her that he'd made a huge mistake? How could he tell her that he had potentially fucked up her life? She never mentioned taking any type of birth control. What the hell was going to happen? What was he going to do?

 

He stepped towards the futon where the girl was still sitting and he sat down at the end of the bed. He was glad that she had covered up her body. He didn't need any more temptation. He was panicking at the moment and as much as he would like to just take comfort in her body, they had to deal with this.

 

“Are you on birth control?” He internally winced at his words. No morning greeting or words of affection. Just straight to the point. That's how he had operated before she came into his life. Until he found out what happened it was how he would continue to act.

 

“Huh?” Orihime appeared confused and blinked at him with a sleepy expression.

 

“Birth control; a pill, a shot, something to prevent pregnancy! Are you under a doctor or clinic's care for that type of stuff?”

 

“What?” The girl's forehead furrowed and she shook her head. “No.”

 

“Fuck,” he softly cursed and buried his face in his hands. How many times had they had sex? He remembered her giving him head. He didn't really remember anything after that. “Did we have sex last night? I'm going to assume that we did because you're naked and in my house.”

 

The redhead nodded, “We had sex, multiple times. Why?”

 

Well, that answered his other questions. “Do you remember how many times?”

 

“No,” she said.

 

Ulquiorra could feel his world crumbling below his feet. Never in his entire life had he had sex without protection; even his first time, which was clumsy and awkward with some female that he no longer remembered. He had always been prepared. He had been careless. Where was his common sense? Ulquiorra didn't need this stress on top of everything else happening at the moment! He looked at the girl's face. She was still looking at him questioningly. She didn't seem panicked about the situation.

 

He thought back to a time when there was a point after he had sex the first time that he imagined being reckless but when he found that he couldn't or didn't want to form attachments to the people he was involved with, he dismissed the thought entirely. He always wanted that barrier to protect him. He had obviously thrown caution to the wind last night. Orihime had flipped his entire world upside down. He found himself frustrated that he couldn't remember what it felt like, the sensation of her skin against his.

 

He had to tell her though. This involved her as much as it did him.

 

“I did not use protection last night,” he finally said in a monotone voice. His eyes dropped to the floor. He couldn't look at her. He could not show her how scared, ashamed, and disappointed, he was at that moment.

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

“Nel?”

 

She heard the metal door of the apartment open. She heard the footsteps come closer. She was currently stretching by touching her toes. Her body was practically folded in half. The teal haired woman looked up at her friend with a questioning look. “Hmm? What happened to you?”

 

Orihime blushed and Nel knew what happened. Ulquiorra was back in town. “Um,” the redhead mumbled. “Well...”

  
  
“Don't. I already know,” she rolled her eyes and stood back up. “Kind of quick, aren't you two?”

 

“Ha!” Orihime gave a small forced laughed. This made Nel frown because the girl seemed really uncomfortable. “I need to talk to someone.”

 

“Oh Doll, what's wrong?” Nel asked, using her pet name for Orihime. She moved over to the girl and gave her a hug. The girl started bawling, burying her face into Nel's shirt. Standing there stunned, Nel could only pat the girl on the back while she sobbed. “Did he hurt you this time?”

 

The teen shook her head.

 

“Did he force you?”

 

Again the head shook from side to side. Nel sighed and led the girl over to the couch. She urged her friend to sit down and look at her. “Orihime, what's wrong? If he did nothing then why are you crying?”

 

“He was drinking and—and—”

 

“Was he rough with you?”

 

“No,” the girl sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. "How'd you know that Grimmjow was the right person?" she asked in a small voice “How'd you know that you loved him?"

 

Nel Tu was speechless, which happened very rarely to her. Had she heard Orihime right? Had she said the dreaded L word? This was why the girl was over here crying? “I don't know. I just had this instinct. No one else felt right. I don't think you're taking into account what love doesn't mean. You may feel attached to the person. You may feel close to them but how do you feel when you fight? Does he feel like your best friend? Can you tell him anything that's on your mind or heart?”

 

Nel could tell that Orihime was looking more miserable by every word she spoke. She thought back to the time when she would have followed Nnoitora to the ends of the earth. Then she thought about what she felt for Grimmjow. She would take a bullet for Grimmjow even though he could be a massive jerk at times. “When you are in love it takes over everything you are, its every moment of your day spent thinking or feeling about someone. When you are in love you would do anything, give anything to the person you feel that way for. When you are in love, nothing else matters in life.

 

You might be in love but I don't know if Ulquiorra is capable of feeling the emotion, Orihime. If you do feel this way about him, I have to tell you there might be others out there that you'll love more. Trust me, I know. I was a teenager once. You'll get over your first love eventually.”

 

This time she wasn't surprised as Orihime burst out in tears. Nel just gathered her into her arms and hugged her as tight as she could. “I'm sorry, Orihime. I know that it's a bitter pill to swallow. The truth hurts at times.”

 

“It's not that,” the girl sobbed.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow had elected to stay in the car this time, Ulquiorra stood in his mother's living room alone. The atmosphere of the house was dreary. His aunt was yelling at him for disappearing and being a bad son, making his mother deal with the funeral details all by herself. He let himself be scolded. He apologized after the old woman was done yelling. He acknowledged that he was a bad person in general and asked if there was anything else that needed taking care of.

 

There was nothing. His aunt and mother had contacted a modern funeral home instead of going the traditional ceremony for the dead. Their family wasn't big on tradition nor religion. He nodded. He got the information about the funeral and then left. He could still hear his aunt berating him.

 

The next couple days were a blur, with him going through the motions of being a dutiful son. They were filled with condolences, quiet voices, people, chimes, and smoke. He found himself hating the smell of incense. Its cloying scent was suffocating.

 

He hadn't seen Orihime in those days. He didn't really want to see her because every time he closed his eyes, he hated himself for what he saw. Ulquiorra saw himself and he was a selfish bastard. He made clean herself before he had fucked her once more. He felt the slide of her heat against his body. Nothing else would ever feel the same again to him. His nerves ignited and his skin was on fire as he came inside of her again. He held her hips tightly to him, not letting her move as he swam through the vivid and violent sensations he was experiencing.

 

Once he was done, he told her that she should go see a doctor to find out the options that were out there for accidents. He knew he'd been an insensitive jerk. She had nodded, gotten dressed then left. He finished cleaning and then prepared for the day he had to face.

 

After the funeral service, a week later, he didn't bother staying at his parent's house. He called Grimmjow and asked him to take him somewhere. The blue-haired man was surprised but did as he asked and they pulled up to Candy Ink Tattoo. Ulquiorra walked into the building. A blonde woman was at the front counter.

 

The dark-haired man asked for Nel.

 

He was numb as the tall woman came from behind the black curtain. He was now bare-chested, laying on a plastic wrapped massage table with Nel preparing her workspace. He watched as she set out the needles and dripped ink into tiny cups. She adjusted the tension and speed of the machine by tapping a pedal with her foot.

 

The needle was set into the machine, tension adjusted once again. Ulquiorra turned his head to look up at the ceiling. He wanted to feel physical pain. He wanted to feel something that would make all other emotional pain stop.

 

“You sure you want this tattooed on your face?” Nel asked. She had a stick of deodorant in her hand which was poised over his head.

 

“Do you suggest somewhere else?”

 

It was Grimmjow that interjected his opinion. “I don't know man. Your face? You'd never be able to get a real job. You'd be ostracized. I know how that is because I have a neck tattoo that is highly visible.”

 

“You think I care?”

 

Nel sighed, “I was just asking. I could do the same thing on your chest around that circle.”

 

He contemplated this for a second. No, he wanted it visible. He no longer had to hide behind the fact that he was a failure as a son and a person. He didn't have to be the perfect child anymore. Ulquiorra shook his head. “My face.”

 

“Shouldn't you talk to Orihime about this?”

 

“Does her opinion matter?”

 

Nel dropped her voice so only the dark-haired male could hear her. “You know it does,” she whispered. “Especially after—”

 

“My face.”

 

* * *

 

The burning feeling bloomed. His face was on fire. It felt like he was being stung by a million bees, a million times over. It dug into his skin. He gritted his teeth as the skilled hands of the woman stretched the skin just right so that she could trace the outline.

 

She was gentle and had a light touch, seemingly knowing when he needed to take a small break or needed his face dabbed with a wet, cold paper towel. Her hands were steady; she was truly a professional about her job. When it was all said and done, Ulquiorra had two thin, bright teal lines going down his face, right under his eyes. They stopped three-quarters of the way down his cheeks.

 

Nel explained that the ink would darken slightly as it healed and how to take care of a facial tattoo. He nodded. He knew what to do as he explained the same set of directions to people over the years, hundreds of times. He let her talk though because it was her job.

 

He thanked her and then the trio of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nel went to the waiting area in the front of the shop. Orihime was taking off her jacket and setting down her bag behind the front counter, when they walked through the black curtain.

 

He saw her look up. Ulquiorra turned to Nel quickly. He didn't want to talk to Orihime. He didn't want to explain himself. “I will pay you directly,” he stated, pulling out his wallet.

 

She waved him off, shaking her head. “It's free,” she said before returning behind the curtain. Ulquiorra knew she was going back there to clean up and disinfect everything she had used.

 

He looked at his tall friend. Grimmjow was no help. He stood by the door of the shop, with his back to everyone, so Ulquiorra couldn't count on his friend to rescue him. He had no choice. He glanced at Orihime, who held her hands up to her open mouth.

 

She looked properly startled as her eyes darted back and forth, taking in his face. He hurt. Just looking at her hurt. One hand was the unknown and could hold the prospect of being tied to her for the rest of his life. He dreamed of red-haired children with green eyes and shocks of black hair with her eyes. The imaginary pictures pulled at his heartstrings. He had to stop himself from giving into the turmoil of emotions and fought to remain poised.

 

The other argument was that he was a truly screwed up individual who wasn't meant to be around anyone. He wasn't meant to be attached to anyone. He was in some ways, broken as a person. He was tired of emotions. He was exhausted dealing with other people on that intense level.

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

Ulquiorra shrugged and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky Hanson – I started a joke  
> 30 Seconds to Mars - Bad Romance  
> Alanis Morisette - Not As We  
> David Gray - Please Forgive Me  
> Labrinth - Jealous  
> Blue October - Hate Me  
> Matthew Good Band - Weapon  
> Adrianne - 10,000 Stones  
> Flock of Seagulls - I Ran


	17. Songs Our Hearts Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra gets invited out to celebrate with Grimmjow and Nel. Orihime tags along too. He realizes he's in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.

A week had passed and the tattoos healed, and Nel had been right, they did darken considerably to the color he wanted. A nice teal color. It contrasted slightly with the color of his eyes, but he didn't care. It was what he wanted.

 

Over the time that passed, Shinji had kept him updated on the status of everything. He could not return to his position at the shop because Aizen thought that Ulquiorra was still in America. He cautioned the young man to stay out of sight. He had, mostly only going out for food or drawing supplies.

 

Occasionally, he saw her walking with that guy. He lingered too long by the woman's side, throwing his arm around her, touching her cheek. She never let him into her apartment though.

 

Ulquiorra merely gritted his teeth and looked away every time he saw them. In his head, when she asked why and he answered with a shrug, he was giving her his blessing to move on. He would do the same.

 

Another week passed, and he heard yelling outside. He opened his door to find that orange hair asshole shouting at Orihime. He saw her glance at him and closed the door before he could get dragged into the squabble, but he listened to every word the male said to the redhead.

 

He'd been home for almost an entire month when he had accepted Grimmjow's offer to get some drinks and listen to the man's band play. He knew he should have declined because the blue-haired man confirmed that Orihime had been invited along.

 

Ulquiorra was the first to get there. He managed to snag a table and ordered himself a beer. He sat there drinking from it and flicking through the photos on his phone. He was deleting the pictures when Nel set her bag on the table and sat across from him. Grimmjow took the seat next to him. Orihime took the only other free seat, on his other side. He noticed that she moved the chair closer to Nel.

 

The conversation was light with Grimmjow telling jokes and bad puns. Nel looked distracted, as did Orihime but they participated in being social. When it was fifteen minutes to showtime, Grimmjow excused himself and went to mingle with his bandmates. After the man left, the two women at the table pretty much ignored him. Ulquiorra had tuned them out until he caught snatches of the conversation.

 

“... should have gender neutral colors.”

 

“Its a lot of hassle to have a baby.”

 

“I know we learned all about it in school but to actually think about what goes into it.” Orihime was shaking her head. “It's overwhelming.”

 

What the hell? What were they talking about? “Who is having a baby?” Ulquiorra blurted out, his eyes darting in between them. He knew he was being rude about it but he had to know. Nel raised her eyebrow at the dark-haired man. He responded by frowning. “I just want to know.”

 

“Its really none of your business,” Nel replied.

 

“The hell it isn't!”

 

Orihime sighed, “Calm down. Rangiku and her boyfriend are having one. She's pregnant. It was a total _accident_.”

 

With her last word, she looked down at the table. He could see her face coloring. He balked at the idea she was implying. Was she saying that what he did wasn't an accident? Okay, he would admit the night he was drunk was a complete accident. The next morning, not so much. “Are you insinuating something?”

 

“No, why would I?”

 

Ulquiorra sighed. He leaned closer to Orihime and said in a quiet voice. “Are you, you know?”

 

She shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Part of the show was spent in silence, listening to the music coming from the band playing on the small stage. Orihime crossed her arms under her breasts with a sour look on her face. After almost a month of silence from him and he wanted to know now? She scoffed at the very idea he thought it was his business.

 

She knew he didn't use a condom. She only knew because he didn't have any in his apartment. He brought them to her apartment the night before he left. They had used most of them. She could have gone back to her apartment to retrieve them but she wanted to feel him. He'd been in some lust hazed frenzy fueled by alcohol that night. She encouraged him. The way that he used her the next morning had just made her more confused.

 

She wanted to smack him, he was so infuriating. She missed him terribly though. Ichigo had worried about her and finally, everything had come to a head when she had forgotten to hide the bruises on her neck. He had accused her of leading him on and cheating on him. She told him that she just wanted to be friends. She wasn't ready for anything else. She hadn't missed the hard stare the male with spiky orange hair, gave Ulquiorra's door as he left.

 

When cleaning one day, she came across the white envelope, still sealed with her name elegantly written on the front. She was tempted to throw it away, but she just put it with everything else that held sentimental value to her. Something was telling her to open the envelope, but she wouldn't give into it.

 

She turned her attention back to the music, occasionally stealing glances at him. He mimicked her stance with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes weren't focused on the stage though; they were directed straight at her. She decided to ignore him, but it was difficult because she felt his eyes on her.

 

There was a lull in the music, and Orihime saw Grimmjow stand up and trade places with the lead singer. The blue man adjusted the microphone and was about to speak when there was a soft drum roll. He turned around half way. “Are you done?” he asked into the mic to the temporary drummer.

 

The crowd laughed, and Grimmjow turned back to the patrons of the bar. “Normally, you'd hear that asshole squawking into the mic all night but,” he paused, looking straight at their table. “It's a very special night for my lady and me. We're celebrating three years together.”

  
Applause rippled through the crowd. Orihime couldn't help look at Nel and felt a pang of envy. The woman's eyes were focused solely on the man. They were filled with warm emotions; love, admiration, and devotion. She could tell Nel loved Grimmjow completely. She had to wonder if she would ever have that with Ulquiorra.

 

“I'm gonna sing a song for you, Nel. I apologize in advance if I murder your eardrums. I also apologize if anyone likes the song I'm going to attempt to sing,” he said with a grin. The crowd laughed again then broke out into applause and catcalls.

 

Tick, tick, tick, tick. The bass and guitar started playing before the drums kicked in. Grimmjow opened his mouth and started singing.

 

“ _You're my world, the shelter from the rain. You're the pills that take away my pain. You're the light that helps me find my way. You're the words when I have nothing to say.”_

 

* * *

 

Her face was wistful, he could clearly see it. Why did she look that way? Was it because Grimmjow was making an ass of himself and singing a song to Nel? Ulquiorra had been surprised to find out his friend had a decent voice. It was deep and melodic.

 

He glanced over at Nel who had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. He found it strange that emotions could do this to people. Then Ulquiorra listened to the lyrics his friend was singing. It was a love song.

 

Oh, that's why Orihime's expression was like that. His gaze shifted back to the redhead. She had her hands on the table, staring opened mouth at the blue haired man.

 

His hand reached out and gently touched her fingers. He was afraid that she would yank her hand away from him. She didn't, her eyes just looked down at their intertwined fingers and his thumb stroking the skin of her hand. Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow hit a rather high and long note. He concentrated on Orihime's eyes though. He knew at that moment, he wished he could take everything back that he did to hurt her. He didn't want to see her with anyone else. He wanted to be with her. He was in love with her.

 

“ _And in this world where nothing else is true. Here I am still tangled up in you. I'm still tangled up in you. Still tangled up in you.”_

 

As the song came to an end, the entire bar erupted into cheers, clapping, and whistles. Some people were calling for an encore. Grimmjow had a huge grin on his face. He bowed and went back to his drum set, relinquishing the mic back to its owner. Ulquiorra picked up her hand and gave it a small kiss, like any gentleman, would do.

 

The band launched into another song, breaking the magic of the moment. Orihime excused herself from the table. Ulquiorra wondered if it was because of him.

 

* * *

 

Orihime wished Nel and Grimmjow a good night and started walking home. They had offered her a ride but she turned them down. She needed the time to herself to think. When she came back from the bathroom, where she had a good cry, the dark-haired man was gone. Nel said he didn't say anything to her when he left. She enjoyed the cool spring night. The street she walked down had cherry trees in full bloom. A breeze blew, sending down a shower of petals.

 

She was so enamored with the flowers falling that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. It was only when the person spoke, she turned around.

 

“What's your favorite color?”

 

Her heart skipped several beats as she looked who was talking to her. She frowned as she saw Ulquiorra. His hands were in the pocket of his hoodie. “What?” she asked.

 

“What's your favorite color? What kind of food do you like? What kind of music do you like?” he asked.

 

She looked at him quizzically, not really sure if this was really happening or it was all some kind of dream. “Why?”

 

He shrugged, and that's when Orihime knew that she wasn't dreaming. “I want to get to know you better.”

 

Orihime threw her head back and laughed. She didn't mean to laugh but he pretty much knew her better than anyone. She then realized that he wanted to know her in the way that her friends did. That made her blush. “Right, okay. I'm going to go,” she said, pointing in the direction of the apartment building.

 

“Can I walk with you?”

 

“Um, sure?”

 

The two walked silently in the darkness. Orihime had the urge to start babbling, but the quiet was nice. It was calm. “I like the color yellow. It's cheerful.”

 

“Ah,” he said. “Yellow is nice.”

 

“I like red bean paste, that's my absolute favorite thing to eat. I like to combine different flavors just to see what they're like. I know people think it's weird or gross but I do actually find the contrast to taste delicious.”

 

Ulquiorra nodded at that. “To each their own, you know? I like eating miso soup and those prepackaged rice balls. I eat a lot of pre-made bento boxes. I'm not a good cook.”

 

This made her laugh. “You're a single—You live alone. You don't have to have complicated meals though. I'm not sure what kind of music I like. I guess if it sounds good and has a good beat, I'll listen to it.”

 

She glanced over at him. He was frowning at the cement. “What about you? Do you have a favorite color? Do you have brothers or sisters? Why do you like drawing? What made you become a tattoo artist?”

 

He looked at her, the frown more prominent. “I like various shades of green and teal. No, I'm an only child. I like drawing because it can convey things I can't say sometimes.”

 

“I bet you were lonely as a child,” she smiled at him. “I had a brother. He died years ago.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“It's okay. Some days I miss him but I've learned to be independent. I spent so many years relying on him. When he wasn't around, I had to do things on my own,” she replied. The silence set in again. His apology sounded like he was saying sorry for more than just her brother's death. “So why did you pick tattooing as a career?”

 

“I, uh... I didn't get into my first choice university. I didn't want to go into engineering or business like my father,” Ulquiorra said, his gaze blanking, the moment he said anything about his dad. “I was trying to sell what I drew across the street from Shinji's and he saw my drawings; offered to train me. I've been doing it ever since. I work with modern tattoo machines, rather than the traditional Japanese way.”

 

Orihime could see they were nearing their building and she gave a small sigh. “Have you ever done a tattoo that way? Or gotten one?”

 

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment and she wondered if that was a too personal question. “I got the circle on my chest with Tebori. that's what it's called. It takes years to master it. I think Shinji makes his apprentices train for ten years before they can work on others. I got my number four done by a modern machine. I did the bat on my leg with my own machines. Nel did these,” he gestured at his face. “She works with modern equipment.”

 

“What hurts more?”

 

“They both hurt equally but it's a different kind of pain. Modern machines is a burning pain that feels like it's stinging you. There is no variance in the speed of the machine unless the artist changes a setting. They're controlled by the tension which is adjusted by hand before the inking begins. Tebori feels intense because you're basically getting stabbed by little tiny needles over and over with by a person. You feel every tap and jab that the artist is doing.”

 

They arrived at the building, and Orihime's light mood fell slightly. She was enjoying her time, just talking to him. “Thank you for walking me home,” she said with a smile.

 

“Well, I was going this way, so it's no big deal,” he said, the normally straight line of his mouth curving slightly. “I could walk you to your door.”

 

* * *

 

He walked with her up to her door, where he wished her good night and then he went over to his own apartment, letting himself into the room. Ulquiorra's heart was racing, and he didn't know why. Was it because he was trying to be civil? Why?

 

That's all he wanted to know, was why? Why? Why was he feeling this warmth in his chest and why was his heart beating like he'd run a mile? Was this what love felt like?

 

Grimmjow answered the question the next morning as he and Ulquiorra were in his wood workshop. The blue-haired man was working on something, while Ulquiorra had hoisted himself up on a counter. “So you just walked her home. No sex, no touching, no assault?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

“And you said you felt this—”

 

“Stop fucking mocking me. I felt odd after I walked her to her door,” Ulquiorra stated. “I felt odd after listening to you sing.”

 

This made the blue-haired man laugh. “Those are your hormones and—Hey! Stop throwing shit. That's dangerous, safety in the workplace and everything!”

 

All Ulquiorra had done was launched a scrap piece of wood at the man's head. “You could see how much Nel loves and feels for you. You've got her wrapped around your finger.”

 

“Tch. It's totally the other way around. I'm totally pussy whipped and proud of it,” Grimmjow said as he measured a piece of wood that was on the table in front of him. “ Don't tell her that though or I will kill you. I was thinking of proposing soon. We've been together for a long time. We've been friends even longer.”

 

“Marriage? You said when we were younger that you would never get married.”

 

Grimmjow glanced at him quickly before making another measurement. “Dude, you've got to grow up at some point in time. It's going to happen to you one of these days.”

 

“I think it has happened,” he said. Ulquiorra looked at the window that faced the street, turning his back to the tall man. “The words of that song. It made me realize how much I wanted Orihime. I hate how I hurt her. Thinking about her with anyone else eats me up inside. I wanted to get to know her better like her friends know her. Aside from her body, I know very little about her. I think I would go crazy if I had to leave her again. I'm such a dumb ass.”

 

“It sounds to me like you're in love, well the early stages of it. Why would you be a dumb ass?”

 

“I'm surprised that Nel didn't tell you. Doesn't she tell you everything?” He turned his head to look at his friend, “I highly suspect that Orihime told her.”

 

Grimmjow had shrugged, “She doesn't tell me everything.”

 

“We—I... I had sex with her.”

 

“And? I knew that.”

 

“Without protection. I did it while drunk. That's no excuse. I should have stopped her and made her leave. The next morning I was sober and repeated the—”

 

“Is she pregnant?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Grimmjow gave a short laugh. “Man, I thought I was a fuck up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave Matthews Band - #41  
> Vertical Horizon - Give You Back  
> Staind - Tangled Up In You  
> Staind - Everything Changes  
> From Autumn To Ashes - The Fiction We Live  
> VAST - Flames  
> Poets of the Fall - Fragile  
> Brandon Flowers - I Can Change  
> Foo Fighters - Stranger Things Have Happened  
> Casey Stratton - Bloom  
> Casey Stratton - Contagious


	18. The Fool and The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel takes Orihime and Rangiku to a dance studio where they learn a lap dance. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get caught being peeping Toms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> Sex! this time between Nel and Grimmjow.

A couple of nights later, he knew that fighting insomnia was useless. Ulquiorra was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and the drawings on the walls. It was almost two in the morning and he was wide awake. Why did emotions have to be confusing? With a sigh, he sat up and propped his chin with his knuckles then set his elbows on the tops of his thighs.

  
  
Orihime.

 

That name. That woman. Frustration overcame him and he ran his hands through his already tousled hair. There was a voice inside his head that said he should knock on her door right now and make her scream his name over and over. He told the voice to fuck off.

 

Why couldn't he just tell her that he had these feelings for her? Why was it so hard for him to say how he felt? He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, so he got out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants. He sat on his drawing stool and decided to sketch some things out.

 

 * * *

 

It was about a week later, Orihime accompanied Nel and Rangiku to a dance studio. Nel claimed that this was better than going to a gym and it was low impact which would be great for the mother to be. Rangiku had scowled at Nel, citing that woman was calling her fat.

 

Before they entered the studio, Nel flipped her head forward and put her hair in a messy bun. “You guys are going to want to put your hair up. Yumichika runs you ragged.”

 

Orihime saw Rangiku roll her eyes before twisting her hair up and securing it with a chopstick. She was amazed that the woman could do that. She didn't even know it was possible to put your hair up with a single chopstick. She searched her bag but couldn't find a hair tie. All she had were her hair clips and they barely held her bangs back.

 

“I don't have any. I guess I'm going to swelter then,” she said with a shrug. Nel, however, had an extra one and handed it to Orihime. The redhead carefully twisted her hair into a perfect bun on top of her head.

 

The trio of women headed in and changed into different outfits. Nel had on leggings, sports bra, oversized sweatshirt, which probably belonged to Grimmjow at one point and leg warmers. Rangiku wore leggings and a baggy t-shirt. Orihime felt really self-conscious as she changed into leggings and a sports bra. She hadn't thought to bring something to put over the tight clothing. She really didn't want this Yumichika guy to be staring at her.

 

They walked into the dance studio after leaving the small changing area and Orihime knew she didn't have to worry. Yumichika's lean body was draped all over a bald, muscular man. He had the shiniest black hair she had ever seen which was cut into a bob, wore orange eyeshadow, and practically had the same outfit on as Nel, except in brighter colors.

 

Once the males noticed the women standing in the room, the muscular one excused himself and quickly left. Yumichika pursed his lips for several moments before clapping his hands! “Nel! It is lovely to see you. You are looking beautiful! I see you still have that bright hair. When are you going to let your natural color come out?”

 

The teal haired woman laughed. “Probably when I can't get this color anymore,” she said in reply.

 

Yumichika pretended to be offended at her answer. “At least change the color. You've had blue hair forever. What is this I see? You brought friends with you this time!”

 

After Nel introduced them, Orihime thought the floor became very interesting as the man walked around Rangiku and her, eyeing their bodies. “Well, we will make swans out of them by the time the first hour is done. Come along darlings!”

 

He picked up a small remote and pushed a button. Music filtered into the room and Yumichika started dancing. After the dance was finished, the man explained what they would be learning. Orihime blushed because Nel had basically brought them to learn how to lap dance. Yumichika also noted that he did pole dancing lessons which were an excellent exercise to tone legs and butts. If they were into something more strenuous, his partner Ikkaku, taught martial arts.

 

This tickled Rangiku because the blonde smiled widely. “Shuhei will love this,” she exclaimed. “He's been wanting me to put a strip show on for him since we found out. The pervert.”

 

For the first hour, they learned the steps without the music. Yumichika was relentless as he taught them the moves. He told them that he expected perfection out of such gorgeous specimens. Orihime was sweating by the time the man called for a break. The women flopped on the floor after retrieving their water bottles.

 

“This is torture, Nel. Do you seriously do this instead of running or going to a gym?” Rangiku asked after she drained about half the water bottle into her mouth.

 

“I find it fun, and yes, I do this instead of doing whatever people do at gyms or fitness centers,” the woman replied. “What about you Orihime? Do you have any complaints?”

 

The redhead shrugged and said in a quiet voice, “It's not awful, but I don't think I have any use for it.”

 

Both Nel and Rangiku snorted with laughter. The blonde woman leaned forward and said, “Trust me, men love this stuff. Do a sexy dance for a man, and he'll go crazy.”

 

“I don't have a man.”

 

This prompted another round of unladylike snorts of laughter. Orihime was about to protest, but Yumichika came sailing back into the room, clapping his hands in a staccato rhythm. “Up, up!”

 

“Oh, is break time over?”

 

“You've been gossiping enough, Blondie!” the man said, jokingly. “This time we're going to do the moves to the music. Okay?”

 

He picked up the remote again and pressed the button. The music filled the room again. “Five, six, five, six, seven, eight!” Yumichika roamed the room and called out, “Come on girls, give me your best sultry looks! I want to see fierce! I want to see lust! I want to see passion!”

 

The man mimicked some of the steps they did. Orihime could feel him judging every move they did with their bodies. “Smile less, Blondie. Miss Mermaid, wiggle those hips more!” he chirped. He finally moved in front of Orihime. “Wait, wait, wait! Stop. Honey, what is that look? I want desire, sensual, scorching, sexual. I want to see you in the midst of lust! You're more like sucking on lemons.”

 

“Ladies,” Yumichika said, twirling around in front of them, clapping his hands to get their attention. “Remember that man at home. Think of how you look at him when you want to seduce him! Let's do it over and take it from the top!”

 

Orihime blushed, but she imagined Ulquiorra standing in front of her, almost naked and looking at her with hunger filled eyes. As they got into the dance, she could see the man clapping his hands again then fanning himself. “Yes! Heavens, girl that look is making me hot!”

 

The second hour flew by and soon they were done, resting on the benches in the front lobby. The man with the short black hair came out from the studio. “Nel, darling, thank you for coming today! I really enjoyed working with and watching you ladies. Especially you,” he said, pointing at Orihime. “You must have one satisfied man at home.”

 

She giggled and shook her head. “I don't really have anyone. I just came to support Nel and Rangiku. They're my friends after all.”

 

“Oh, Honey. You have the look of love all over your face. That boy must be a fool.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were walking up to the latter man's apartment when they heard loud music coming from the dwelling. He looked up at Grimmjow, who shot him a confused look. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked.

 

The deep sounds of a dark guitar riff sounded, and a soft voice started singing. “That's—”

 

“Yeah, it's Sweet Dreams, the Manson version. Nel's dancing,” Grimmjow said. He motioned for Ulquiorra to hurry up. “You have to see this. She's been taking these pole dancing classes for awhile now and the guy also teaches how to lap dance. I guess he's a stripper or something. She was taking Orihime and Rangiku to her class today.”

 

The music stopped, and the men could hear two voices inside the apartment. Grimmjow grabbed the door handle and opened the door just enough that the men could peek inside and view what was going on without being caught. The bright lights in the room illuminated the scene perfectly.

 

“C'mon, you've just got to get up,” Nel had her hand out to Orihime. The redhead must have taken the offered of help because she came into view. “You practice until you can't possibly fuck it up. Let's do it again. Grimm's not going to be home for another couple hours. I'll take you home and you can show lover boy your new tricks.”

 

The dark haired man found his mouth dry and an uncomfortable feeling in his jeans as he stared at the women. Both females dragged the chairs in front of them and then walked backward about ten paces. Ulquiorra had never seen Orihime or Nel in such an outfit like the ones they had on. He'd never seen Orihime with makeup on. She always seemed so natural and put together.

 

The messy hair framed her face. Nel must have applied makeup to make her have dark eyelids and a glossy mouth. The outfits could scarcely be called clothing. Nel had on a backless, black leather halter top that showed off a good portion of her skin and tattoos she had hidden there. She had on what he could only describe as black leather hot pants. Her legs were clad in torn fishnets and black knee length high heeled boots. She had the same messy looking hair and makeup that the redhead was decorated with.

 

Orihime wore a black leather bra-type top with spiked studs and too many straps crossing her chest. Her bottoms were more like bikini bottoms. Ulquiorra could see the skin of her ass as the women got set up for whatever they were doing. Her legs had ripped stockings and another pair of high heeled black boots.

 

The music was started over. Both women stood with their hands at their sides and heads looking at the floor. As soon as the music started, they snapped their heads up; ran their hands up their bodies and through their hair. Ulquiorra heard the soft start of the bass line, and he watched as Orihime strutted to the chair, grab the metal and drag it several steps across the floor.

 

When the man's voice came over the speakers, she sat in the chair slowly, knees together. Her head dropped back, and she slowly rolled it from side to side. She brought her hand up to the side of her face and dragged it down the skin, letting her pinky finger touch her mouth briefly before traveling over her chest to her thighs.

 

The arm shot out, and she reached across the open space, followed by her legs, which she ran her hands from knees to hip. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her bring her knees up to her chest and then point her legs straight up.

 

“Holy shit,” he heard Grimmjow breathe.

 

“Shhh.”

 

Orihime now stood and quickly bent down running her hands from her ankles to her thighs. The women were walking again.

 

“ _Some of them want to use you..._ ”

 

The girl dropped to her hands and knees, rolling her hips to the beat of the music. Then she lowered her torso to the floor, dragging her hands towards her body. Ulquiorra watched both as Orihime and Nel popped up, still bent over and ran their hands up their legs and in between them. Never in his entire life had a song been correct. He wanted to use her badly.

 

“Fuck man,” Grimmjow said. “They're hot. I'd like to see Nel go down on Orihime. No, scratch that, I want to fuck them both.”

 

Ulquiorra's head snapped up and he gave Grimmjow a nasty look after he heard the man's words. The blue-haired man missed it because he was still focused on the women dancing. “Would you shut the fuck up?” He growled. He returned his gaze to the door to see Nel stomping towards the door.

 

“Dammit, dumb ass!” Grimmjow growled as his girlfriend's fingers grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it open.

 

Orihime pushed a button on the stereo and looking very embarrassed. Nel looked irritated. “Spying on us?” she asked putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Woman, this is my house too. I don't have to spy. If I wanted to I could have walked in and just stared at you two doing your thing,” he retorted, pushing past Nel as if to make a point. The big man flopped down on the couch, taking up a good seventy-five percent of the area. Grimmjow wasn't even shameful that he had a prominent erection showing through his jeans.

 

Ulquiorra made sure his hoodie was hiding his arousal as he shuffled past Nel. He took a seat on the leather chair that sat beside the couch at a right angle. He said nothing as he studied Orihime and Nel with half closed eyes. Grimmjow was right. Both women looked gorgeous and delectable, in totally different ways. Nel slammed the door shut and did that sexy strut over to the couch where Grimmjow was, putting a booted foot on his thigh. Ulquiorra squirmed slightly in his chair because Nel's toes were awfully close to to the man's crotch.

 

“It seems like you have a problem, Grimm,” she said in a sickly sweet voice. “Did you enjoy the show?”

 

“You could have kept going.”

 

“But why, when you can have the full view?” Nel put her foot down and walked away from the man. Ulquiorra looked up to see her standing beside him after she said, “Move.”

 

She pulled him up and deposited him in on the folding metal chairs that the women were using to dance with. She gave Orihime some kind of signal to tell the other female to start the music again. This time the bass had a mechanical sound and came in waves.

 

“Nel,” came the warning.

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow had a deadly look on his face as he sat up and watched Nel manhandle Ulquiorra. He saw her turn her head and smirk at him. The bass hit hard, her legs spread as she stood in front of the man. Her hands came to the back of her neck and untied the bottom string of the shirt she was wearing. As she loosened the top, he could see her tits were threatening to pop out of the bottom of the material with each move she made.

 

Her hands ran up her thighs, as her legs spreading wider before she dropped her ass down to the floor, letting her hand slide up the black leather. The blue haired man couldn't help but growl deeply as he glared at Nel, leaning towards the man with black hair. When the woman's hips rolled, Grimmjow had to tell himself that he wasn't jealous because Ulquiorra was an unwilling participant. She twirled around the man in the chair and when she was to one side of him, Nel dropped to her knees, and moved on all fours, her back arched. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and crawled to the green-eyed man.

  
Grimmjow shot up from the couch once Nel reached out putting her hands on the other man's thighs. She slowly stood, wiggling her hips before straddling one of the man's thighs. Her hips rolled lazily against Ulquiorra's lap.

 

The man with the blue hair had enough of this. He stalked over to the woman and scooped her up. He threw her over his shoulder, turned around and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

 

The door slammed against the wall and Grimmjow threw it shut. He pushed her against the wood surface, hands knotting in the already messy tangles. He made sure their bodies were pressed firmly together and he felt her hands grip his strong shoulders, the nails biting into the skin. This made him growl with pleasure.

 

Her mouth was sweet, ripe and yielding. Grimmjow plied her lips open where he dipped his tongue in, letting the smooth surface of her tongue touch his. She was both soft and firm under his hands. His mouth went from her mouth to her neck, sliding down while his hands ran up her stomach to her tits.

 

He grabbed the material obstructing his view of that generous flesh and pulled. He heard the rip of fabric, throwing what was left the shirt to the side. His knuckles brushed against the sides of her breasts and when she gave an impatient whine, this prompted Grimmjow to capture one of Nel's nipples in his mouth. His hands cupped her tits, squeezing and stroking the skin.

 

“Grimm...”

 

Moments later his mouth switched to the other side, and his hands decided to drift down her body to the top edge of her pants. Nel was rocking against him and biting her lip as if she were trying to keep from calling out. This wouldn't do. Grimmjow was determined to make her scream his name.

 

Slipping a hand under the leather material with a little trouble, they were tight, he traced those smooth nether lips. He grinned against her skin because he liked when she took the time to completely eliminate her hair. His hands quickly found her clit and started gently rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb, making her jump. She was already wet, Grimmjow could feel the dampness. He maneuvered his hand so that he could slip two fingers into her.

 

He heard Nel give a drawn-out hiss as he beckoned with his fingers while slowly rubbing the delicate nub of flesh. His woman was hot, and he wanted her now. Without warning, he withdrew his hands enough that he could hook his fingers around the shorts and fishnets, dragging them down her thighs. Nel got the idea though because soon she was soon just standing against the door wearing nothing.

 

Grimmjow watched her pant with need. He grinned again and dropped to his knees. He heard her exhale when he scraped his teeth against her stomach and lower abdomen. Using his face, he nudged her thighs apart, lifting one leg, so it was over his shoulder. She didn't even wobble.

  
“Good girl,” he growled with a possessive and sensual tone. Grimmjow turned his head to kiss the teal haired woman's thigh before his gaze went to her face. His tongue slipped out to taste the warm wet flesh. He moaned at the taste and feeling her shudder. He let his tongue dive through her folds and brush against her clit. In soft circles, he stroked her clit, before his mouth closed over the skin, and his teeth gently scraped it.

 

“Nnnguuuhhhh" was all that Nel managed to get out. Her eyes rolled back, the woman arched into the mouth. Grimmjow watched as one of her hands tried to grab anything that she could to keep control of herself. The wood didn't allow for such purchases and her nails scratched at the surface. The other hand squeezed a nipple.

 

He could tell that every stroke of his tongue made it very difficult for her to remain quiet or coherent. A moan escaped her lips as she let go of one breast so that she could tangle her hand in his hair this time. Nel was panting, chest rising and falling. Her knees shook. He could feel the muscles in her legs tighten.

 

She was close, and Grimmjow knew what would push her over that ledge. Once again, his hand came up, and he drove two of his fingers inside her. She cried out louder and as his fingers and tongue moved in unison. Using those skillful digits, he pressed against her, speeding the rhythm up.

 

“Grimmjow!” Nel screamed, her body jerking. She finally succumbed to the wave after wave of pleasurable jolts going through her body.

 

He did his best to keep his lips on her flesh, licking and sucking as she came on his face and hand. When the woman's body quit quivering, he stood and picked her up. Grimmjow walked over to the bed and practically threw her on it. It was his turn now. As soon as was naked he climbed between her legs, entered her roughly, made her cry out again and again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)  
> { Chris Brown - Privacy  
> { Hailee Steinfeld, Grey Ft Zedd - Starving  
> { Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In the Name of Love  
> { T-Pain - I'm in Love with a Stripper (Acoustic)  
> { T-Pain - Backseat Action  
> { Tank - When We  
> { Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons - Sucker For Pain  
> { Rihanna - Rude Boy  
> { The Weeknd - Earned It


	19. The Flavor of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime shows off her skills to Ulquiorra. Aizen returns with some news for Shinji. Nel gets mad at Grimmjow for harassing Orihime. Ulquiorra and Orihime have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> Sexual Themes

To say that Orihime was shocked to see Nel dancing around Ulquiorra that way was an understatement. She had to clench her fist as the woman rocked and moved her hips in a skilled way. She was jealous because there was no way that she could move like that and because Nel was touching him. Then as soon as Nel came into contact with the dark-haired man, Grimm had taken off with her. The two people heard what was going on in the room. It made her face color.

 

Then Ulquiorra stood and turned towards the door. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to take and use her just like Nel was allowing Grimmjow to do. Resolve hardened inside of Orihime, and she marched over to the man. She was tired of him playing this game of cat and mouse with her.

 

Yumichika had been right, Ulquiorra was a fool because he must not have realized Orihime had fallen in love with him a long time ago. She had never fallen out of love with him.

 

Her hands were placed on either pectoral muscle, and she pushed him back into the chair. Once he was seated with a slightly apprehensive look on his face, she walked over to the stereo but after she commanded him with her voice. “Stay there.”

 

Orihime heard the chair shift, and she turned her head to see he was looking at her in awe. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and pressed a button on the stereo, looking for the proper song to dance to. She found one she liked and let the music start playing.

 

She walked sensually towards the man, body starting to move to the music. Her hips were swaying in time to the beat. Her hand came up only to travel down the front of her body, moving through the valley between her breasts. Once her hand reached the top of the shorts she had on, Orihime used her other hand, and both hands slowly inched upwards to her breasts. The redhead began to swivel in a small circle, showing the man her back. She bent over slightly giving him the barest glimpse of white skin dissected by a skimpy strip of fabric.

 

The groan that reached her ears was absolute heaven to her. She quickly turned around to face him, wiggling her hips as she began a slow tease of releasing each strap of the bikini top she had on. When the cage bra was loose, Orihime threw it at him.

 

Striding closer to him, she leaned towards him, and she saw his hand reach out to touch her. She twirled away from his fingers and walked behind Ulquiorra, placing her hands on his shoulders, gently scratching him. She could feel him shifting in the chair. Orihime looked down to see him adjusting himself through his jeans. Their eyes met, and Orihime's tongue snaked out, the tip teasing and wetting her lower lip.

 

She was having fun imagining running her tongue over his body. The look that Yumichika had praised was etched on her face, and she knew she had his complete attention. She ran her hands down her body again to the bottoms she had on, liking how Ulquiorra's mouth dropped over slightly as she pulled the hidden zippers down on either side of her hips. The material fell away, and she kicked the fabric away from her.

 

Orihime smiled again as she saw frustration flicker over his face and his fist clench. She was wearing a scrap of underwear that was a triangle of fabric connected together by strings. Nel had helped her pick it out along with the rest of the outfit. She now stood in front of him in the bra, barely-there underwear, the ripped, sheer stockings, and boots.

 

She moved closer to him and straddled his lap, just as Nel had done. Her hips moved to the music, grinding and rocking her hips against his lap. She watched as his head fell back and his eyes shut only to quickly open again.

 

Her hands came up to touch his face with her fingers, followed by her lips. That's when she felt Ulquiorra's hands come up to her bottom, his own fingers twisting the string and breaking it. She was shocked as his fingers ran down the curve of her ass and then between her legs. She quickly grabbed his wrists; he resisted slightly, but she finally pinned them down to his sides.

 

His strangled groan of frustration was exciting as she turned around and moved her now bare bottom against his denim covered erection. He arched against her as she thrust against him, leaning back so that her head was laying on his shoulder. Ulquiorra was whispering something into her ear. She wasn't paying attention to him though as she danced on his lap, moving up and down, hips circling and gyrating with the beat of the music.

 

His arm encircled her breasts, and she felt his fingers, snake under the bra's material and dig into the skin. Orihime only hesitated a moment after she felt him tense, burying his face into her neck, Ulquiorra's breath came gasping and hot against her skin. His free hand came to her hips, restricting the movement she was making.

 

She was confused as to why he was stopping her dance. He moaned as she wiggled her hips against his lap; she felt the warmth increase beneath her. She understood.

 

“Woman,” he breathed. “What the fuck was that?”

 

* * *

 

Shinji was having a bad day. He was having a bad week. Nope, that didn't describe it; it was more of a bad month. Who was he kidding? It was a bad fucking year. He sat in a cold metal chair, arms tied behind him. Aizen stood in front of him with several of his associates.

 

“I'm displeased to learn that Cifer has been here for a little over a month, Shinji. Would you care to tell me anything about this?”

 

The blond man, swallowed, knowing if he lied Aizen would know. He was already in a load of trouble so he might as well come clean. “I—I—”

 

“You what?” Aizen said putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. Shinji felt him squeeze. “Here is what I think you did, and please feel free to correct me _if_ I am mistaken. You said that Ulquiorra was found to be stealing money from you, although your books show that there was never a financial discrepancy.

 

You claim that he came in to talk to you, you brought up the money thing, and you fired him. He took his stuff, and you forgot to talk to him about the situation with my wife. When you remembered, you called him back only to find out he no longer was in Japan. He was living somewhere in America. Is that right?”

 

Shinji nodded as Aizen continued. “I think you helped him leave. I think you cooked up this entire plan to help him. It would disappoint me greatly if that turned out to be true. It also would disappoint me if you helped him and he threw away that sacrifice to come back here for some stupid reason.”

 

“His father died. His mother requested his presence,” Shinji said.

 

“Hmm. Shinji, tell me, did you help Ulquiorra? Did you lie to me?” Aizen said as he leaned down so that he could look at the seated man. “To tell you the truth, I was about to give up this entire crusade for him, but now that he's back, I have to go after him. I cannot show weakness in front of my enemies.”

 

Shinji didn't say a word as Aizen studied his face. Finally, the brown-haired man stood and smiled. “Tosen, could you get the hammer?” he asked, turning to his dark-skinned lackey who constantly wore sunglasses.

 

The blond man started panicking. His eyes darted to each face of the people standing in the small room. “What do you need a hammer for? You're not going to destroy my shop are you?”

 

The other man looked offended. “No, Shinji. Why would I destroy my investment? I'm going to break your hands. Then I'm going to eventually get my fingers on this Ulquiorra Cifer. I will find out where he is and he will die, Shinji.”

 

“Wait! Can't we come to some agreement? I'll pay you more money? I need my hands to work!” It wasn't in Shinji's nature to beg, but he couldn't allow Aizen to do this to him. “Aizen, please. We've known each other for a long time.”

 

“And you betrayed me.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra couldn't believe this woman who was still sitting on his lap. He couldn't even believe himself. He had acted like a teenager and came in his pants all because she was rutting against him like a dog in heat. He'd enjoyed it; giving her control of the situation. All he had to do was give into the sensations.

 

“I'm sorry,” she apologized with a quiet voice. Her head was still laying on his shoulder, but now her face turned towards him. “I don't know what came over me.”

 

“Don't be sorry. Don't be embarrassed. I'm the one who is sorry and embarrassed,” he told her before kissing her lightly. “I'm the one who can't control myself.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Like it?”

 

“You hated it?”

 

“Orihime,” Ulquiorra said. “You made me come in my pants like I was some boy just going through puberty. I loved it. It was nice seeing you like that. It's nice seeing you can be naughty and controlling sometimes.”

 

He watched the color rise in her cheeks. A finger of lust raked down his body. He had to get control of himself. “Woman,” he murmured, nuzzling her face, letting his lips brush her skin. “I'm a mess. Let me get up so I can take care of it.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

He watched her as she gingerly stood. He admired the way her ass moved as she walked a couple of steps away from him. He liked how sexy she looked while wearing the bra, stockings, and boots. That flame of desire flared up again, and he found his hands shooting out to grab her hips. His brain seemed to be doing what it wanted, so he didn't mentally protest. He turned her around, and his face sank into the girl's soft abdomen.

 

Ulquiorra took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. When was he going to openly admit that he was head over heels in love with this red-headed vixen? How could everyone else see what he felt for her? His mouth kissed the skin and then traveled lower only to find his hands empty.

 

Orihime had stepped away from him, smiling. “Go get cleaned up,” she said.

 

“Grrr,” he said before standing. He walked down the hall, past the other couple's bedroom door where he could hear them talking to each other. He shook his head and went into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Orihime stood around for a moment before she decided she should probably get dressed. If she didn't get dressed, she would tempt Ulquiorra, or Grimmjow could walk in and see her. The only problem was is that she had no more underwear because the former man had practically ripped them off her and she couldn't find the tight leather shorts she had kicked.

 

With a groan, she abandoned her search for the so-called shorts and walked into the hallway. There was no sound coming from the bedroom, so she knocked softly on the door. She heard rustling, and someone grumble. The door was pulled open, and Orihime's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her.

 

Grimmjow stood completely naked. She stared at every muscled crevice and ridge that lined his body. Her gaze slipped lower, and she blushed as it hit the V indentation of his hips. She swallowed and felt her face get even hotter. 

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“Oh! I, uh, um, I need my clothes,” she stammered and looked away. Her face flamed as she eventually glanced at his face. “If you could get them for me I'd appreciate it. Please?”

 

The man grinned and shook his head from side to side. He then stepped away from the door. “Come get them yourself,” he said. His eyes ran up and down the length of her body.

 

Orihime had the decency to cover her lap with her hands. She slunk past the taller man and glanced over at her friend that lay on the bed, sprawled out. Nel must have been asleep. She walked over to where she had left her bag and clothes, bending over.

 

This earned her a deep chuckle and growl from the man who stood there watching her. She snatched up the bag and her other belongings, turning promptly around and glaring at Grimmjow.

 

“Don't mind me, I'm enjoying the view just like you were,” he said, still grinning like a cat who had cornered a mouse. He still was naked, and she had to fight not to glance, stare or look at the man's groin. She still peeked at it as she huffed and hurried past him.

 

* * *

 

Nel glared at the blue-haired man as he flopped back down onto the bed. “Is there some reason you're harassing her?” she asked.

 

Grimmjow propped himself on his elbows and looked down at her. “Nah, I like seeing her get flustered.”

 

“Really? I heard what you said about wanting to fuck us both. You were the one that tipped me off to you two being perverts, not Ulquiorra. I also just heard what you said to her,” Nel bitched. “How can you say you love me when you do shit like that?”

 

She quickly found Grimmjow looming over her, her wrist pinned to the bed. “Nelliel, do not question my feelings for you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you and then even farther. We both agreed on an open relationship, didn't we? Haven't I shown you that I adore and worship you? Woman, I would die for you if you asked.”

 

The woman scoffed. “After three years together and multiple chances to take me up on that offer, you've not once stared at anyone like you've stared at her. You started undressing her with your overactive imagination after Ulquiorra fucked her.”

 

“So? Just because I've never taken the opportunity to actually pursue anyone else, the whole open relationship thing is off the table? Tch,” he said. “My overactive imagination is better than going after the real thing.”

 

Nel gave him another hard glare. “Did anything of the sort come out of my mouth? You know the rules and conditions of it. All you have to do is say the word and come home to me every night.”

 

The man released her arms and fell back onto the bed. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself, you know that don't you?”

 

“I was not. I was just trying to make you look like an ass.”

 

“You got the hots for him, don't you?”

 

This made Nel roll her eyes. “Hang it up, Grimm. He'd never agree to anything and neither would she. Besides, I don't want to take an interest in anyone else. Things get messy.”

 

“I'm just saying; they're not attached to each other. They're both technically single.” Nel punched him in the shoulder. “Ow!”

 

* * *

 

They had spent the night at the couple's apartment watching movies, eating pizza, and cuddling. The atmosphere had been tense, but Orihime had brushed it off, telling herself it was from her earlier encounter with Grimmjow. She unlocked her apartment after Nel had dropped her and Ulquiorra off at their building. The dark-haired man was right behind her, waiting for her to move so he could go to his own apartment. Instead, the redhead pulled him into her home.

 

His eyebrows raised and he gave her a faint smirk as he shut the door behind him. “What are you doing?”

 

“I want to spend time with you. Is that bad?” she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. “I mean it though; I do want to spend time with you. I like talking to you.”

 

“I don't have much to say; you know this,” he said. “Don't you have to work tonight?”

 

“Liar, you have plenty to say. You just choose to stay out of conversations,” Orihime teased and looked up at him. “No, I don't.”

 

“Ah. I _choose_ to have conversations of a different kind.” Ulquiorra bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers. That made Orihime pull away from him.

 

“You said you wanted to get to know me better,” she told him. “You did say that right? Or was I imagining things? Should I make you court and date me?”

 

Ulquiorra gave her an unimpressed look. “Is that what you want?”

 

“No,” she replied. “I want you to quit acting like I don't exist. I want you to stop acting so hot and cold with me. One minute, you can't get enough of me and then the next I get the silent treatment. You either want me, or you don't. You don't get to treat me like you did the morning after you got drunk and then act like you're concerned with my well being a month later.”

 

“I apologize for my behavior. I'm a terrible person,” he told her. Orihime thought he was being sarcastic, but his words seemed genuine.

 

“What were you going to do today?”

 

He shrugged, “I should start applying for jobs since I'm back, try to find some employment. Shinji's not going to pay my bills forever just to keep my return quiet.”

 

Orihime furrowed her brow. Her hands reached up and traced over the fake tear tracks that ran down his face. He turned his head to the side, away from her touch. “No one is going to hire you with those on your face,” she murmured. “Why did you get them?”

 

“Woman.” He sounded annoyed.

 

“I'm curious,” she said. Realization struck her like lightning due to his previous words. “Wait a minute! Why would Shinji keep your return to your home quiet? Are you still—”

 

“Drop it, Orihime,” Ulquiorra said. “Just, drop it.”

 

She felt panic start attacking her senses. Her voice became shrill as she accosted him with questions. “Does this mean that those people are still looking for you? Are they going to hurt you? Did you come back before it was safe? Why? Is it because of me? Can't you go back to America?”

 

The dark-haired man sighed and turned towards the door. Orihime knew he was annoyed now, but she was frantic. “Please, tell me. I don't want to be a burden to you. I don't want to put you in danger. If you came back because I stopped texting you pictures, please return. Go back! How could you—”

 

“My father died.”

 

The air rushed out of her. She felt shallow and callous for thinking he had come back because of her. He never said anything. “I didn't—”

 

“Of course, you didn't know. I never gave any indication of it,” he said interrupting her. “I may have also come back because of you. I thought I could forget about you. I took the opportunity—no, the excuse of my father's death to come back and start living my life here again. I'd get to be around you. I'd get to pick up where I left off. You'd know exactly how I feel about you if you read the letter I wrote. I left an envelope here for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowded House - Fall At Your Feet  
> David Gray - Please Forgive Me  
> Darren Hayes - Insatiable  
> In This Moment – Closer  
> Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons - Sucker For Pain  
> Rihanna - Rude Boy  
> The Weeknd - Earned It  
> DNCE – Toothbrush  
> Placebo – Twenty Years  
> Crowded House – Four Seasons in One Day


	20. Invisible Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra reveals how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> An interpretation of the poem in Volume 40, The Lust

Ulquiorra found Orihime hugging him tightly, her arms around his waist and body pressed against his back. She had several sheets of paper clutched tightly in her hand. He was staring out one of her windows while she had searched frantically for the envelope. She explained that she had not read the letter because the envelope was white and white meant death, and she didn't want to think of him dying.

 

“Nel might hire you,” she said after a long moment.

 

“I don't want to bother Nel or Grimmjow with my problems,” he said flatly.

 

“How is it bothering them? Since Rukia left, there's a room open,” she said. “You're a talented artist; she'd take you in.”

 

“You've never seen a piece I've done. You have no clue if I am talented or skilled.”

 

“You did that funny jaw bone thing on Grimmjow's neck.” Orihime walked around, so she was facing him and pointed her finger at him. “You worked on thugs, gangsters, and criminals; you have talent.”

 

He was impressed. She definitely made her mark on him. Ulquiorra looked at the redhead before taking the papers from her. “Sit down.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I said to do so?” he asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. “Have you read it?”

 

She shook her head, “No, I just found it.”

 

“Sit.”

 

The young woman walked to the center of the room and sat down, with her feet tucked under her. She placed her hands on her lap, posture entirely straight. When she was settled, Ulquiorra sat behind her. He slid her shirt up her sides which prompted her to grab his hands. “Trust me, woman. I am not trying to violate you in any way,” he said in a calm voice. It had a strange tone to it that he couldn't place. “I am going to use my finger and write what I wrote on your back.”

 

“You're going to write on me?”

 

He didn't answer as he pushed her shirt up and off her body. He gently unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders. He moved her hair to the side, so it spilled down one shoulder. When her back was clear of any obstacles, he began by placing his fingertip at the base of her neck. He started tracing what he wrote on the peachy smooth skin.

 

“You're jealous?”

 

Ulquiorra shook his head, “No, I learned what jealousy was. Envy is more the word. I envied everyone who got to spend time with you. Who knew you better than I did, or had a deeper connection with you than me. I was jealous of everyone who got to be with you while I was gone. I did get jealous when I saw you dancing with that guy at that club.”

 

“Uryu? He's a sweet guy, but he's a friend. Too serious for me.”

 

He gave a small laugh, “Woman, what is your basis for comparison?”

 

“Okay, compared to you, Uryu is less serious.”

 

His finger came up again, and he traced the next line, waiting as she deciphered the invisible marks he made. He watched as her head tilted to the side. “You eat too much?”

 

“I want too much of you. I constantly want your touch or attention. I'm a glutton when it comes to you.” He ended this statement by kissing her shoulder. “How many times have I taken you? I've lost count. Before I met you, I had participated in sexual activities six times. Before I met you, I never had a need for it, which leads to the next one.”

 

Once again his fingers swiftly swiped her skin with imaginary pen and ink.

 

“I'm not too sure of that one,” she murmured.

 

“Covet. I wanted you so much. I wanted you, but I couldn't have you. I had an imitation,” he said pointedly.

 

“The escort.”

 

“I imagined it was you the entire night,” he replied, confirming her statement. He heard her gasp softly. He moved his fingers once more. “You awakened something in me. Something I've not felt ever. You made me deal with my emotions that I pushed away a long time ago.”

 

“You're proud?”

 

Ulquiorra kissed her other shoulder. “Somewhat. I'm prideful because I took pleasure in you. You satisfied me. But it goes back to that glutton part of me. I could probably spend all day enjoying your body and still not be content.”

 

“I must be doing something wrong if I can't satisfy you,” she said.

 

“Woman, shut up. You satisfy me all the time,” he replied. “I'm a glutton.”

 

Orihime responded almost immediately to his touch this time. “You're not a sloth; you're human.”

 

He gave an exasperated sigh. “Sloth, one of the cardinal sins. Laziness; I became without care. I let my guard down. I let you in. Ready for the next one?”

 

The redhead bobbed up and down. He carefully wrote this one out.

 

“Anger?”

 

“Rage,” he replied. “Think of that night that I pushed you up against that wall. Think about what I did to you at that club. What about the night I—The night—”

 

“You don't have to say it.”

 

“Shhh. I raged against your body. I marked it. I claimed it. I made you bleed. Anger and envy go together, because like I said I didn't like seeing that boy in your pictures. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching you. The second time I raged against your body. I was angry at you, him, myself. I was so angry I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. I was a glutton the next morning when I repeated the mistake of no protection.”

 

She sighed, “To be fair, I could have stopped you if I wanted to. I wanted it as much as you.”

 

“Shhh,” he said. His fingers drew the final line on her back. When he was done Ulquiorra noticed that she became very quiet. He leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear.

 

“Lust. Desire. Wanting. Yearning. Hunger,” he breathed against her ear. His hands came up to her waist only to sweep slowly down to her hips. He was trying to make a point with the touch. “Because of you, I am experiencing all of these things. I didn't need them before. You don't know how many times I have laid awake, wanting you. To be beside you. Inside you. I want to be your entire world.”

 

Orihime turned body slightly to look at him. He could see her bare chest. “That's not healthy,” she said. “It makes you sound like you're obsessed with me.”

 

He nodded his head. She was absolutely correct. He was obsessed with her. That's why he had drawn her in those fantasy sketches. He was trying to work through his emotions. “I think I was going insane,” he finally said. “I had all these feelings I couldn't describe. I kept fighting what I was going through. I had to deal with them, although I didn't know how to. It took a lot out of me.”

 

“When I had to leave, I was a mess,” he said. He stared at nothing but kept talking. “I took the cowards way out. I should have stayed and fought.”

 

He motioned for her to turn around again so that her back was facing him. He painstakingly took care in tracing words on her back.

 

* * *

 

Orihime's mouth fell open as she felt his hands stroke characters on her back. She was unable to form a coherent thought. The entire passage was I've fallen in love with you. It was enough to make her knees weak, so she counted herself lucky that she was already sitting. Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

 

Was this what Nel was talking about? She had said it took over everything. That was what Ulquiorra was describing to her. This wasn't the type of love between friends or someone she merely liked. The relationship between her and Ulquiorra was complex and more serious than any friendship. Could she see herself spending the rest of their lives together?

 

Potentially.

 

What did their future look like? Orihime closed her eyes, daydreaming about being with Ulquiorra. Funnily enough, she imagined it how was right now. Them being together, living normal lives and being tangled in each other.

 

“Love,” she whispered and turned her head slightly.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stand. He retrieved her bra and shirt, handing them to her. He said nothing as he walked over to the door and put his shoes on. Orihime watched him walk out her door with a frown on her face.

 

How could he tell her that he loved her and then just walk out? She redressed herself then sat there for a good ten minutes thinking of reasons he would do that. She couldn't come up with any. So, she went after him.

 

* * *

 

The dark-haired man was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist only to see the irate looking redhead standing in his apartment. He was going to ask her how she got inside but then he remembered he had never asked for his spare key back from her. Ulquiorra raised one eyebrow and looked at her.

 

“You know it's rude to just walk away from people?” she questioned, putting her hands on her hips. “It's also childish. We were having a conversation, and you just walked out! You can't tell people that you—”

 

“It's rude for you to walk into someone's house without announcing yourself. I could have been naked,” he said. He was amused by Orihime and her rant. However, she didn't look like she was happy at the moment.

 

“I am not rude! I have a key!” she shouted. “It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Ulquiorra Cifer! I've seen you naked in this very room, walking around without a care! You can't just leave when you don't want to talk about something!”

 

She obviously wanted him to explain why he wrote love on her back. His voice lost the amused tone and took the same monotone that he used when having serious discussions with other people. The words he was rehearsing in his head made him sound weak and vulnerable again. “I didn't plan for this to happen and I don't think I can change the way I feel about you.”

 

He watched as she gasped as if she had been slapped for no reason what so ever. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but she couldn't speak. He decided to continue. “You're sweet and adorable. You surprise me. I've never had a harder time trying to figure a woman out.”

 

The young woman finally found her voice. “Nel told me that when you're in love, you will do anything for that person. That they should feel like your best friend and you can tell them anything. She said when you're in it basically takes over everything. We've never really fought, so I don't know what that will be like.”

 

He studied her as she suddenly found the floor interesting but he said nothing to interrupt her. “I missed you while you were gone. I worried about you. There where times I would write out a text to you, only to not send it. You told me to forget about you. Nel told me that there would be others out there that I would love more than you. I tried to forget about you. Nothing felt right.”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra was only standing in Candy Ink Tattoo because he needed a job and Nel had an opening. It had nothing to do with the smiling, red-haired vixen standing behind the front counter. He had his portfolio of work with him, but he felt like an idiot. Nel had seen his work. She lived with a piece of his work. She knew his style of mostly using monotone color washes and doing portraits. He rarely ventured into doing various color tattoos.

 

When Nel came from behind the curtain, she motioned for him to follow her. So, he did, and he soon found himself standing in her office. He had expected the office to be the epicenter of kawaii and cuteness, but the walls were a dark gray, and the furniture was black. There was a computer, a stereo and a set of security monitors in the office too. Certificates and awards hung on the wall along touting the shop's achievements.

 

Nel sat down behind the desk and folded her hands in front of her. Ulquiorra stood; he wasn't sure if he should take one of the chairs that were positioned in front of the desk or not. “Sit,” she said. “How am I supposed to conduct an interview if you're standing? You want a job? I thought I'd see hell freeze over before you would ask me for a job.”

 

He did as she said, perching himself on the edge of the cushioned chair. “I apologize. I would not be here if I could go back to my position at Shinji's. Every time I phone him, he tells me that I cannot come back. Lately, he has not answered at all.”

 

“The last time I went to Shinji's the place looked deserted. I don't see why you didn't return to where ever after your dad passed.”

 

“I see, perhaps this was a mistake.” Ulquiorra's voice was quiet and went to stand. “I'm sorry for bothering you.”

 

“Sit,” Nel commanded. She held out her hand and pointed to the binder in his hand, “Give me that. Let's see what you've got.”

 

He handed the binder to the woman. She was quiet as she flipped through the colored pictures. Once in a while, she'd turn the book or her head to get a look at something. When she reached the end of the portfolio, she closed it and folded her hands on top of it.

 

“I have a lot of different artists here. However, none of us excel at what you do. You'd be an asset,” she said, sliding the binder back to him.

 

“I have no clients, so I'm not sure how much of an asset I would be,” Ulquiorra replied.

 

“We have people coming in all the time that want to be inked. You'll build a list soon enough. You can start tomorrow. Now we need to fill out paperwork and...”

 

And just like that, Ulquiorra had a job again. He was put into a room which held a desk, swivel stool, small rolling cart, trash can and a plastic wrap covered massage table. Nel had told him that he would be able to decorate the room as he liked and bring his tools in. She then gave him the rundown of day to day operations and then introduced him to his new coworkers.

 

They all nodded at him, the exception being Orihime's beaming smile. Before he left, Nel gave him one piece of advice. “I don't accept any drama here. If you and Orihime are fighting, you need to deal with it at home, not in the workplace.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian Molko & Asia Argento - Je T'Aime Moi Non Plus  
> Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust  
> Savage Garden - Universe  
> Counting Crows - Colorblind  
> The Tea Party - Release  
> Emanuel - Make Tonight  
> Brian Eno - An Ending (Ascent)  
> Deadmau5 & Kaskade - I Remember  
> Des'ree - Kissing You  
> Evanescence - You


	21. The Breakdown of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime finds out something huge... So does Ulquiorra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.

It was a lovely two weeks. She got to spend almost every moment with Ulquiorra. There were times where he'd excuse himself and sleep at his apartment or disappear with Grimmjow on his day off. There would be times he would talk to her about anything and everything. She enjoyed listening to his voice. Then there would be times he'd be silent and brooding. Whenever he was working on something for a client or wanted to work on drawing something else, he'd leave her side.

 

Orihime knew he needed space and she respected that. They fought about little things that every couple probably fought about but nothing serious; what movie to watch, what to eat, where to go, who was doing what chore. She was happy.

 

At least she thought so, until one day, while she was at work, she was pinning her bangs back and the hair clip her brother had given to her broke. The blue crystal flower just broke off the metal clip. She held both parts in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she started sobbing.

 

The sound was loud enough that it drew the attention of Nel, Rangiku, and Ulquiorra who were working that day. The man came out into the waiting area first, followed by the two women.

 

“What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?” he asked, his voice full of concern. “Orihime?”

 

She quickly hid her face by turning away from him. Her fists closed around the broken hair ornament. She missed the look that Nel gave Rangiku.

 

“Ulquiorra, return to your client,” Nel said.

 

“I need—”

 

“You _need_ to return to your client.”

 

With a sigh, the man turned and walked behind the black curtain. When he was gone, Orihime looked down at the things in her hands. It was Nel who pulled her back into her office and made her sit down.

 

“How long has it been?”

 

Orihime's eyes went from the hairpin to Nel's face. “What do you mean how long has it been?”

 

Nel sighed and sat in the chair beside her. “Orihime, you can't play dumb. How many weeks has it been since you had unprotected sex?”

 

The redhead's face automatically flushed with heat. “Well, we, I—”

 

“You've been continuing to do that?!”

 

“No,” she murmured. She was so embarrassed right now and didn't want to be having this conversation with Nel. Orihime was just upset about the hair clip breaking. The conversation that Nel was trying to initiate had nothing to do with that. “Sometimes he wears a condom. Sometimes he doesn't. Sometimes he pulls out.”

 

Another sigh from the other woman. “You are stupid. You can still get pregnant from that! Have you had a period in the past seven or eight weeks since the first time?”

 

Oh. OH. Orihime now understood what Nel was trying to say. The information took a minute to sink in, and when it hit her brain, she was floored. She stared off into space, trying to remember when her body had to deal with that stuff. It had been before Ulquiorra had come back.

 

“Did you go to a clinic after the first time? Did you get on birth control?” Nel asked. The woman must have noticed Orihime had just checked out of reality because she snapped her fingers multiple times in front of blank eyes. “HELLO! _ORIHIME_!”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking,” she said quickly. “What did you say?”

 

“Did you go to the clinic after it happened the first time?” The redhead shook her head. “You need to take a pregnancy test.”

 

Orihime's eyes went wide with horror. There was no way that she was taking a test for that! What if it was wrong or positive? It was too much pressure to put on her and Ulquiorra's very new and very happy relationship. “It's only been two months. I don't need to do anything yet,” the girl explained. “I'm just upset about my hair clip breaking. My brother bought these for me before he died. I'm just upset, Nel. It's nothing like you're talking about.”

 

The woman's hazel eyes narrowed, and Orihime could feel her boss studying her closely. “Are you sure? I still think you should—”

 

“I'm fine. It's stress that's delaying it. I'm just upset,” Orihime told her. With that, she stood up and walked out of Nel's office to the front counter. Ulquiorra was standing there talking to his client with his arms folded over his chest.

 

Her heart dropped. There was no way that this could be happening. They didn't need it right now. They were happy and in love. She thought back though, over the past weeks where she felt sick to her stomach. She was tired all of the time. She actually didn't like Ulquiorra touching her breasts anymore because they hurt. There was the fact that she really didn't like the smell of some things anymore, like red bean paste.

 

Hadn't they been taught in anatomy class and in health classes that those were what happened to women when they got pregnant? Maybe she was just sick, or stress like she had told Nel. The past seven months had been rough on her.

 

She shook her head and grabbed her bag. Her boyfriend gave her a worried look, but she didn't acknowledge him. She needed to get out of there. Orihime left, without telling anyone. Her first stop was to a store where she could purchase what she needed. She walked home from the store slowly, so that she could think clearly.

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra knocked on Nel's door and waited for the woman to reply. When she did, he opened it and stuck his head in. “Orihime left. I just thought you should know,” he said before ducking out again.

 

“I knew that already. I mean, I saw her leave,” Nel said.

 

His head came back into view. “Oh, right, the cameras. Do you want me to call Pesche or Renji to take care of the front? I think Rangiku has a doctor's appointment; I don't really know. It just says unavailable over the next couple hours. You and I have clients.”

 

The woman sighed, “Can you call or text Orihime, ask if she's coming back? She's scheduled until we close today.”

 

“Can't I call someone else? She seemed pretty upset about something,” he replied. “I would cancel my client and sit up there, but he's paid already.”

 

Nel's hazel eyes narrowed. “Call her first and ask if she'll be back. If she's not coming back, then call Renji or Pesche.”

 

* * *

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Her phone was going off. Orihime was currently sitting in her apartment at her desk, looking at a pregnancy test that read positive. The line wasn't bold as the other line, but it still screamed at her. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

 

She would have to register the pregnancy, find a clinic that accepted very young mothers. She would have to find the funds to pay for the appointments, tests, doctor's fees and the hospital. She would have to put going back to school on hold.

 

Orihime had taken the year off from school because she wasn't sure what she wanted to do regarding a career and because of the fact that she was barely functioning as a human with Ulquiorra gone. Her aunt had been displeased, but Orihime explained that she was working so the stipend the relative sent could be reduced because of her employment. The agreement was only good if Orihime went to a university in the Spring. If she failed to gain entrance into a university, then her aunt would cut off all financial support.

 

It was July now. She had planned to take the entrance exams in the spring. She counted out nine months. It'd be somewhere around January or February.

 

A sob escaped her, and she clamped her hand over her mouth. This wasn't the time to shut down or start falling apart. That sick feeling rose in her throat, and she fought it down.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Her phone was ringing again. Orihime grabbed it and looked at the screen. How could she talk to him right now? She tapped the button to decline the call and rubbed her face with her hands. What was she going to tell him?

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

“What? What do you want?” She yelled into the phone. Orihime hadn't looked at the screen to see who was calling her this time. She assumed it was Ulquiorra. “Why do you keep calling? What?”

 

* * *

 

Ulquiorra's room was practically right across from Nel's office. His eyes occasionally flicked to the closed door when he heard the woman's voice raise. He was prepping the space for his next client when he heard his name being shouted. Was Nel screaming about him? He slowly walked back towards the door, pretending to retrieve some paper towels from the community supply closet.

 

He heard his name again. Nel was shouting on the phone to someone about him. Not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping, he knocked on the door. The yelling instantly got quiet.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you need me? I heard my name,” he said and opened the door to peek in. Nel was standing there with her phone stuck to the side of her head.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Closing the door, he went back to his area and finished his prep work before going to the front of the building to collect the next person he was going to ink.

 

* * *

 

Nel was locking the door, and he was standing with Grimmjow by his car, talking about nonsense. It was just to pass the time. Soon Ulquiorra would start walking home, and he could check on Orihime. He'd been worried about her since she had started crying today.

 

He bid his friends good night. He planned on slowly walking home, but he found himself running in the direction of his apartment. It didn't take him long to reach the building, and he bounded up the stairs two at a time. He reached for Orihime's doorknob expecting it to turn but he frowned as it didn't budge.

 

The door was locked. Why was the door locked? The door was never locked. She always kept it open for him unless he left for the night. It was rare, but it happened. Ulquiorra was quite content to stay in her arms, but there were sometimes he longed for silence and time to think or draw.

 

He was practically lost because, in the past couple weeks, she'd been there all the time. He didn't know how to react to this particular situation, so he raised his hand and knocked. He could hear her moving around on the other side of the door. “Orihime?”

 

His phone chimed, claiming he had a new text message. He pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at it.

 

_Go away. I don't want company._

 

“Orihime, c'mon, I need to know if you're okay.” The phone dinged again. He sighed, “Let me in, please. I'm not going to play this game with you.”

 

Ding. Ding. Ding.

 

“Fine, I'll come back after I get something to eat and a shower to check on you,” he said to the door. The damn phone sounded it's alert again. He walked to his own apartment.

 

Keeping his word, Ulquiorra ate a pre-made bento meal and then took a shower. He was back in front of her door in less than an hour. The door was still locked. He knocked again with a set of keys in his hands. “Orihime, do I really need to use the spare key? I need to know if you're okay. You're going to have to tell me because my phone is inside my place.”

 

It only took a few seconds before the door was yanked open. She stood in front of him, disheveled, sobbing and looking like the world was ending. A sudden flare of worry came to light. “What's wrong?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

 

“Go away,” she sobbed at him. “Just go away.”

 

There was no way anyone was going to yank him away from the woman at that moment. He gathered her into his arms, picking her up as if she was a bride. She, of course, protested. He kicked the door shut with his foot. He brought her over to her small table and then went to make her a cup of tea. Once there was a steaming cup in front of her, he sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

 

“Orihime, tell me what's wrong,” he said. He used his free hand to wipe a tear away.

 

She vehemently shook her head from side to side, dislodging his fingers from her face. “I can't,” she cried. “I can't. I can't.”

 

“Why can't you tell me? What's wrong?” He shouted

 

The woman started sobbing. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her. “What happened?” he asked in a gentle voice. “I did not mean to yell, but you're worrying me.”

 

She didn't answer. She just kept crying into his shoulder. The man leaned away from her and then stood. He walked into the bathroom to grab a cloth to wipe her face. He reached up on the shelf where Orihime kept the wash clothes on and then turned back to the small sink.

 

Ulquiorra didn't notice the box at first. It was when he was wringing out the wet piece of fabric when his eyes fell on it. He didn't take any note of it. He walked out of the bathroom and knelt next to the woman. He tipped her chin up and started wiping her face with the cloth with soft strokes. “Shhh, Orihime. It'll be alright. Whatever is wrong will be okay. We will get through it.”

 

“No, we won't,” she replied, her breath staggered.

 

“I'm going to put this in the bathroom, and then we're going to talk, Woman. I cannot stand to see you so upset,” he said before standing again. He moved back to the bathroom and hung the washcloth on the lip of the sink.

 

The box fell off the sink. He absently picked it up off the floor and glanced at it. Ulquiorra's brow furrowed, and he blinked several times. Was he actually looking at an empty box that had held pregnancy tests?

 

“Orihime?” he called out. Ulquiorra felt his stomach flipped as he realized that yes, it was a box for pregnancy tests and both tests were gone. “Orihime!”

 

He ran out of the bathroom with the box. His eyes were wide; chest heaving. She looked frightened as he held up the box. “Orihime?”

 

It was more of a question than anything else. She shook her head.

 

“You're not pregnant?” he asked. He tried to tell himself that his voice did not sound relieved. They could start over again. They could go back to using condoms all the time instead of sometimes when he had them on him or wanted to use them.

 

Orihime's head whipped side to side. Ulquiorra didn't understand what she meant. Was she? Wasn't she? He watched as the woman stood and walked over to her desk. When she came back to him, she laid two white sticks on the table.

* * *

 

Orihime watched his face carefully as the box dropped to the floor of her kitchen. The sound of the cardboard was hollow and jerked at her heart. She regarded the man standing next to her with apprehension. Ulquiorra hadn't said a word yet. He was still staring at what she put on the table.

 

She had waited about six hours before taking the other test in the box. The same two lines showed up again. Her entire world was about to change, and she didn't know if it was good or bad. She just knew that Ulquiorra was most likely going to freak out like she was doing now.

 

Her words had assured him it was okay if he didn't use a condom. She hadn't thought of the consequences. They were laughing in her face now. Orihime didn't want to tell him. She thought if she broke it off with him, she'd be less heartbroken.

 

That plan had to be scrapped because he now knew. She held her breath as she saw emotions flicker across his face. They were there and gone in an instant, so she really couldn't put a finger on what he was feeling. It was silent in the apartment for several minutes. Orihime sat there, occasionally wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks.

 

“I'm going to be a dad,” he finally said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I'm going to be,” Ulquiorra paused. He sounded shocked or surprised. “I'm going to be a dad.”

 

“Yeah,” she repeated. Orihime finally noticed that he was staring at her. He looked happy. She searched his face for some sign of discontent, but all she saw was awe. He was staring at her like she had done wonderful. “What?”

 

He quickly shook his head, and the blank look came back. Ulquiorra couldn't stop though; he smiled again. “I just never thought that I would be... Orihime, I never thought I would have this opportunity.”

 

She wanted to shake her head and yell at him. Anger coursed through her. It was her own fault. It was more her fault than it was his. Orihime was glad he was happy about the circumstances, but she was the one this really affected. She sighed loudly and folded her arms under her breasts. “Ah, that's... great.”

 

“Something is wrong. What? You are displeased,” he stated.

 

“I'm going to have to put my future on hold. I have to get into a university. If I don't, I won't get any financial help from my aunt. I don't know what kind of job I can get without some type of higher education. It takes an insane amount of funds to have a baby,” she said with a bitter voice. “I don't have the money to pay for it.”

 

And just like that, Ulquiorra's face showed he was very unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Folds Five - Brick  
> Hawthorne Heights - Decembers  
> Howie Day - I'll Take You On  
> Imogen Heap - The Moment I Said It  
> Iron and Wine - Such Great Heights  
> Jason Derulo - Whatcha Say  
> Keane - A Bad Dream  
> Killswitch Engage - My Curse  
> KoRn - Falling Away from Me


	22. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra finds out buying a piece of jewelry for your beloved isn't as easy as it sounds. Nel and her crew are famous for fifteen, earning a spotlight in a local business magazine. Unfortunately, this magazine comes across another person's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> I know that Bazz and Tsukishima have nothing to do with Aizen but I wanted Aizen to have some kids because it's crucial to the next part of the story. Why did I pick Bazz and Tsuki? Cos, they hot. Don't judge. I like villains and bad boys. Also, if you've not gathered by now, Shinji, Aizen, Rose, Kensei, Pesche are like in their 40's to 50's. Everyone else is in their 20's. It's my world, I can warp the rules how I'd like. :)
> 
> Ulquiorra means he who cries in Spanish. His last name, although pronounced Schiffer (which is German) I thought it'd be more interesting if he had an ass-backwards heritage, thus why the Slovakian thing.

Another two weeks had passed, but instead of being happy, it had been uneasy. Ulquiorra realized that Orihime was going to be emotional and irrational. What he had read about pregnancy was overwhelming. There was so much to do. There was a lot to buy. There were the appointments, the hospital fee, ultrasounds, tests and so much more.

  
The stories he scrolled through on his phone about the pregnancy food cravings were concerning. The stories about women being sick the entire nine months was worrisome. The stories about the tragic loss of the infant or the mother and even sometimes both was alarming.

  
Why had he done this to her?

 

Orihime had told Ulquiorra the night he found out that she was planning on taking the national exam the coming spring so that she could go to a university. He agreed that she should continue to plan on doing that. He could always take care of his child when she needed to go to school that day.

 

She had screamed and ranted about how this affected her because she didn't want to be like her parents. She didn't want to be poor and struggling to raise a child doing the things they had done to get by in life. He had assured her that would never happen. She could do what she wanted, and he'd help her out in any way possible.

 

Ulquiorra had started staying every night in her apartment. He had surprised her with a thicker futon and a special full body pregnancy pillow. He bought her ginger and lemon tea for when she was sick. Sometimes, he would be working on a new design for a client at her table and could hear her sobbing in the bathroom.

 

He felt ashamed and remorseful. He shouldered the full responsibility of this. He couldn't help but feel happy though. He never thought it was possible that he would be in love with anyone. He never thought he'd feel close to another human or have an intimate connection with them. He never thought he would be a father.

 

A week after they found out, Ulquiorra dragged Grimmjow to a jewelry store. The blue haired man just looked at him. “Uh, I'm confused, man. You brought me here because...” he trailed off waiting for an answer.

 

“I'm going to buy a ring.”

 

“I'm flattered,” Grimmjow said with a grin. “I mean, I love you, but I don't love you like that man. You're a brother to me.”

 

“Grimmjow! This is serious. It is not a mocking matter! Orihime's pregnant. She thinks I cannot provide for her,” Ulquiorra stated with precise words.

 

“Ah, she doesn't know that your family is well off or that you have a bank account that is cushy. She doesn't know how anal you are about being frugal and not wasting money on unneeded things,” his friend said.

 

Ulquiorra huffed. He felt irritated. He didn't want to talk about his family. “No, and I do not want to tell my mother about this. Ever since my father died, she calls all the time. I ignore them. I can't visit her because—well my face tattoos would be a huge disappointment to her. I don't want Orihime to know any of that. She hasn't asked to meet my family.”

 

“Maybe you should introduce her,” Grimmjow replied. “Tell her things about you like that. She might be less of a bitch if you prove to her that you can provide for her.”

 

The dark haired man shook his head. “She doesn't want to be a burden to me. She feels like she has to do this on her own. I want to prove my love to her.”

 

“You think a piece of jewelry will do that?”

 

“You're an expert at romance? What should I do?”

 

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head and shrugged at Ulquiorra. “I don't know. Flowers, dinner, and sure buy her something fancy.”

 

“Tch. You're useless.”

 

“I'm not useless I just don't know what Orihime likes or dislikes. Do you think she would like a ring or a necklace?”

 

Ulquiorra thought about this for a moment. She would probably prefer a necklace, but he thought it would be more romantic and show his feelings more if he had bought her a ring. “I'm going with a simple ring.”

 

* * *

 

The men walked into the store. They were slightly uncomfortable as they looked around the store. A woman walked up to them and then bowed. They bowed back. “Can I help you, gentlemen, today?” she asked, a smile on her face.

 

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, “I am looking for a simple ring for a woman.”

 

“Very good. Do you know what kind of stone you are looking for?”

 

“Stone?”

 

“Gemstones. There is a multitude to choose from,” the woman said. She motioned for the gentleman to follow her. “Come with me; we can discuss options and colors.”

 

Ulquiorra felt this task was now a daunting adventure. There were millions of gemstones to choose from. There were various setting options and metals. Different cuts of gemstones. Various designs for the bands. It was more overwhelming than the whole pregnancy thing.

 

The woman left them alone after explaining all this to them. Grimmjow spoke up after she left. “This doesn't seem so simple. I thought you just went into a store and told them what you wanted and you got it. Maybe I'll buy Nel a kitten, instead of a ring.”

 

“Are you really going to propose to her?” Ulquiorra said as he swiped through a tablet that had gemstone options on the screen.

 

“Well, since you've dragged me here and they're telling me there are as many options as there are assholes on the Earth, I'm rethinking it,” Grimmjow answered. “Why not just get her a simple ring with a stone in it?”

 

Ulquiorra pursed his lips for a moment as he thought about Orihime. The one thing he saw on her every day were those hairpins. Since the other one had broke and she was unable to fix it, she only wore one. “I think I know what I want now. Ma'am!”

 

She walked back over to him with that smile on her face. “Yes? Do you have a question I can help with?”

 

“I'd like a thin, white gold band with an aqua color stone,” Ulquiorra stated.

 

“For that color,” she said turning the tablet towards her and tapping on the screen. “Here, we have London blue topaz, blue diamonds, aquamarine—”

 

“Aquamarine!” Ulquiorra said as soon as he saw it. It would be the perfect color to match her hairpin. He knew that he'd get the broken hairpin fixed for her too. She was attached to those things because of her brother. It would show that he loved her if he did that for her.

 

“Very good, sir.” The woman pulled a form out from a slot under the counter. She started jotting down what he wanted. “Now the cut of the stone?”

 

“I think a princess cut would be for her,” Grimmjow said.

 

“Princess cut?”

 

The woman pulled up a picture of what Grimmjow had suggested. A beautifully precise square gemstone diagram was shown to him. It looked like an inverted pyramid. The woman started to explain the anatomy of a gemstone.

 

“Now, this is the second most popular cut shape for diamonds specifically. It is also a cheaper cut for a gemstone instead of the standard round, brilliant cut or an emerald cut. You can add what is called chevrons to the pavilion, that is the underside of the gemstone that you don't see. You add these to make the stone look more delicate. The fewer chevrons, the more chunky the appearance. Sometimes, you can add so many chevrons; it looks like crushed glass or ice.”

 

So, Ulquiorra decided on a princess cut, medium blue aquamarine with four chevrons in a white gold setting. He paid for his purchase and was told that the ring would be ready in a week or two. The store would call him to pick it up.

 

The next day, when he walked into work, Nel was talking to someone with a camera and a notepad. He also noticed everyone was there, even Orihime. She seemed excited.

 

“What's going on?” he asked his girlfriend.

 

She grinned at Ulquiorra. “We're being interviewed by a local publication about the shop! I think it's about how tattooing and body modification is on the rise in Japan and that the people should abolish their shunning beliefs and practices so that the younger generation would be less inclined to rebel.”

 

Nel turned around, “Something like that. We're also being recognized for all the awards we have and the fact that we're going to be entering the King of Tattoos Convention here in Japan and another convention in Los Angeles, next summer.”

 

“We are?” Ulquiorra asked. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck with this information. “There is no way I can do that!”

 

“You can,” Nel said with confidence. “Grimmjow's neck tattoo got you into the Los Angeles one as a contest entrant.”

 

“I didn't authorize anyone to enter me into anything!” Ulquiorra snapped. Although he'd been tattooing people for close to five years now, he didn't consider himself very proficient in it. He hadn't mastered his machines. He still had so much to learn about his profession. “I'm not even good enough for—”

 

“Shut up, Cifer! Look, I've entered or submitted everyone in this shop who does work into contests and magazines. It happens all the time. It's part of my job to advertise what we do. It's promotion for our hard work. If I didn't do this, we'd have no clients. We have social media accounts. People love the work everyone does here,” Nel said with a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You're good enough, Ulquiorra.”

 

“Can we get a picture, miss?” The stranger asked, holding up the camera.

  
  
It was like that all day with pictures and interviews. Ulquiorra was inking someone when Nel came in. She asked for consent for the man to personally interview him and take pictures of him working on the person he was tattooing.

 

He agreed. His client agreed. The man talked to him for an hour and took a lot of pictures.

 

* * *

 

The next day, he and Orihime went to the grocery. As he bought the things he needed, he thought about what Grimmjow had said. Maybe it was time to reveal his past to her. He stared at the premade bento boxes.

 

“Do you eat a lot of these?” Orihime asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

“Kinda, I only know how to make my own version of miso soup. I can make scrambled eggs and ramen,” he answered in a monotone voice.

 

“They look kinda gross. I could cook for you!”

 

He gave her a glimpse of a smile. “Woman, I've seen the stuff you eat. Red bean paste and peanut butter sandwiches don't appeal to me.”

 

“Are you insulting my cooking?”

 

“No, I'm just saying,” he sighed. His mood suddenly shifted from amused to frustrated. “Never mind.”

 

“What's wrong?” she asked. “I was only joking; I'm not mad. I can cook normal food.”

 

Again Ulquiorra sighed, “It's not that. I think we should go somewhere and talk after this.”

 

They left the grocery store and walked towards the apartment building. Ulquiorra carried most of the groceries in a bag Orihime had brought with her. “Have I ever told you about my childhood?”

 

“No,” she replied. “You haven't told me much about you. I only know what Nel and Grimmjow told me.”

 

“My mother is a mixture of British and Japanese. My father is—was some mix of Slovakian and Spanish. I don't know. I'm not too interested in my heritage. They were married for ten years before I came along. They had a successful engineering consulting firm, an empire that operates on this side of the world. I think they focus mainly on Chemical and Civil engineering. Again, I'm not too sure. I never took an interest in it. All I know is they're the reason why I look like I do and I act like I do. I wasn't raised by my parents. They're older and didn't have the time or the patience when it came to raising a child. I had nannies up until I was old enough to take care of myself.”

 

He glanced at Orihime who had a frown on her face. “How old were you?” she asked.

 

“I think I was thirteen,” he stared blankly ahead of him. “Maybe younger? These nannies showed me nothing but contempt when I attempted to show them affection. My parents never showed me any warmth or affection. There were no emotions displayed in my childhood home. My mother's reason was that she had been taught the same thing. To be quiet and obedient. My father said he was never home to teach me because he was building a future for me that I squandered away. I disappointed him.”

 

“How? How can you be a disappointment to anyone?”

 

Ulquiorra shook his head, “I didn't follow in his footsteps. I wanted to be an artist. I wanted people to pay me for my work. He wanted me to go into engineering, to carry on his legacy. I told him I wasn't interested. Then I never got into a university. Later, I became a tattoo artist. It's all snowballed. One thing led to another and another.

 

I learned to turn off my emotions. I repressed them. If I couldn't feel, I couldn't be punished. I was quiet and obedient because I had to be. I became the person you saw in those photographs. Stoic. Blank. Passive. I was basically a robot going through the motions but never feeling anything. Feelings caused terrible things to happen.”

 

“Do you think that now?”

 

“Yes and no,” he stated. “Feelings are what broke me and my ex up. She expected things from me that I wasn't capable of giving her. It's happened to all the relationships in my life.”

 

“If you were unable to feel or show emotion, how did you get into a relationship with someone? How did you even get a girlfriend?” Orihime's face had an incredulous look on it like he said something she didn't believe. “How many ex-girlfriends do you have?”

 

“Three and I'm not too sure. I know the first one started out as a favor to my friend, Loly. I dated her sister. I couldn't stand her, but I was helping out someone. After six months, I just stopped going around to their house. Loly wanted me to date her sister so she could get closer to me.”

 

“Wait, you've had three girlfriends but only had sex a few times? How?”

 

“I wasn't interested in it. I did it out of duty. Before I met you, I had no need for it,” he replied.

 

“What about that escort?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“I met you that day,” Ulquiorra said. He could see their apartment building as they turned the corner. “I fell into these relationships by accident. They weren't planned. I didn't woo these women. I didn't feel anything for them.

 

I'm telling you this because I want you to know why I am so grateful to you. I never thought I could feel like I do. Yes, I went about my feelings the wrong way, but it's the only way I knew. I never thought I would have kids. I don't want our child to be raised like I was. I want them to know they're wanted and loved. I need you to understand I can provide for you and the baby.”

 

“Oh,” came the quiet reply. “Ulquiorra?”

 

He stopped walking and turned around to face Orihime. “Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

One week later, a young, tall, and scrawny man slapped a magazine on Sosuke Aizen's desk. “You're going to _love_ this,” he said with a sly smile.

 

Aizen glared at the young man. He motioned for the black man standing near the door to close the opening. “Tosen, close the door. What is this Tsukishima? Why have you bothered your father with a magazine?”

 

“Look at it,” he insisted.

 

Putting on a pair of eyeglasses, Aizen picked up the magazine and read the cover. “ _Candy Ink Tattoo Showcases Immense Talent_. Why do I care?”

 

“The article, Father.”

 

His mouth set in a thin line as the young man took the magazine from him and flipped to the first page the article was printed on. His son handed him the publication back. “Tsukishima, why can't you just explain? Why I am going to waste time reading this?”

 

Aizen knew his son wanted him to read the article and come across some information that would enlightened things. He was short in patience today though. His wife, Tier, was being a bitch about something and he didn't want to deal with it.

 

Thinking of her, made his eyes cut to the charcoal portrait that had been done by the asshole who she claimed touched her inappropriately. It hung in his office on the wall. He liked looking at it. It was such a shame that the artist had decided to enter his territory again.

 

“Just read the article. You will be pleased. You will be more than pleased,” his son answered.

 

The brown-haired man frowned and picked up the magazine. Aizen briefly wondered if it was unethical to execute someone for being annoying. He loved his son from his very first marriage some twenty-two years ago, but the young man would fluctuate between having being ambitious and a snake to being incredibly lazy and apathetic.

 

His other son was just a wild card, fierce, and a rebel. Bazz's mother had been his favorite whore. When Aizen found out that he had gotten her pregnant, he cared for her bills and then had her killed once the boy was brought into the world. He was three months younger than Tsukishima. One legitimate child and a bastard were all he had to carry on his name and legacy.

 

Without another thought, the man started reading the article which touted a tattoo shop up in Nikko. The article went on to talk about the owner, where it was located, why it was so popular, and how many artists worked in the shop. He turned the page and saw the picture of everyone who worked there, but Aizen dismissed it. He kept reading until a name stood out.

 

“ _Ulquiorra Cifer is the only artist who has worked for another local tattooing business. He also has worked in Los Angeles, California at a prominent tattoo shop. He specializes in portrait tattoos and monotone color palettes, known as gray or blood washes._ ”

 

Ulquiorra Cifer.

 

Ulquiorra. Cifer.

 

 _Ulquiorra Cifer_. The picture next to that part of the article about this man showed him with thin tattoos running down his face. It even showed a picture of the man working on someone. Aizen's eyes were drawn to the image of the employees, and he was able to pick out the man.

 

It was him.

 

His son had done well. Aizen sat back in his office chair and smiled at Tsukishima. “Very nice, my son.”

 

“I thought you would approve,” the young man replied.

 

“What is it you want?”

 

“Whatever reward you see fit, would be fine.”

 

Aizen nodded and dismissed his son. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. The voice of the man who answered sounded rough. “Shinji, my friend, I have some news for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Dre Ft Eminem - Forgot About Dre  
> Linkin Park - Numb  
> Dredg - Bug Eyes  
> Marilyn Manson - Deep Six (Explicit)  
> Marilyn Manson - Speed of Pain  
> Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy  
> Nine Inch Nails - Something I Can Never Have (Still)  
> Poets of the Fall - Change  
> Romeo & Juliet OST - Mercutio's Death  
> Seether - Broken  
> Sigur Ros - Njosnavelin


	23. The Disaster of Implication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra gets a phone call from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> I'm sorry Mama, I never meant to hurt yoooooou!-- Oh, wait, the wrong crowd. Anyway, only one more chapter to go! Are you guys excited? I'm not! I've got anxiety out the wahzoo over this!

“Hey, Ulquiorra,” said a voice in his ear.

  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he recognized the man speaking to him. His brow then furrowed in bewilderment. Why was he calling? When the phone rang as he was prepping for his next client he'd been surprised at what the screen showed. “Shinji? You alright? I've not heard from you in a while.”

 

“Yeah, I've been recovering and liquidating my business.”

 

He became more confused. Shinji's passion was Tebori. The man lived for tattoos, and it's skillful art. There would be no reason he would get rid of his shop and shut down his business. “Recovering? Are you okay? What's going on?”

 

“It's not important,” Shinji replied.

 

“It is important. You don't sound like yourself. You sound like you're in pain or something is wrong,” Ulquiorra became more worried. “Tell me what's going on.”

 

“Aizen knows you've been back for a while, man. He now knows where you are. He knows I tried to protect you. He pretty much crushed my hands for betraying him.”

 

Ulquiorra's knees became weak, and he sat down on his stool before he could completely collapse on the floor. “Aizen knows...” he trailed off. His brain wasn't working like it was slowly shutting down.

 

Shinji grunted and then said, “I'm sorry, man. If you had been patient, he would have forgotten about you. I told you they would eventually forget. You could have attended your father's funeral and then left again. Why the hell did you stay?”

 

Ulquiorra head snapped up when the door to the room opened. Orihime walked in with a smile. “Ulquiorra, I—”

 

He put his finger to his lips to quiet the woman, but it was too late. Shinji heard her.

 

“A fucking female. Did you stay for a woman? I hope she's worth your life, my friend,” Shinji said in a grave tone. “I don't know when or where but Aizen is coming. Leave if you can.”

 

The line went dead, and the dark-haired man threw the phone on the table beside him. He was fucked. He was beyond fucked. How the hell—What the hell happened? Everything was going great. His hands ran through his hair, gripping it and pulling.

 

Peace never lasted long.

 

“Ulquiorra?”

 

“What, Orihime?”

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you—”

 

“No, I do not want to talk about it.”

 

“It would make you feel better.”

 

“I do _NOT_ want to talk about it, Woman!” Ulquiorra yelled, shooting up from his stool. He marched past her, out to the front counter where Nel was standing with a skeptical look on her face. He stopped in front of her and said, “Call Grimmjow, now.”

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow watched as his friend broke down. The man clearly was shutting off anything that could show emotion. When Nel called, he arrived at Candy Ink in record time, Ulquiorra was in Nel's office with his girlfriend and Orihime.

 

Nel had pretty much closed the business for the day because of this new crisis. Ulquiorra had explained what Shinji told him. Orihime remained silent, except for the tears and hiccuping. They all sat in silence for a long time.

 

It was him who broke the silence. “Okay, we need a game plan. We knew this was going to happen when you decided to stay, so you all shouldn't look or act like this was a surprise.”

 

“You're an insensitive jerk,” Nel bitched.

 

“I know. Ulquiorra, you need to leave. Go back to America. Go to the United Kingdom. Get the fuck out of here again,” Grimmjow said.

 

“I can't.” The fear could be heard in the dark-haired man's voice. “What am I supposed to do about Orihime or the baby? I have obligations to take care of now. I'm not running! I'm not going to be a coward a second time.”

 

A sob came from Orihime.

 

“If you die you can't take care of any of that, dumb ass!” Grimmjow shouted. His fists clenched in anger. “This isn't about duty! It's about keeping you alive. If they come are you going to fight? Are you going to be able to take any of them on? I'm pretty sure the thugs we are talking about use guns and not fists.”

 

“I will not run.”

 

“He's right, Ulquiorra,” Nel said quietly. “We can take care of Orihime. You need to protect yourself so you'll be alive for her.”

 

Grimmjow ran his hands through his messy blue hair. “Man, I think you're making a mistake. What if you just stay at home and never go anywhere?”

 

“You want me to be a prisoner? How am I supposed to pay my bills?” Ulquiorra snapped at him. “Think Grimmjow. Think about this logically. I cannot run, and I cannot hide. He knows where I am. Shinji said he didn't know what Aizen planned. He said he didn't know when he would come. A while ago, Shinji said it could be a couple of weeks, or it could be a couple of years. Aizen is a patient man.”

 

"He's waited months to get his hands on you. Eventually, that patience is going to run out," Grimmjow stated.

 

* * *

 

They hadn't gotten anything accomplished. The four had just bickered and fought about how to handle the situation. Ulquiorra slammed his apartment door shut and threw his bag onto the floor. There were a lot of malicious emotions going through him.

 

Anger. Irritation. Rage. Guilt. Fear. Anxiety. Panic. Dread.

 

It was nothing good.

 

Life would have been perfect, but peace never lasted long for him. It always was destroyed by someone. Why couldn't he have a moment of security? Why did everything have to be in chaos? Ulquiorra toed his shoes off and emptied the pockets of his jeans. He undressed on his way to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he rummaged through his dresser for pajama pants and a t-shirt.

 

He had thought about things in the shower. Grimmjow had been right; he'd be no good to Orihime if he was dead. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to cause her that pain again. He could ask her to run away with him. She had obligations, just like he did.

 

With a sigh, he grabbed his keys and locked his front door. He walked over to Orihime's and softly knocked.

 

“Come in,” she said.

 

Opening the door, she was laying on the futon he had bought her, curled around the pregnancy pillow. She had a fluffy blanket pulled over her. “What are you doing?” he asked. Seeing her made his worry lessen.

 

“I'm taking a nap,” she said.

 

“You look comfortable,” he smiled slightly.

 

“Oh, I am. I didn't realize how much I needed a new bed. This and the pillow are like heaven. I never thanked you for buying them for me.”

 

He walked over to where she lay and squatted down. “You're welcome, my woman. I hope you know I would do anything for you.”

 

“Would you leave, if I asked you to?” Orihime said as the top of her head popped out from the blanket. He could see her eyes and they were wide with emotion. She was feeling the same things that he was; fear.

 

Ulquiorra swallowed, he didn't know how to answer her question, but it left him without words. Finally, he shook his head. “I would never leave you. I would stay with you until I died. Until I could no longer breathe, I would stay by your side no matter what.”

 

Orihime flipped the blanket back and patted the space beside her on the futon. He gave a sad laugh and crawled in next to her. Once settled, she covered them up. “Then we will get through his. We have to. If you feel you can't leave, then we have to try. We'll get through this, Ulquiorra.”

 

"I...” he paused because he didn't know if he could actually say what he was feeling without it sounding cheesy. He didn't want to say he loved her because those words were empty and said so often that they were meaningless. Still, he found it very hard to say the words he wanted to say to her. “I hope you know that you hold my heart in your hand. That's the only reason I will not leave you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Orihime Inoue. I'm grateful to you for that.”

 

“Stop sounding like you're going to die tomorrow! We have time,” she scolded him. Orihime was trying to sound like she was mean but he could see the tears in her eyes. “We'll get through this. No matter how much time we have together, we'll get through it.”

 

“I'm glad you're confident.”

 

The woman rolled over so that she was laying on her back but didn't say anything. They were silent for a few minutes before Ulquiorra realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled and ran his hand down the young woman's torso, leaving his fingers to rest on the lower part of her abdomen. He fell asleep too.

 

When he woke, the apartment was totally dark. How long had he been asleep? He noticed that the space that Orihime had occupied was now empty. He could see that the bathroom light was on and the door partially open.

 

He stood with little effort and padded over to the door to see if she was in there.

 

Orihime was sitting in her bathtub. Her head rested on the edge; hair spilling over the side of the tub, and tendrils of steam curled up from the warm water. Her hands rested on her stomach. She was oblivious to him. She looked at peace with everything.

 

He stood in the doorway watching her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her. Remembering her words didn't bring him much comfort. He was still anxious.

 

“ _We'll get through this. No matter how much time we have together, we'll get through it._ ”

 

Shinji had told him Aizen could pop up at any time.

 

Ulquiorra closed the door. No matter how much time they had left together before Aizen attacked didn't seem like enough time. A lifetime with Orihime didn't seem like enough.

 

* * *

 

One week.

 

They only got one week.

 

Ulquiorra had spent that entire week in fear. Paranoia plagued him. He accepted no new clients at that time.

 

The jeweler called that morning to tell him the ring was ready and available. He told them he'd be by shortly. Orihime was still in his arms. He woke her up by sliding inside of her, kissing her face, neck, and chest. After they both panted from their orgasms, he told her that he would see her at work. He had an errand to run.

 

Once he got to the store, the woman who had sold him the ring, showed it to Ulquiorra. It was a stunning but simple ring. She asked if he was satisfied with it. He nodded. He slipped the box into the pocket of his jeans.

 

He would give it to her tonight while they had dinner with Nel and Grimmjow. The two couples were going to some Italian place after work. It was Tuesday so; Candy Ink wouldn't be that busy. They would close at seven o clock that night. He stopped by a florist and selected a bouquet of roses. They were a lavender purple and somehow reminded him of his girlfriend.

 

Once he walked into the tattoo shop, he smiled as he saw her redhead bent over a magazine. “Pretty flowers for a pretty lady,” Ulquiorra said holding the flowers out to her. He could see the joy in her eyes as they lit up and seemed to sparkle.

 

Her hands fluttered, and she jumped up from her chair. “You—You got me—You got me flowers! Ahhhh!” she squealed with delight. “Oh, my.”

 

The dark-haired man would have to thank Grimmjow later for the tip of getting a woman flowers. “I take it you like them?” he asked, his tone amused. “I should have gotten you flowers sooner.”

 

Nel, Rangiku, and Renji came out to the waiting area to see what Orihime was screaming about. She showed them. Ulquiorra laughed as Renji rolled his eyes and went back to his room. Nel and Rangiku had gushed about the gift.

 

He moved past the women and went into his own room to get ready for his first client. He only had three people that day, but the pieces he was working on were big. It never crossed his mind that he been under surveillance since he walked into the vicinity of .the tattoo shop. It never occurred to him that Aizen had planned for his demise this soon. He was just taking life day by day so that he could enjoy every minute with Orihime and his friends.

 

Shinji had said it could be a couple of weeks or it could be a couple of years. They'd been banking on years. Once he cleaned up his last client of the night and escorted him to the waiting area, he went back to his room to clean everything up. He sprayed everything down with disinfectant, swept and mopped the room. He wiped all the tables down and even his stool. He broke his machines down to put in the autoclave.

 

Ulquiorra couldn't believe how happy he felt.

  
  
Peace never lasted long though.

 

Once the room was spotless, he joined Nel and Orihime in the waiting area where Grimmjow walked into the door. Orihime grabbed her flowers from a vase Nel had found. No one knew that those flowers were going to be ruined. Nel switched off all the lights, and they all filed out the door of the building.

 

None of them were prepared for what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silverstein - Discovering the Waterfront  
> James Morrison Ft. Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings  
> Bush - Bone Driven  
> The Eels - It's a Motherfucker  
> Epicure - Goodbye Girl  
> Moulin Rouge OST - Come What May  
> Avenged Sevenfold - Gunslinger  
> Avenged Sevenfold - This Means War  
> Anberlin – Paperthin Hymn  
> Armand Van Helden – Flowerz  
> Disturbed – The Sound of Silence


	24. Epilogue: Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. I have a soundtrack to this story which I will leave in the notes at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> *Sniffles* I cried. I cried like a bitch while writing this. I cried while watching his death in the anime. I cried while reading both versions of the manga. I cried while doing the missions in Bleach: Brave Souls where you fight him. I cry every time I fight him in Bleach: Shattered Blade for the Wii. I've not cried over a character like that since Dobby died. The only character I've cried harder over is Aeris from FFVII. 
> 
> This is the end until I put up Part 2 of this series. I know what you're thinking. Bitch, he's gone! Drop it. Nah, bruh.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and investing your time by paying attention to this. I really... really... really am sorry.

Popcrackclap.

 

It was loud. It echoed. It sounded more than once, almost rhythm like. It was as if Grimmjow was playing his snare drum next to his ear, cracking his drumstick on the lip of the percussion instrument as hard as he could.

 

Popcrackclap.

 

Where was it coming from? Where was Orihime? Where were his friends?

 

Popcrackclap.

 

One of the glass panes behind him exploded, the glass sounding sinister as it shattered and fell to the pavement with a tinkling ping. Pings sounded against metal. He glanced at the building behind him to see bullet holes in the exterior wall of Candy Ink Tattoo. 

 

He heard the squealing of tires and Ulquiorra turned back to stare at the car that was speeding towards where he and the other stood. He froze like a deer about to get hit by a truck. When he heard next round of gunfire, it was incredibly loud. He pushed Orihime out of the way. 

 

Poppoppop. Crackcrackcrack. Clapclapclap.

 

**POPCRACKCLAP.**

 

The black car was almost in front of the tattoo shop, and the sound was louder this time. His body jerked once, twice, three times and he fell backward. There were more loud noises and then the car took off. He could smell the burning of rubber. It felt like the entire Japanese rugby team tackled him. The wind had been knocked out of him. 

 

Pain erupted from his chest like a dark entity. The dark-haired man lifted his head up and touched his chest where it felt like fire had entered his body. He lifted his hand and saw red. “Blood? What?”

 

The agony of his wound became too much, and he let out a groan. People started yelling.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck? What the fuck?” Grimmjow yelled. “He's fucking bleeding! Did he get shot?”

 

“Put pressure on the wound,” Nel screamed at Grimmjow. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number for emergency services. “Press down! Press fucking down, Grimm!”

 

“No, no, no, no! No. Oh my god. No!”

 

“I need assistance! A man's been shot. He's bleeding! I think just once; I don't know! We're in front of—Orihime, keep him awake! His chest is bleeding!”

 

“I don't know—What do I do? How do I do that?” The girl sobbed. Her hands hovered over his face as she cried. “Please Ulquiorra, please don't close your eyes. Please, just look at me. Keep looking at me. Please. Please. Please, don't die!”

 

“Grimm, keep pressing on the wound. Was he shot anywhere else?” Nel yelled.

 

“I don't fucking know! I'm not a damn doctor!”

 

* * *

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

“Go home Orihime,” Grimmjow said as he sat on one side of the bed, while she sat on the other.

 

“You go home.”

 

“You look like hell. You look exhausted,” he snapped. He was irritable. He was tired. He was angry. He was scared. They all had climbed into his car to go to the hospital. Grimmjow had driven erratically, weaving in and out of traffic. “Think of the baby.”

 

“I have thought about it. I'm staying.”

 

Grimmjow sighed and glared at the woman with a surly expression.

 

He had barely stopped the car and turned off the ignition before he jumped out of the car. The women had followed him. They ran into the emergency waiting room. No one told them a damn thing. No nurses came out to reassure them that Ulquiorra was going to be okay. No doctors came out to tell them what the outcome was. All they knew is he went to surgery.

 

They'd been at the hospital for almost five hours when Nel finally got up. Grimmjow didn't even look at her. “I should go back to the shop. I need to call the police and call the insurance people about the windows and other damages.”

 

“What good is calling the police going to do? We know who did it and we know why. They're not going to touch Aizen or those stupid thugs of his,” Grimmjow spat. He had spent most of the time there staring at his bloody hands and clothes. He had eventually gone to the bathroom and washed the brownish red splotches off of his fingers. He could still see them as if they were stains on his skin. He was afraid they'd always be there.

 

Nel sighed, “I have to do something because just sitting here waiting for them to tell us something is pointless.”

 

Grimmjow had shrugged, and three hours later, they were allowed to see Ulquiorra. He had a tube going down his throat. He had tubes and needles running into his arms. His chest was heavily bandaged with tubes running out of it; the gauze bandages wrapped all the way around. Orihime had taken one side of the bed and held his hand.

 

The blue haired man sat on the other side, elbows resting on his knees and hands in a prayer position but held against his mouth, thumbs holding his chin up. He wasn't praying though. He kept looking at his friend. He knew he should call Ulquiorra's mom. She had the right to know what happened to her son. He had friends to call and inform them.

 

The doctor finally came in and talked to them. The bullets had punctured his right lung twice and his right shoulder once. They removed them, siphoned the blood out of his lungs and repaired the damage, but the man was far from out of the woods. He had lost quite a bit of blood. They were also watching his oxygen levels and to see if his lungs were draining. There was fluid inside his lungs that had accumulated.

 

One of the nurses had given Orihime a bag that contained everything that Ulquiorra had in his pockets; his phone, wallet, a condom (which had made her blush), a small ring box and his keys. They told her that his clothing had been discarded because they had cut it off of him for surgery. He watched her pry the ring box open and start to sob once more.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

* * *

 

He heard voices. He couldn't open his eyes. He would try to move his body, but pain erupted from his nerve endings. He remembered what happened. He could recollect the sound of the gun firing several times. He knew he pushed Orihime out of the way. He heard Nel screaming and Grimmjow swearing a string of obscenities a mile long. He could still hear the squeal of tires as Aizen's men took off.

 

The pain had been unbearable, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. It hurt.

 

For some reason, he was laying on his back, his head in her lap. He gazed at Orihime's face. She was crying. Grimmjow was pressing something against his chest. Nel was on her phone, talking to someone. He coughed, pain seared his nerves. Something wet landed on his face.

 

She had horror-filled eyes as her fingers touched his face. He wondered why her hands were red. He became tired. He just wanted to sleep. The pain would go away if he could go to sleep.

 

Ulquiorra's memories were ones of Orihime. The way her red hair blew in a breeze. The first time he met her. The feelings he experienced because of her. He tried to smile because he was going to bed a dad because of her. He learned what affection was because she was in his life. He would have to thank Nel for pushing this woman into his life and disrupting it. His eyes closed then opened. They quickly closed again. He was worn out. He heard Grimmjow now yelling. Nel was shouting back. He listened to her cry. He felt her hands in his hair. He felt her tears falling on his face. He heard her scream.

 

He had slipped into a black void where he was numb, and Ulquiorra wondered if this is what it felt like dying. He wanted to see Orihime. He wanted to look at her happy face and see her eyes filled with that innocent wonder that she seemed to hold onto.

 

He tried to remember.

 

* * *

 

They stayed at the hospital around the clock for several days. Grimmjow had made the necessary calls. Ulquiorra's mother had been frantic on the other line. She wailed and made a fuss. Eventually, he got her to calm down enough to explain what happened. Then he had called Yammy and Starrk who told Grimmjow that they would make sure that people knew what happened to Ulquiorra.

 

Orihime stayed right with him. She barely slept or ate. Grimmjow would hand her bottles of water, but she would never drink them all. He frowned as the redhead had fallen asleep with her hands tangled with Ulquiorra's and her face buried in her arms.

 

She looked exhausted. No, it was beyond exhausted. The dark circles under her haunted eyes, the pale complexion. Depleted was more the word he would use to describe her at the moment. Grimmjow felt this feeling of despair pluck at his heart. It was probably because there was nothing he could do about the situation. There was no way he could help.

 

He couldn't help her. He couldn't help Ulquiorra. At least when his friend had been in exile, Nel would invite Orihime over, he would mock the two women and their silly movies. It'd always make her smile. Nothing he said was going to make her smile now.

 

He felt helpless. It was such a strange thing for him to experience because he didn't feel this way often.

 

Ulquiorra's mother finally arrived on the fourth day. The woman looked a complete mess. Her black hair was slipping from the bun at the back of her head. Her face was puffy, and darkness circled her eyes. Grimmjow greeted her and introduced her to Orihime. He noticed the woman narrowed her eyes when the blue-haired man said she was her son's girlfriend. The woman studied the young woman, moving her head up and down.

 

“You two go home, get some rest. I'll be here in case Ulquiorra wakes,” she told them. Her voice was a comfort to hear. She turned to Orihime. “In your condition, you need rest. You don't need to be in this place. It's full of bad spirits.”

 

“I'm sorry, what do you mean in my condition?” the redhead asked, her expression was sad and confused.

 

“Baby,” the woman said, pointing the girl's stomach. “You're with child. The child doesn't need to be around this place. Go home. Rest.”

 

The man raised his eyebrows, surprised that the dark-haired man's mother was able to tell that. Orihime didn't really look pregnant. Sure, her already big tits had become slightly bigger, and her stomach was starting to look rounder. There was nothing about her that screamed she was pregnant.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Cifer,” Orihime said.

 

Grimmjow would come to hate himself for leaving that hospital room. He would regret it for the rest of his days. If he could rewind time, he would have never gone. He would never have notified Ulquiorra's mother.

 

Ulquiorra was gone.

 

When they returned to the hospital, there was no Ulquiorra Cifer admitted. Grimmjow called his mother to ask what was going on. The woman evaded his phone calls for days. When she answered, she told him that her son had been transferred to a facility closer to her home. She would take care of Ulquiorra, not the delinquent Grimmjow or that slut woman who was pregnant.

 

He told all of this to the redhead who sat on his couch. She said nothing, only nodded. It was when she stood, took several steps then wobbled; he understood how she was affected by this news. Grimmjow had to watch as Orihime collapsed in his apartment.

 

He knew in that instant, the once bubbly and cheerful woman he knew had disappeared; died. Whoever was now in her body was a woman that was broken, completely shattered by the loss of someone she loved. Her mind was fractured and fragmented with grief. He knew she was in shock. This was a traumatic moment.

 

He was reminded of Nel when Nnoitora died in front of her eyes. He remembered how she'd been. Lifeless. Gone. Dull. Apathetic. He didn't want that to happen to Orihime. She was a bright spot in people's lives.

 

Again, Grimmjow didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help her. He lowered himself to the wood floor and sat next to her in silence. They didn't speak for hours.

 

It was only when Grimmjow went to stand that Orihime let out a primal scream like a wounded animal. She kept screaming. She started banging her fist on the floor. This seemed like it went on for hours until he noticed her hand was bleeding. He restrained her by hugging her upper body to his.

 

She sobbed against him, staining his shirt with bloody streaks and tears. Orihime would continue to fight against him for another hour.

 

He started humming to try and calm her down.

 

* * *

 

It was dark in the apartment. All was silent. Orihime stared at nothing with glassy eyes. “What am I supposed to do?” she asked in a whisper.

 

She was somewhat aware that Grimmjow was hugging her. No, he wasn't hugging her. He was preventing her from harming herself further. She had been sad then angry, and now, she was empty. Whoever she was before Ulquiorra was shot didn't survive this metamorphosis. All she saw was a hell of loneliness stretched out in front of her. There was a future of unknown that she didn't know if she was going to be able to deal with.

 

It scared her.

 

It terrified her.

 

When his mother showed up, she had given Orihime a sliver of hope. Her world was now crushed because he was gone and no one would tell them anything.

 

She felt like she had taken Ulquiorra for granted at times because she thought there would be years and decades of time with him. All she had now were memories and the life inside of her. It wasn't enough though. Her world was slowly going dark without him. Something had snuffed the flame that burned within her. Since he had been gunned down, she could barely function. She was exhausted, not from a lack of sleep but from just the events that had happened over the past year. Orihime wanted to close her eyes and never wake up.

 

There was a vibration against her ear. She looked up at Grimmjow; he was the one making noise. A hand ran over her head, petting her. It was soothing.

 

“What are you humming?” she breathed.

 

He started to sing quietly to her. She felt her eyes become heavy. His voice, when that quiet, was lulling her to sleep. She didn't need sleep.

 

“ _I'm a lonely little petunia in an onion patch, an onion patch, an onion patch._ ” Pause. The hand patted her head again. It felt nice. “ _I'm a lonely little petunia in an onion patch. All I do is cry all day._ ”

 

Orihime fell asleep while a single tear coursed down her face. She dreamed of a future that never would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.I.M - Join Me In Death  
> Imogen Heap - Lonely Petunia (Three Ways)  
> Lauren Aquilia - King  
> Jan Garbarek - Parce Mihi Domine  
> 5FDP - The Tragic Truth  
> Avenged Sevenfold - To End The Rapture  
> Butterfly Boucher - Bitter Song  
> Casey Stratton - The Dead Sea  
> Clint Mansell - Dead Reckoning  
> Craig Armstrong ft Evan Dando - Wake Up In New York  
> In this moment – Lost at Sea  
> For Stars - Shattered Glass  
> Evanescence - My Immortal (Piano)  
> Marilyn Manson - The Nobodies  
> Backstreet Boys - Incomplete


End file.
